Dean's Clan Begins
by Supernaturalredhead
Summary: Sequel-Things Are Never What They Seem. Read it first. Dean's life with the elves gets more complicated. Hard to write summary. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Dean's Clan Begins**

This story takes place directly after **Things Are Never What They Seem**. You should read that story first. Dean and Sam continue hunting with the elves. Living with elves complicates their lives more than Dean ever imagined.

Chapter 1

After the poltergeist had almost killed Dean, everyone was exhausted. If not for Nessie and her blood, Dean would have died. They wanted to take a break. They were close to Bobby's. Dean thought it would be a good idea to go to Bobby's for a rest break. He wanted to introduce Nessie and Alex to Bobby. He had called Bobby when he found Nessie and Alex because Bobby had helped Dean search for them and he wanted Bobby to know that they were now safe.

Dean called Bobby to see if they could swing by his place for a break. Bobby was very excited to meet Dean's girls. He had to inform Bobby that they traveled with a cat, but it was so well mannered he probably wouldn't see it. Bobby said that was fine. He got a room ready for Nessie and Dean and he hoped that Sam and Alex would be okay to share Dean and Sam's old room, since there were two beds.

While Bobby was putting new sheets on the guest bed for Dean and Nessie, there was a loud knock at this door. Bobby was surprised because he thought he had another half hour before they got there. Of course, with Dean driving, he guessed he shouldn't be surprised.

He went to the door and was shocked with the sight that he saw. It wasn't Dean and Sam. It was John Winchester. Oh, this was just great. He didn't think John was going to be okay with Nessie and Alex. Bobby knew they were elves. He also knew that John hated anything supernatural and Nessie and Alex definitely fit the bill.

"Well, John, what are you doing here?"

"I need a place to crash for a few days. I broke my leg on my last hunt. I was hoping I could crash on your couch."

Bobby looked down and saw that John's leg was in a brace from foot to hip. He also had a cane, but before Bobby could answer, they heard the impala outside. John's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing his boys. This was a surprise. Bobby rolled his eyes. Boy, this was going to be interesting. Bobby walked and John hobbled with his cane out to greet the boys.

As they pulled up in the impala, Dean and Sam saw their dad's truck. Dean considered turning around and leaving. He would give Bobby a piece of his mind for not letting him know their dad was there, but It was too late to leave. Dean told them to keep quiet about them being elves. He told them to follow his lead. Nessie and Alex could feel the tension rolling off Dean. He didn't want to lie to his dad, but he knew that his dad would be furious that he was married let alone life mated to an elf.

Dean got out of the car slowly and opened the back door for Nessie. Dean saw her face and could sense her fear. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sam opened the door for Alex. Nessie and Alex moved to stand behind the guys. They were terrified. They could feel the tension in the air. Nessie also knew that John Winchester hated elves and had even killed one before.

"Hi. Dad, we're surprised to see you here. We've been looking for you everywhere." John hobbled forward and hugged Dean. He saw Nessie and wondered who she was. Sam walked over to their Dad and hugged him too. Alex stayed right behind Sam with a fist in the back of his shirt. Sam could feel her trembling. He reached back and took her other hand in his to try to calm her.

"Hey. Dean. Sam. Who's with you?"

Dean took a deep breath and stood as straight as he could, but his dad was still taller. "Well, uh, Dad, this is Nessie, my wife and our daughter, Alex."

John did not believe what he was hearing. Dean was married??? He was shocked. "What the hell are you telling me?"

"I'm married, dad. This is my wife and my daughter."

"That girl looks like she is 15 or 16. How the hell can she be your daughter? And what kind of name is Nessie? That is the name for the Locke Ness Monster."

"Dad, why don't we go inside, sit down and talk about this, calmly."

As John made his way into the house, Bobby walked over and hugged Sam. Sam introduced Alex to Bobby. Bobby could tell that she was very frightened. He smiled big and put his hand out for her to take. He knew enough about elves to know that once she took his hand, she would be able to tell that he would be safe. "Well, I'm so glad to finally meet you." As she shook his hand, she felt only love and acceptance from Bobby, so she hugged him. She liked him instantly. She now understood why Sam and Dean spoke about the man so fondly.

Sam and Alex got all their bags. Bobby said that he would show them where they would be sleeping.

Dean and Nessie held hands and followed John into Bobby's living room. They sat side by side on the couch and John took a chair. They felt like teenagers that had been caught making out. John waited for Dean to explain himself.

"Her name is Vanessa. Nessie is just a nickname."

Dean proceeded to relate the story to John. He didn't mention elves, but he did tell him that Alex was conceived while he was in high school so that John would know that Alex was his grandchild. John was shocked and disappointed in Dean and he told Dean how disappointed he was for his lack of judgment. Dean took the criticism without complaint. He didn't mention Nessie healing Sam. Dean told him how he didn't know about Alex at the time and that they only recently found Nessie and Alex. Once they were found, he couldn't let them get away, so he married Nessie.

"How can you marry someone? Have you lost your mind? You're a hunter. You can't drag some woman and her kid from job to job. This is not what I trained you to do. I trained you better than this."

"Dad, you drug me and Sam everywhere with you, so I should be able to take my wife and child with me."

John interrupts Dean. "How do you know the kid is yours? She looks to be at least 16. That would make you 11 when she was born."

"She's mine. Yes, we had a test done and she is mine. I was having sex long before you found out and she's a lot younger than she looks. If you would look closely at her, you would see that she has my eyes and mouth. Sam thinks she looks a lot like me." Dean yelled back.

"Watch your tone with me, boy. You can't talk to me like that. I'm still your father."

John could not believe Dean. He did not believe that the kid was his and even if the kid was his, Dean shouldn't have married the mother. John stared at Nessie. John couldn't put his finger on it but there was something up with her. He thought that there was something about her eyes. She wasn't normal. John's supernatural radar was going off. Nessie did not like John's scrutiny. She found trying to make herself as small as possible and move behind Dean.

"Nessie and Alex are staying with Sam and me. They help Sam with research and they help with other things."

"I bet they do."

Dean was feeling very protective of Nessie and Alex. He couldn't take what his father was insinuating. "Dad, you don't understand. Nessie and I are mated and tha_t_ is all there is to it. End of Story." Nessie sucked in a breath. Dean did not realize that he said mated instead of married. Nessie hoped John was too upset to hear.

"What did you say? You said MATED not married?"

Emotions moved over Dean's face before he could blank his face and John saw it all. Nessie looked at Dean with sympathy; she knew that John would now guess their secret. He would know that she was a supernatural being.

"You said mated. She's not human is she?" Dean hung his head. Darn his dad. He was just too perceptive.

"Okay. I won't lie. You're right she isn't human. She's an elf, but it doesn't change anything. She is still with me and Alex is still my daughter." Dean stood up in front of Nessie to shield her from his father. John rose to his feet. He was clearly furious.

"Oh my God, Dean, what were you thinking? You can't mate with an elf. You're human. If you had to be married, why not a human girl and not some creature?

"She is NOT A CREATURE. I LOVE HER. JUST LIKE YOU LOVED MOM."

John moved faster than Dean thought his dad could with his broken leg. He punched Dean across the face. "How dare you. Don't you ever speak about your mom and your Elf Whore in the same sentence?"

Dean flew at his dad and hit him with a right cross. John touched his lip and saw blood. Bobby, Sam, and Alex were standing in the doorway watching the exchange. Sam moved to stand between Dean and his dad so they couldn't hit each other. Alex moved behind Bobby. This was almost as bad as back at the enclave.

Sam wanted to stop the fight, which was a new role for him because usually Dean was the one that got between Sam and his dad. "Hey guys, let's not fight about this."

They both ignored him.

"You can't call her that. She is not a whore. She is the most decent person that I know. She is loving and caring. She loves me and Sam."

"What is wrong with you? How dare you hit me? It's like she brainwashed you. You would have never hit me before." Suddenly, John knew what the problem was with Dean's behavior. "OH GOD! T-Tell me, you haven't drank her blood. Please tell me you didn't."

"YES, I did. "

John sat down heavily. He put his heads in his hands. He never should have left Dean all those months ago. Sam's Jess might still be alive and Dean would still be human. Maybe Dean could still be saved. "How long? Has the change started yet?"

Dean looked at his dad. "It doesn't matter how long. The change has already begun. I feel better than I have ever felt. I'm stronger and faster."

"I asked you how long?"

Dean signed. "It's been almost a month."

"Well, good, you can still be saved."

"Dad, there is nothing to save me from. We are together and I can see that no matter what I say, you are not going to accept this. I'm tired. Come on, Nessie let's go to our room." Dean took Nessie's hands and pulled her up. He took her hand in his and started walking toward the stairs.

John was good at hiding his thoughts. It had helped to keep him alive. John had to save his son. If it's only a month, then all he had to do would be to get that thing away from Dean. She wasn't human, so he could just kill her. He looked up. Dean was almost to the stairs. John pulled his gun from behind his back. Before, anyone could stop him he shot Nessie in the back. She spun just in time to keep the bullet from hitting her heart. The bullet tore through her left lung and chest. Her blood splattered the wall and Dean.

Alex screamed and ran to her mom. Nessie clutched her chest and slowly crumpled to the floor. Sam saw his dad turn the gun on Alex. Sam jumped in front of Alex and Nessie. Dean was cradling Nessie in his arms and begging her to heal. Bobby grabbed a gun and pointed it at John.

"Get out of the way, Sam. I have to do this, so that you and Dean can go back to normal. They aren't human. MOVE!"

"No, Dad. I'm not going to let you shoot them. They're innocent. They haven't hurt anyone. They've been helping us save people."

Bobby held a gun on John. "Put the gun down, John. Drop it."

John refused to put the gun down. He kept it pointed at Nessie and Alex.

Since the bullet passed through, Nessie was able to heal quickly. She was so angry that she lost control. She pushed Dean away and stood. Her face warped into the furious elf face just like she did with Malcolm. Dean was worried. "Nessie, sweetheart, calm down, please. It's okay."

Nessie looked at Dean. Her eyes turned the cobalt blue. Energy seemed to crackle from her. "No. Dean, no one shoots me and tries to shoot our daughter."

She walked toward John. He was terrified, which was an emotion he rarely felt. He fired the gun, but the bullets fell to the ground harmless. Her laugh chilled Dean to the bone. "Nessie, please stop."

She pointed her hand at John. He was thrown into a wall and raised up the wall, so that his feet were off the floor. His gun and knife clattered to the floor. John struggled to break free.

"What are you? You're not an elf. Elves can't do this."

"Oh, I'm much more than an average Elf." Nessie laughed cruelly.

"Nessie, let him down. You don't want to do this. You can't hurt him, please sweetheart."

"Dean, he shot me. SHOT ME and he wanted to kill our daughter. He deserves whatever I want to do."

"CHRISTO." Yelled John.

"I'm not a demon. You're an idiot. Christo, CHRISTO, CHRISTRO. See nothing happens." Nessie giggled. She was starting to enjoy this way too much. A wind began blowing through Bobby's house. Papers and books were blown around the room. Dean moved in front of her and took her face and made her look at him. "Nessie, this isn't who you are. You are better than this. You need to let him go."

Dean was looking very intently, which made Nessie falter. The wind died down. She lowered John so that he could touch the floor, but she kept him pinned against the wall. Dean was relieved; he was getting through to her. "That's my girl. Let him go, babe. You don't want to hurt him."

Nessie smiled sadly at Dean. "I'm sorry. I lost control. Are you mad?"

"No baby girl. I could never be mad at you." Dean gently kissed her forehead. "Now, you need to let him go the rest of the way."

John watched the exchange between Dean and the elf. He could see the love and devotion between them, but he just couldn't accept Dean with an elf.

Nessie's face went back to her human form. Her eyes returned to their warm green. She walked over to John and looked at him with a piercing stare. She shook her head. She knew that Dean was right. She wasn't going to murder him. She would give him a peace offering.

"Well, John Winchester, I'm going to let you go, but first I need to know if you are going to hurt me or my daughter."

Dean stood behind Nessie and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Dad, are you planning to hurt my family, my clan?"

"I won't hurt them, but I will never be able to accept them as family."

Nessie nodded. She could live with that. "All right, John Winchester, I will let you go but first…." Nessie smiled at Dean. He knew what she was going to do. He nodded his approval and smiled at his dad. Nessie still held him pinned to the wall. "I need a little of your blood, John Winchester."

She pulled John's face down so that she could reach his mouth, he was almost as tall as Sam. She bit his lip.

"What the hell did you do?"

Nessie ignored him. She bit her lip and grabbed John's face. She forced their lips together to mix their blood. John struggled against her, but he could not pull out of her grasp. John didn't want to do it, but he swallowed some of her blood anyway. He felt dizzy and light headed. Nessie rubbed her hands and then placed them in front of John's broken leg. A golden light radiated from her hands to John's thigh. "This will hurt but relax and I'll fix you."

John struggled. He felt intense pain in his leg and gasped. The pain kept increasing and increasing. He couldn't stop her and he felt like he was going to pass out, but then the pain was gone and all he felt was a warmth seep into his leg. The feeling was almost orgasmic. He involuntarily closed his eyes and moaned. He felt himself become involuntarily hard. He could not stop the feelings coursing through him, but before he had release, the pleasure stopped. He opened his eyes to see Nessie collapse. He was suddenly released from the wall.

Nessie was unconscious. Dean picked her up in his arms and looked at his dad. He didn't say a word and took Nessie to their room. He knew she needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Throughout the entire exchange, Sam and Alex just watched. They knew better than to interfere. Alex had almost gone to her mom when she lost control, but her dad had gotten her mom calmed down. She was very proud of her father. She was terrified of her grandfather. When John was free of the wall, Alex stood behind Sam.

Bobby still held his gun just in case John tried anything else.

"Well, Dad, I guess Nessie fixed you leg?"

John looked down. "I guess she healed it. Why would she do that?" He took the brace off and stood with all his weight on it. The leg felt like it had never been broken.

"Yeah, especially after you tried to kill her. She is a sweet, loyal loving person. She would never hurt anyone. Let me tell you the full story. You'll see that Nessie and Alex deserve to be left alone."

John nodded. Sam told Alex to go upstairs to check on her mom. He did not want her hearing everything that he was going to tell his dad. Bobby took his gun with him and went into the kitchen to get them bears. He handed one to Sam and one to John.

"I think we're going to need this. When Sam is done explaining, we'll decide if you're going to stay here or not."

Sam told his dad how Nessie had fixed him when he was fourteen and paralyzed. Nessie had made Dean leave her lying under a tree in her front yard. Dean had felt guilty about leaving her like that, but Nessie had insisted because she did not want her clan to hurt them. John was surprised by that but he did not say anything.

Sam told him about the night that Nessie and Jasmine came to them a year later and explained what the elves were going to do to Nessie. Sam told John that Nessie begged Dean to deflower her. He said Dean did it out of concern for her. This was the night that Alex was conceived.

Sam told John about the first letter from Nessie and the torture that Nessie endured because she refused to let Dean's daughter be killed in uterus. Nessie was also tortured because she refused to tell them who the father of the 'half-breed' was. John was shocked by this. He had to admit that apparently, the elf cared deeply for Dean.

Sam told him how Dean had searched for Nessie and his daughter every chance he had. Dean had not told his dad about the elf because he knew his dad would disapprove of his attraction for the tiny girl. Sam told him about the second letter that Dean found while Sam was at Stanford. This letter almost killed Dean with worry. Sam told John how the torture and rapes escalated but Nessie stayed stubborn and refused to divulge the father. As Sam detailed what Nessie had gone through, John was starting to see her as a person and less like a thing to kill, but he still did not want her with Dean.

Sam told John about how they found Nessie and Alex. How Nessie had almost died to escape so that Alex would not be put in the breeding program like she had been. Sam told his dad about the hunt for the werewolf that went badly. Sam had been bitten. Nessie had put her life in danger to save him from the curse.

Sam had completed the tale and he didn't know what else to tell his dad. John was quietly thinking about everything that Sam had said. She had healed his leg even after he had shot her. John rubbed his face. He was speechless.

Bobby looked between the two men. "Well, John are you going to try to kill those two little elves, because if you are, then you aren't welcome here and I'll shoot you myself."

John thought for a while. He didn't like what Dean had done, but if he had not left the boys alone so much then maybe this wouldn't have happened. "I promise I won't hurt them, but I can't be happy about this. I still think this is wrong, but I won't hurt them. Sam, you have to know that if other hunters discover who they are, then they could be killed. Traveling with them will put you and Dean at risk."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

While Sam had been having the discussion with John, Dean was tending to Nessie. He was beyond furious at his dad for shooting her. If she had been human, he knew that she would be dead. He laid her on the bed. She was still passed out from the forced healing. He gently pulled her bloody shirt off. He wet a wash cloth and wiped the blood from her chest. He found a clean t-shirt and put it on Nessie. Alex came into the room and told her dad that Sam was explaining things to John. Dean nodded and covered up Nessie so that she could rest comfortably. Dean let Alex lay down on the other side of her mom. It was crowded with the three of them in a bed, but Alex didn't mind, it reminded her of the first night with her dad. She did not understand why John Winchester had shot her mom.

Dean watches Nessie and Alex sleep. The cat curled up at the end of the bed. He was still so angry. His father tried to kill his Nessie. He had been searching for her for so long and he almost lost her again by his own father. They had been searching for his father only to have him shoot Nessie. Dean knew he had to choose between his Dad and his family, his clan as Nessie called them. There was no choice, Nessie and Alex came first. At least, Sam understood and accepted his girls. He thought Bobby would accept them, but he knew that his dad never would. He appreciated Sam trying to explain things to their dad, but he thought Sam was just wasting his breath because his dad could never accept the bond between Dean and Nessie.

Once Nessie could travel, Dean planned to leave. It was their turn to hide from their dad. He would have to discuss this with Sam, but he didn't want to give his dad another chance to shoot her. He might try a head shot next. Dean didn't think she would survive that.

Dean got up carefully to not wake up Nessie and Alex. He wanted to see what was happening down stairs. He heard Sam telling his dad about how Nessie had cured his werewolf bite. He could tell his dad didn't believe him.

"Well, Nessie and Alex are resting, no thanks to you."

John and Sam looked up at him. Dean didn't hide his anger at his father. "How's the leg?"

"It's fine." John said flatly.

"You could be a little grateful. It's hard on her to fix someone."

"What exactly did she do to my leg?"

"I thought Sam was telling you all about everything."

"He explained some things." John was trying to keep Dean talking. He hoped it would help Dean cool off.

"She's an empath. She pulled your broken leg into herself, so now her leg is broken. She is passed out from the pain. Her body can heal itself. She should be okay soon. She could heal the gun shot quicker because it was just a hole that needed closing. Bones always take her longer to heal. Now that you're okay, you can leave." Dean stared hard at his father.

"Dean."

"What is it, Sam?"

"Dean, we have been searching for Dad. He's here now."

"I don't want him near Nessie and Alex. I don't want him hurting them. They have been through hell and I'm not going to let Dad be the cause of more pain for them."

"I'm right here. Don't talk about me like I'm not. Dean, you're so disrespectful. I expected this from Sam, but not you. Have you already changed so much from her blood? I don't even know you."

"You expect me to choose between her and you. You think I would choose you and let you kill my mate and my daughter. I can't and won't do that. As soon as Nessie can travel, we're leaving. I can't risk them by staying near you."

Dean turned to go back up stairs. John reached up and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wait, Dean. I'm not going to hurt them. I swear to you that I won't harm them. I don't like your relationship with that elf, I won't lie to you. Stay awhile. I haven't seen you boys in a long time. Just stay a few days."

Dean looked his dad in the eye and knew that he was telling the truth. He would leave Nessie and Alex alone. Dean looked at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"All right." We'll stay a few days, but if I even see you give them even one dirty look, then we are leaving."

Sam looked at Bobby. "Bobby, thanks for letting us bring all the drama to your house."

"Not a problem, Sam. It's been interesting. It was getting kind of boring."

Dean went back up stairs. He carried Alex into the room that she was going to share with Sam. Tinkerbell followed them into the room. She jumped up to sleep beside Alex. Dean went back to his room. He watched her sleep. She was so beautiful.

Nessie opened her eyes and saw Dean looking at her. She reached up and pulled him on top of her. She was feeling much better. Dean kissed her deeply. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Oh Yeah, Winchester. Do your duty."

Bobby, Sam, and John were drinking beer and talking in the living room. Suddenly, the chandelier starts swinging back and forth. Bobby and John jump up and start looking around. Sam just busts out laughing.

"Sam, what are you laughing at you, idgit. Something's happening."

"Oh, something is happening alright, but it's the beast with two backs." Sam snorted from his own joke.

His dad looked at him. "W-What are you talking about?"

"The shaking and noise you hear that would be Dean and Nessie having sex. Alex and I usually leave the motel for several hours so we're not subjected to them. I can't tell you how many times we would come back and their bed would be destroyed."

"Well, they better not break my bed."

John and Bobby sat back down but kept looking up watching the chandelier swing. Sam kept laughing.

"Uh, Sam, long does this usually last?"

"I don't know, Dad. How long does sex usually take?"

"Don't get smart with me, Sam. Whatever, they are doing is not 'normal' sex. We have no idea what they're really doing to each other."

"Sorry, sir. Dad, I don't want to know what they're exactly doing. I'm sure it's close enough."

"This is just really getting annoying."

The swinging increased and they heard loud banging. Then suddenly, the banging stopped. The chandelier's swinging slowed down. They heard a door slam and heard a pair of running feet and another door slam. Bobby and John looked at each and then looked up again. Another door slam and the running feet and another door slam.

Bobby looked at Sam and whispered. "Do ya think it's over?"

Before Sam could answer, they heard giggling and heard one set of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. All three of them turned toward the stairs. Presently, Dean came into view. He was wearing a pair of sweats with a giggling Nessie on his back whispering in his ear making Dean smirk and laugh naughtily. They were oblivious to the three pairs of eyes watching them as they headed to the kitchen. Halfway there, Dean feels the eyes on him and turns around to see the three men looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What? Her leg is still a little sore and she's hungry. She's always hungry when she fixes someone." He turned back around and went to the kitchen. They heard sounds of a snack being made.

John looked at Sam. "Well, that was strange even for Dean." Sam snorted. They looked in the direction of the kitchen. A few bumps and more giggling was heard. Dean and Nessie appeared. She was still on his back. Dean had a sandwich in his mouth. Nessie pulled the sandwich out of his mouth.

"Night all. Nessie's feeling better. We'll see you in the morning." Nessie whispered in his ear and bit his earlobe. Dean laughed. "I better get her back to bed."

Bobby couldn't let it go. "Dean, hope you didn't break my bed?"

Dean stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Dude, we could hear banging and the chandelier was swinging. We kind of know what you were doing."

Dean just smirked and Nessie tried to hide down behind him. "Bobby, the bed is fine. We only break motel beds." With that statement, he turned and took Nessie back up to their room.

They watched them leave. Bobby chuckled to himself. This was a new side of Dean that he had never seen before. Dean seemed deliriously happy with the little elf. He hoped John would come around and accept the situation. He could see that Nessie was good for Dean. She obviously adorned Dean and vice a versa.

John was thoroughly disgusted by the display. Dean was acting like a teenager and not the hunter he had been raised to be. He could see that he was correct with his original thoughts about the elf. He needed to split them apart. The elf was too much of a distraction.

Sam said his good nights and went to his room. He saw that Alex was sound asleep with her cat. The cat looked up when he came in and he felt compelled to let the cat know it was okay to go back to sleep. "It's okay. I'm just coming to bed. Go back to sleep, everything is okay." The cat yawned and lay back down.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Nessie woke early the next morning. She felt great. Dean was softly snoring beside her. His short hair was sticking up all over his head. He was so cute when he slept. He looked so young and innocent. She decided to get up and make breakfast for everyone, if Bobby was okay with it.

Last night had been amazing once her leg healed. Dean and she had shared life's blood again. She could tell that their physical reactions were getting more in sync. It made the sex incredible. She knew that John Winchester was against the blood sharing. Yes, it was changing Dean, but it was changing her as well. She felt more human. Maybe the blood sharing would keep her from becoming even more of an abomination. She hoped that Dean's blood would save her, but even if it didn't she was sure that Dean and Sam would love her anyway. She signed. She better get dressed or she would end up in bed with Dean and she really wanted to make breakfast.

She grabbed Dean's button down long sleeve shirt. It fit her like a dress, but she liked to wear his shirts. They were so Dean and they had his intoxicating aroma. She also knew that Dean liked to see her in his shirts. She put on her moccasins from their mating on her feet. They were warm and reminded her of their mating. As she left the room, she almost went back to change because she didn't think John Winchester would appreciate her attire. He needed to get used to the idea that they were together.

She saw John was still asleep on the couch. She heard soft noises coming from the kitchen. Bobby was putting on a pot of coffee. When he saw her, he smiled at her. He liked the little elf. After hearing what she had been through to find Dean, he admired her.

Bobby was more than happy to let her make breakfast. Bobby had a well stocked kitchen. She decided on a traditional breakfast of eggs, sausage, hash browns, and pancakes. As she was starting, Alex came into the kitchen. They greeted each other then they started working together on the breakfast. Bobby sat at the table and spoke with them while they worked. He was truly getting attached to the little elves.

John came into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He saw her standing there in what had to be Dean's shirt. For a second, it reminded him of Mary. Before Dean was born and after a long night of love making, John would find Mary making breakfast in his USMC shirt. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. She wasn't human. She was manipulating Dean and even Sam.

As John's thoughts raced through his mind, Nessie was immediately on alert. She put her shield between Alex and her and John. She did not trust him and she was not going to let him have a chance to shoot her or Alex. She watched him with narrowed eyes. He got his coffee and left the kitchen without saying a word.

Breakfast was ready. Alex went to tell the men folk to come to the table to eat. Apparently, Dean was still asleep. Last night, Nessie and Dean had learned that Dean had developed the beginnings of telepathy. Rather than sending Alex up to get her father, she decided to wake him with her telepathy.

Dean woke with a start. He could hear Nessie in his head. Telling him to get up and come eat. He answered her. The telepathy could come in handy. He got up and put on his jeans and a t-shirt. He couldn't find the button down that he wore yesterday.

John looked at Sam and said, "Somebody should wake Dean."

Nessie looked over her shoulder. "Dean will be down in a minute. He's getting dressed."

"How do you know?"

"I know things, John Winchester." Nessie was not going to get into a discussion with John Winchester. She decided she didn't like him. She didn't like the way that he ordered his grown sons around like they were children. He had no respect for them.

At that moment, Dean walked into the kitchen. He saw Nessie in his shirt and felt a warm feeling rush through him. He was surprised how much he loved her. He just hoped his dad would understand and accept her.

Nessie gave Dean a plate piled high. She knew just how he liked his food. Dean sat the plate down on the counter. He picked up Nessie and sat her on the counter. Due to the differences in their heights, it was easier to kiss her properly this way. They kissed deeply and passionately, completely oblivious to anyone else. Sam and Alex were used to them and just continued eating. Bobby chuckled and followed Sam and Alex's lead by going back to eating.

John was thoroughly disgusted by the display. He felt nauseous watching Dean and Nessie. He stomped to the sink and threw his plate in the sink. He stormed out of the house. Dean pulled away from Nessie. She saw the hurt look on his face. Nessie was furious with that John Winchester.

Dean looked down and took his plate to the table and started picking at this food. He didn't really feel like eating but he would try because Nessie made the food. Once he tasted it, his appetite came back because it was better than any diner food they normally had. They were shocked by John's reaction. Nessie felt sad. She didn't want to come between Dean and his dad.

Once breakfast was finished, Nessie and Alex cleaned the kitchen. Bobby wanted to help, but they shooed him away. He was such a dear man and Nessie and Alex decided they loved him. He was like a favorite uncle. He was definitely part of their clan. Nessie just wished that John could be like Bobby.

Dean went out to give his precious impala a tune-up. His dad followed him out to watch Dean lovingly work on his baby. Bobby, Sam, and Alex were doing some research on a local hunt. Alex was showing Bobby the Elfin database. Bobby was enthralled with all the information. Alex promised to let him copy the information, but told him he could not share it with anyone else. Bobby readily agreed.

Nessie went up stairs to get their cloths to wash. Seems she was forever washing clothes for the clan, but she did it out of love for each member. It had been several weeks since she had done laundry and they were all running out of clean clothes. She would also check the clothes for any mending that needed to be done. She changed out of Dean's shirt and got dressed in her own clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later in the afternoon after she had completed the laundry, Nessie was starving. She went into the kitchen and saw some raw hamburger in the refrigerator. It looked so good. She tore the package open and started eating the hamburger meat without even realizing what she was doing. At that moment, Sam came into the kitchen to get more coffee.

"Nessie, wh what are you doing?" Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was using her hand to scoop raw hamburger meat into her mouth. She had blood running down her chin. She looked up at him like a deer in the headlights. She looked down and realized what she had been doing. A spark went off in her head. She knew what she was doing and why, but it couldn't be, she should have five weeks before she went into heat.

"Oh God." She dropped the meat on the counter and slid down the wall to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. Tears were coursing down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked back and forth.

Sam wet a paper towel and knelt down beside her. He wiped her face and hands to clean up the blood. "Nessie, what's wrong. You know you can tell me."

She smiled weakly at Sam. "I I I think I I'm going into heat. My cycle is off. I was supposed to have five weeks. I was going to start preparing Dean as soon as we left here."

"Prepare Dean. What do you mean?" Sam sat down beside her and put his arm around her. In many ways, she was like a sister that he had never had. He rubbed circles in her back to comfort her.

"Well, since we have shared life's blood more than once, our bodily functions will be more in sync like our heart rate. My heat will affect Dean. When I go into heat, I'm the female so I will lose control and without the proper preparations, I will get pregnant. I'm not ready to get pregnant again and I don't want to hurt, Dean."

Nessie proceeded to tell Sam about elf heat. The heat will last three to five days. At the enclave, the elfin counsel used her heats to have her raped repeatedly to try to get her pregnant, but Nessie had been able to shield her ovaries. Sam thought she should do that now, but Nessie could not shield herself against Dean because they had shared his life's blood. Their physical bodies had started to become in sync. She told him how humans say that they become one when they marry, but it really does happen with elf mates. Their breathing, heart rate, and blood pressure will be the same. Dean's aging will start to slow. He could easily live to 175 years of age. So when she goes into heat, then Dean will as well. She needed a month to prepare him for the heat. Without the month of preparation, then Dean would lose control and be as desperate to mate as she will be. She thought she would be in heat by tomorrow morning. Sam would need to restrain Nessie and Dean. Sam looked shocked by this.

She knew that this was the worse time to go into heat. John Winchester would see this as more of a reason why they should not be together and she should be killed. Sam assured her that this would not happen.

"Nessie, we'll get you and Dean through this. I'll go out to the archives and see what we can do to ease this for the two of you. Do you want me to tell Dean?"

"No, I'll tell him. I'm more worried about your father, John Winchester. My heat will make sure he sees me as an animal." She looked at Sam and started crying again. Sam held her close.

"Nessie, I'll make sure dad doesn't do anything to you. He was researching a hunt earlier. Maybe he will leave before he finds out."

"I'm sorry. I'm not normally such a cry baby. I guess it's the hormones. My other heats didn't start like this. This one is very different. I guess it's the life blood sharing. I have no experience with this."

"I'll help you anyway I can." Before Sam could say anything else, Dean came into the kitchen wiping his hands on a rag. He saw them sitting on the floor. He could tell that Nessie was very upset. He knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Dean looked from Nessie to Sam.

"Now that Dean's here. I'll go do some research. If you need me, just holler, Nessie. It will be okay." Sam kissed her cheek and stood up. Dean took his place.

"Okay, Nessie, tell me what is the matter?"

Nessie looked at him. She broke down and started crying again. Dean picked her up in his arms and told her they were going to their room and then she was going to tell him what was wrong. Nessie was not prone to crying fits. He was afraid that it had something to do with his dad. He was glad his dad had said he was leaving early tomorrow morning.

Dean put Nessie on the bed and then closed the door. "All right what is wrong? You need to tell me."

"I…I…I'm going into heat."

Nessie had told him about her heat before and he thought he understood the mechanics. He was relieved that this is what was wrong. "Is that all? Don't worry about it."

"You don't understand. This is horrible." She told Dean everything she had told Sam. "Sam is researching specifics for us because this is different from any other heat that I've had. We may have to be restrained unless you want another child." She took a breath and looked up at him.

"Nessie, I uh I'm not ready to have a kid right now."

"Neither am I, Dean. We just got back together. I want to enjoy being with you for a while before we become parents again."

"Glad we're on the same page there. Wait, you said that I'll go into heat, too? What does that mean exactly? I'm a guy. I thought this heat stuff was a female issue."

"Well, I don't know for sure. Since I have never mated with anyone, I don't really know what to expect. Hopefully, the archives will have more specifics. I can tell you what my mother told me." He nodded for her to continue.

"Because you haven't been properly prepared, you will want blood. Sam found me eating raw hamburger for the blood." Dean was taken aback by that, but he kept quiet. "You will probably be so horny that you won't know what to do with yourself. You'll feel like your skin is crawling. It can be painful for both of us. Dean, this heat is five weeks early. After you dad left, I was going to talk to you about this and start preparations, so that we could get through it without too much pain and no child. I'm sorry, Dean."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Heat is just something that we have to deal with. You have Sam researching. He'll find something to help us. Worse come to worse, we'll be tied up for a week or so."

Dean kissed her. He always made her feel better. He was willing to be tied up for a week that meant so much to her, but she was still worried about his dad.

"Dean, what will your father think about this? When he finds out that I'm in heat, he will think I'm an animal. He already hates me and now this." Nessie broke down and started crying and sobbing. Dean pulled her on to his lap. Now he knew why she was crying with Sam. He rubbed circles on her back to try to calm her down.

"Sh sh. It's okay. Dad found a hunt. He told me he's leaving tomorrow morning early. Don't worry. He'll be gone and I'm sure Bobby will be okay to help. If he isn't, then we'll leave." Dean kissed her again. The kiss deepened and got more passionate.

Nessie screamed and jumped off his lap. "No Dean. It's too late. You can't kiss me like that. Stay back. I I don't want to hurt you." She moved to the corner of the room terrified.

"Nessie, please try to calm down. We aren't going to do anything." She looked at him with frightened eyes. She could feel the fever beginning.

"Dean, I don't think I have until tomorrow morning. I'm getting too hot. It's starting. You…you c-c-can't t-t-touch me. Get away from me."

Dean walked over to her. She shrank from him and acted like a cornered animal. She was starting to sweat profusely. Without touching her, he could feel the heat coming from her.

"I-I-It uh has st-st-started." She bent at the waist as stomach cramps hit her. "It hurts. The pain is so great. I can't stand this. Help me."

"What can I do? How can I help you?"

"De De Dean, y-y-you have to g-g-get away fr-fr-from me. G-Get S-Sam. Y-you don't h-h-have much time. Y-Y-You w-will f-f-f-feel it s-s-soon. S-S-Sorry." She stammered and tried to smile sadly at Dean.

"We'll get through this. I promise. I want you to understand that I don't care what my dad thinks about this. It doesn't change anything. I'll get Sam."

He wanted to hug her before he left, but Nessie put her arms in front of her. He left the room and ran down the stairs. He found Alex and Sam pouring over the Elf archives. Sam must have told Alex. He came running into Bobby's library.

"Where's Dad?"

Sam and Alex looked up. "Bobby and Dad went into town. Is Nessie okay?"

"No. She's hysterical and she burning up. She said it's started. Have you found anything to help her?"

Before Sam could answer, they heard Nessie screaming. The three of them ran up stairs to find Nessie in the corner screaming for Dean. She had reverted to her true elf face. She was sweating profusely and panting, her hair was plastered to her forehead. Her incisors had elongated into fangs. She was a truly terrifying sight. Before they could move toward her, she looked up and focused on Dean.

Nessie had completely lost it. She used her telekinesis to push Sam and Alex out of the room and shut the door. She slammed Dean against the wall.

"Nessie, sweetie, please let me go and let me help you."

She cocked her head to the left and watched Dean struggling. She could hear Sam banging on the door and yelling for her to let him in. Alex ran down stairs to her book. She had to hurry and make a knockout potion for her mom and dad. She knew it was the only way to subdue them now.

Nessie walked up to him, but she didn't speak. She moved her hand and he was thrown to the bed. She jumped on top of him and used her telekinesis to keep him pinned beneath her. She had a naughty smile on her face. In a very guttural voice that sounded nothing like her, she said, "MINE!"

"Please, please let me up. Nessie. You don't want to do this."

She cocked her head again and nodded her head yes. She did want to do this. She placed hands on each side of his head. She placed her head near Dean and smelled his scent. She could tell that he was close to the heat. She was almost purring with pleasure. Dean was starting to feel dizzy and light headed. He could hear Sam banging on the door. Sam had gotten an axe and was using it on the door. Sam would buy Bobby a new door, but he had to get into that room.

Nessie kissed Dean deeply and passionately. Dean was tense at first, but then he felt the heat beginning to flow through him and he melted into the kiss. Nessie smiled and let him go. She could tell the heat had begun in Dean. She let him go. Dean smiled at her and he flipped them so that he was on top. He breathed in her scent like Nessie had done. He bit his lip and waited for her to bite hers. They shared a blood kiss. It was more intense than any blood kiss before. Dean was burning up, but it just made him more excited. He pulled back and reached in to bite her neck. She bit him back.

Sam was through the door just as Alex ran up with two pouches. She told Sam that they needed to hit her mom and dad with the pouches to knock them out quick. She handed them to Sam. She didn't know if she had a good enough aim.

Sam burst into to the room. He hit Nessie first and then hit Dean. They passed out. Sam pulled Dean off Nessie. He could tell that Dean was running a fever; he must be in heat as much as Nessie.

Sam pulled Dean over his shoulder and took him to the room he was sharing with Alex. He put Dean on the bed closest to the door. He grabbed a towel and cut it into strips to use to tie Dean to the bed. When he was through, he ran to the other room and tied Nessie to the bed. He barely got her tied down before she woke up. She was furious and started struggling to get loose. She had to get back to Dean.

She screamed. "DEAN…DEAN." She looked menacing at Sam. "You can't keep us apart. DEAN." She continued to scream until she was horse.

Sam pulled Alex from the room. "Alex, I read in the archives that there may be a potion to help them. We need to find something to stop this or knock them out for longer."

"I know of a potion that should knock them out for at least a day. I'll get started on it right now."

Apparently, Dean had woken up. "SAMMY."

Sam went into the room. "Sam, untie me."

"I can't do that, Dean. You're in heat. You told me to tie you up, so that you and Nessie don't get pregnant or hurt each other."

"Sam, I've changed my mind. I can hear Nessie. She needs me. Now untie me."

"No, Dean. It's the heat talking. Nessie is fine."

Dean had started sweating profusely. He gasped in pain. "Sammy, it hurts. It feels like my insides are on fire. I can hear Nessie and she's hurting too. Please Sammy let us be together. We'll die if you don't let us be together, please Sam please."

Sam was going to have to be strong because Dean was so convincing. "No, Dean. Just relax."

Dean was furious and started cursing worse than Sam had ever heard him curse before. Sam left the room. Dean started screaming as loud and as long as Nessie.

Sam went into the kitchen to see what Alex was making and see if he could help her. While they were in the kitchen, Bobby and John came in. They heard Dean yelling obscenities and Nessie just screaming.

"What in tarnation is going on in here?"

Sam looked at Alex. "We're so screwed. Keep working on the potions."

Sam walked into the living room and moved to stand in front of the stairs to keep John from going up the stairs. "We have a situation." Before he could say anymore, they heard a crash upstairs and running feet.

"Dammit." Sam ran up the stairs and saw the door open in the room where Dean was supposed to be. "Alex, hurry. We need the potions, NOW!" He ran to the room where Nessie was supposed to be.

Bobby and John ran upstairs after Sam. Sam ran to the room. Dean was untying Nessie. They were both sweating profusely. Dean was on top of her. He had reverted to his elfin face. Sam had not seen his elf face. Dean had changed just like the elfin archives had said. It was frightening. Dean resembled Alex. Sam could tell without a doubt that Dean was Alex's father because their faces were so similar. Dean had ears that elongated but were not as long or as pointed as Nessie's were. His eyebrows were more arched than normal. His canine teeth had elongated into short fangs. But what was most disconcerting were Dean's eyes. His eyes were still green not cobalt blue like Nessie's, but the pupils were narrow and resembled cat's eyes.

John tried to move into the room, but Sam stopped him. "DEAN, What the Hell are you doing?"

Dean raised his head from sharing a blood kiss with Nessie. He cocked his head to the left just like Nessie did. "Go away!" Dean said in a voice that was not recognizable as his voice. They started ripping their clothes off.

John took a step back. "Christo."

Dean and Nessie did not react. The heat had completely consumed them now. They were slick with sweat and blood and their clothing was gone.

"Alex, Hurry. We need the potions NOW!" Sam yelled again. He knew that if he did not stop them now, they would regret what was about to happen in front of John, Bobby, and Sam. Sam pulled John and Bobby into the hallway. "I don't have time to explain everything, so don't interrupt me. Dean and Nessie are in heat. We have to separate them, now, before they have sex. We gotta knock them out and pull them apart."

Alex was pouring the potions into the throw pouches as fast as she could without spilling it. She yelled to Sam, "I'm almost done, Uncle Sam."

Sam knew that they had to get them apart. Sam, John and Bobby ran into the room and grabbed Dean. Sam punched Dean and tried to knock him out. Dean was stronger than normal and was not easy to knock out. Nessie was angry and used her telekinesis to knock them all to the wall and hold them there.

She smiled at Dean and nodded to him. He positioned himself between her legs. He was so aroused from the heat and blood. He was about to thrust into her. Alex ran into the room and threw the potion on her dad. He passed out before he could enter Nessie. He fell on top of her.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Nessie yelled.

Alex hit her mom with the potion and Nessie passed out. The men were released from the wall. Sam moved to Dean and rolled him off Nessie. "Bobby, we need something strong to tie up Dean, so that he cannot break loose again. Dad, help me get Dean into the other room."

John and Sam carried a nude Dean into the other room and laid him on the bed. Bobby came back with metal shackles to use to confine Dean. They placed a blanket over Dean's torso to hide his nakedness.

Once Dean was shackled, Sam took the other shackles and went to shackle Nessie. He saw Alex using a towel to wipe of the blood from her mom. Sam was always so amazed when he saw the way Alex was so gentle with her mom. It made his heart skip a beat. He didn't remember his mom and he never knew that kind of gentleness from his dad. Sometimes Dean had been this way when Sam was hurt or sick.

Sam helped Alex put a clean t-shirt and panties on her mom. He then shackled her to the bed. Sam put his arm around Alex. "They'll be okay. We'll get them through this." Alex sighed and leaned into Sam. Her uncle was the best.

John sat down on the bed beside the bed Dean was in. He put his head in his hands. He was overwhelmed by what he had witnessed. His son had reverted to an elf. It was too late to save him. His son was now a supernatural creature. If other hunters found out, then they would hunt Dean down and kill him. He should have killed Nessie when he had the chance instead of listening to Dean and Sam. This was wrong. He thought he had trained Dean better than this. He would have expected this from Sam, not Dean. Dean always did what he was supposed to do. He was a good hunter and obedient son. John shook his head. Dean wasn't a hunter any more. He was now an elf. John stood up. He was so disgusted. He would leave and sever ties with the boys. He walked down the stairs.

Sam came up behind his dad, as John was gathering his bags and weapons. Sam could tell his dad was leaving. "Dad, are you leaving to go on your hunt?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving. I can't be here any longer. You better be careful, Sam. Hunters aren't going to like it that you're traveling with three elves. You're going to be in danger. Maybe you should come with me?"

"Wait, you aren't leaving for a hunt. You're leaving because you don't like what happened to Dean. You called him an elf. He's still Dean, your son and he's only a hybrid. He's not a full elf."

"Let it go, Sam. Hunters won't see the difference. If you aren't coming with me, then get out of my way."

"Dad, Dean is still Dean. He's still your son. If you leave like this, it will destroy him. You can't do this to him."

"No, he made his decision. He chose a supernatural creature and now he is one too. Other hunters are going to want to kill him. Why did you let this happen to your brother? You should have killed the elf or let me kill her before this happened. Now, there's no saving your brother. He has reverted. He's not human."

"Dean is still Dean. Nessie makes him happy. She's not evil. She fixed your broken leg. She saved me from becoming a werewolf. Dean would have had to kill me, if Nessie hadn't saved me. She loves him. You should be happy that Dean has found someone who understands what we do and still loves him. With our lives, it's hard to find someone who doesn't care what we do. Yeah, technically, she's not human, but she has more humanity than most humans."

"I'm grateful that you're not a werewolf, but this is wrong. I saw her humanity first hand. They were drinking each other's blood like freaking vampires, Sam."

"Okay, you saw them at their worst, but Dad, I've never seen Dean so happy. She accepts him and he loves her."

John looked at Sam and shook his head. He couldn't be around this anymore. He grabbed his bags and headed out the door. Sam ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Dad, please don't leave like this. It'll crush Dean."

"Well, he should have thought of that before he mated with an elf. Take care of yourself, Sam."

His dad got in his truck and drove away. Sam was saddened by what had happened. The heat had definitely complicated their lives. He knew Dean would be devastated by John's rejection. Sam sighed he couldn't worry about that now. He had to help Dean and Nessie through their heat. He walked back to the house. He told Bobby what John had said and done. Bobby was furious with John. He thought John was an idiot.

"Don't worry, Sam. We'll get them through this. Now you need to tell me everything you know about what's happening to them and what we need to do." Bobby patted Sam's shoulder as they walked back inside the house.

Sam checked on Dean. He was still asleep from Alex's potion. He hoped that Dean stayed asleep. He went to check on Nessie. Nessie was still asleep as well. May be they would get through this. Alex was wiping her mom's head with a wet cloth. She told Sam that her mom's fever was too high. Sam got the thermometer and saw that her fever was very high. Nessie was moaning and thrashing. According to the archives on rare occasions a female's temperature will get too high and cause brain damage or even death. When this happens, the only thing that can save the female is for her to have sex with her mate. Repeated orgasms cause the temperature to drop.

Sam and Bobby got bags of ice and placed the ice on Nessie. Dean was running a fever as well, but it wasn't dangerous yet. It was two days and Sam told them that they had at least one to three days to go. They had kept Dean fairly comfortable with the sleeping potion. However, Nessie was another story. Her fever continued to rise even packed in ice.

Sam was becoming very worried. Nessie had lost consciousness without additional potions and had not regained consciousness for over a day. Her skin had taken on a grayish tint. Even Alex knew that her mom was in bad shape. She refused to leave her mother's side. She told Sam that she had never seen her mom this bad even with everything the elves had done to her.

Finally, at the end of the third day, Dean woke up. His fever was normal and he seemed lucid. He was no longer crazed to be with Nessie.

Sam started unshackling him. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm tired. My head hurts like a bad hang over, but I guess the heat is over."

"You need a shower. You've been sweating for three days. You stink, man."

Dean agreed. He could smell himself and he did stink. He wanted to look and smell better before Nessie saw him. After a very quick shower, he dressed in clean clothes and moved to go to Nessie. Sam stopped him in the hall. "Dean, I need to tell you about Nessie."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"No, she's not. It's rare but her fever continues to increase. We've packed her in ice, but it's not working."

Dean pushed past Sam and ran to Nessie's room. He found Alex sitting watch over her mom. She turned to her dad with tears in her eyes. Nessie was packed in ice and no longer shackled. Her skin had a grayish tint. She was always thin, but now she looked emaciated. Her breathing was ragged. Dean pushed the ice away and pulled her into his arms. He could feel how hot she was.

"What the hell happened to her? Is…Is…she dying?" He could tell she was dying but he asked the question of Sam anyway.

"According to the archives, sometimes a female develops a high fever that can cause brain damage or death. We've been trying to keep her fever down as much as possible, but she's gotten worse in the last six hours. We don't know what else to do."

"That's not exactly true, Uncle Sam. Now that dad's awake, he can save mom."

"What? How can I save her?"

Sam sighed. "According, to the archives, the only way to save her is for her mate to have sex with her. The more orgasms she has, the better. You would have to use double condoms to keep from getting her pregnant, but the condoms could still break. Also, she'll be unconscious for most of the sex?

"I have to make love to an unconscious Nessie?" Sam nodded. "Fine, everybody get out of here. NOW!"

They ran from the room and went down stairs to wait. Sam hoped it wasn't too late. Dean pushed the ice off the bed. He took Nessie's clothes off her and laid her nude form back on the bed. Dean took his clothes off and lay down beside her. He tried to wake her, but she did not respond. It was going to be difficult for him to get hard. Even when he had had one night stands, he never forced a woman that had passed out. Now he had to in order to save his mate.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on all the love he felt for her. He moved over the top of her and kissed her. His tongue forced her mouth open and he kissed her deeply. He tried to convince himself that she was responding, but she wasn't. He kissed down her body and tried to remember the last time they were together. He pulled her legs apart and kissed her private place. He was hoping that he could bring her to climax this way so that she might wake up enough for him to be responsive before he entered her. She was on fire. He felt like her skin was burning his tongue. He ignored the discomfort and concentrated on being her to climax. Her breathing changed and he heard her moan.

"De….De….De."

He looked up. He saw her eyes were open. The eyes were glassy and unfocused, but she was awake. He continued sucking and licking her. She came all over his face and moaned.

Dean moved back up and kissed her passionately. She was aware now and she was definitely kissing him back.

"It's alright baby. I'm going to take care of you. You'll be okay. You're so beautiful."

"De…De…De"

He knew she was with him then. She always called him that when they were having sex. It was the only time that she called him that. She called him this when she was aroused and so excited she couldn't say anything else. He felt between her legs and she started panting, Dean was ready as well. She was reaching for him and trying to pull him into her.

"Slow down baby. I gotta put this rubber on and then I'll fix you right up." Dean slipped the rubber on and then put on a second one like Sam had told him to do. He hoped he could stay hard because with two rubbers on, he didn't know if he would be able to feel anything. He slowly slid into her. He shouldn't have worried, he could feel everything. He began moving in her. Her arms and legs went around him. She was more lucid. He kissed her as he moved faster and faster.

She panted, "De…De…De."

He knew she was close. "Come on baby, you can do it. Come for me, baby." He increased the speed and slammed into her repeatedly. She threw her head back and came. He could feel her body convulsing around him. He almost came himself, but he was able to hold off barely. He knew he needed to keep going as long as possible.

As she came, her temperature noticeable went down. He started moving again. He was relieved to see that it was working.

After he brought her to organism a fifth time, her fever was normal and she was screaming his name. He couldn't hold off any longer. He came into her and collapsed on top of her. He rolled off and pulled her to him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Tired."

They cuddled together and fell asleep. Nessie was going to be okay. Sam, Bobby, and Alex saw the chandelier stop swinging and waited. They didn't hear anything so Sam decided to go up and see if everything was okay. He crept into the room as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake them. He saw that Nessie looked like her normal self. Her color was healthy. He was relieved. He went back down stairs to tell Bobby and Alex that crisis was adverted. He dreaded telling Dean about their dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean refused to talk to Sam about their dad. He knew he was a disappointment to his father. He couldn't remember everything that happened during the heat with Nessie, but he knew that his dad left and was disgusted by him. Dean pushed his feelings down and refused to even discuss it with Nessie. He did the only thing he could and threw himself into hunt after hunt. He wanted to prove to his father that he was still the hunter that his dad had made him to be. He had been running everyone hard for over a month and they were all exhausted.

They finally stopped for the night. Dean went to get them a room. Sam decided to use the time to get Nessie to do something.

"Nessie, you've got to talk to Dean. I've tried and it hasn't helped. He is going to kill us."

"Sam, I've tried to talk to him. He won't talk about your dad. He's so hurt by your dad's rejection that he has pushed all those feelings down so he doesn't have to feel them. He has been running us so hard since we left Bobby's, we haven't even had sex. I'm as exhausted as the rest of you. You know why he's doing this."

"I know. He's trying to deal with dad. He's doing it the Dean Winchester way."

"I'll try again. Why don't you and Alex make yourselves scarce for about an hour? I may have to push him. I really don't want to, but you're right, if he keeps this up, he'll end up killing himself or one or all of us."

"What do you mean push him?"

She smirked at Sam. "What you don't know about me could fill a book. What do you think it means that I'm an empath? It works both ways. I can feel your feelings, but I can also push a person to feel. I don't normally do that because it's rude and if he finds out that I pushed him, then he will be furious. I'm taking a big risk doing this."

"Maybe you shouldn't do it then. Dean might eventually slow down on his own accord. Maybe we should wait? I don't want you to jeopardize your relationship with Dean.

"No Sam. You're right we have to get through to Dean. I was so tired my mind wandered last night and I barely got my shield up to stop the knife that the ghost threw at you. We are out of options. If I have to push him, then I'll push him."

"Have you pushed me before?"

"Maybe. We can talk about that later. Here he comes. Man, he really looks exhausted. It won't be hard to push. Alex wake up, sweetie."

Alex stretched and sat up. She was so tired. As Dean got in the car to move them to their room, Nessie told Alex telepathy that she and Sam had to go get food or something because she was going to work her dad. Alex was shocked. Her mom rarely resorted to pushing, but she didn't say anything.

They unloaded the car and went into the room. It was awful even by their standards. The room wasn't very clean and it smelled strange. Sam and Alex made a big deal about wanting to get something to eat. Dean was ready to go with them. He wanted a beer, but Nessie touched his arm and pushed him to want to stay with her. Dean looked at her and felt this overwhelming feeling to stay with her for some alone time, so Sam and Alex left the room. He told them to bring him back some pie.

"Well, now that the kids are gone. What can we do to wait for them?" Dean smirked at Nessie and started slowly removing his jacket and over shirt. Nessie stopped him. He looked at her questioning. She made him sit on the bed and straddled his lap. She kissed him deeply and he responded in kind.

"Oh babe, I've missed this." Dean cupped her face and pulled her face to him for a deeper kiss. During the kiss, Nessie gently pushed him. He was oblivious to the push. She pulled back and looked at his eyes. They were unfocused. She hated pushing him but he needed the push for his own good and everyone else's.

"Dean, we need to talk and then you can ravish me."

"What are you mad about this time?"

"Darling, I'm not mad. I'm just tired. Aren't you tired?"

"Well, yeah, but we have been doing a lot of hunts."

"That is what I want to talk about. We need to talk about why we are doing so many hunts so fast."

"There is nothing to talk about. If this is why you wanted to be alone with me, well I'm going to go get a beer." He shoved her off his lap and stood to leave. She could tell that Dean was angry. He stomped to the door. This was not going as easily as she had hoped it would.

Nessie grabbed his arm. Dean felt dizzy. "Please, Dean, sit back down. We have to talk about the hunting. Please." She pushed him again. He looked at her arm on his arm and back at Nessie's face. He felt suspicious.

"Nessie, what are you doing to me. Don't deny it. I can feel you doing something to me. "

Apparently, Dean's elfin telepathy had gotten stronger if he could sense that she was pushing him. She would have to have skin to skin contact with him for her to be able to push him and that still might not work. Rather than answer him. She pushed him down onto the bed. She kissed him passionately. He did not respond at first, but he could not resist her for long. Before he realized what was happening, they were both nude with Nessie lying on top of him. She pushed him and this time he did not seem to notice. Nessie would try this again. She found that she could push him easier if she was kissing him at the same time.

"Dean, my love, why do we have to do so many hunts so fast? We are all so tired."

"I have to hunt as many as possible to prove to my dad that I'm not a a uh monster."

"Why do you think you're a monster? Is it the blood?"

"Yeah, the blood has changed me."

"But Dean, the blood is not demonic or vampiric. It doesn't make you a monster. Do you think I'm a monster, Dean?"

"No, of course not."

"Do you think that Alex is a monster?"

"No. She could never be a monster?"

"Then, how can you be a monster? If we aren't monsters, then how can you be a monster?"

"You weren't human, first. I was human and now I'm not human anymore. My dad will never accept me again unless I can prove to him that your blood hasn't destroyed me." A tear slid down Dean's face.

"How could my blood destroy you, Dean? Do you want us to leave you and Sam? There is a potion that I can give you that will stop the change and purge your system of all my blood." Nessie hoped he would say no to this but if her presence was causing his pain then she would do what was best for Dean.

Dean looked at her before he spoke. "No, I don't want you to leave me? I have never been as happy as I am with you and Alex. It was like a part of me was dead until I got that call from Alex to come and get you. I'm just so torn between this and what my dad thinks of me. I have tried so hard to be a good son. I did everything he ever asked me." He looked down as more tears coursed down his face.

"I guess being with me is the first time that you've ever done anything for yourself and went against your dad's wishes."

"Yeah, I'm not his good soldier any more, but I'm trying to show him that I can still be the soldier that he made me."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I never meant to be the cause of so much pain. I only wanted to love you." Nessie was crying herself. She kissed him and held him close and let him cry. Dean didn't like to cry, but his emotions were so raw and with the pushing all his feelings were on the surface and he could not stop himself. She knew he needed it and she cried too.

"Dean, do you regret me and Alex?"

"No, I don't regret having you and Alex in my life. I I just w-wish that my dad could accept this. I just wanted to prove to him that what we have wasn't hurting my ability to hunt."

"I don't think your dad can ever accept this, but whether he does or not, you have to decide what you want and who you want to be with. You can't live for your dad anymore. You have to do it for you, Dean and no one else, not your dad, not Sam, not Alex, and not even me. It has to be you. What do you want Dean and don't tell me what you think I want to hear. Tell the truth." As she said this, she pushed him again gently.

Dean looked at her and thought about what she said. "Okay, I I think I want to always keep you and Alex with me and Sam. I guess Dad will just have to take care of himself. We need to do what we do best and just keep hunting together as a family, a clan."

"But not at such a fast speed, Dean. Can we slow down just a bit and take a breath between hunts, please?" She looked at him pleading but she didn't push him this time.

"Yeah, I guess I have been running everyone hard. I'm kind of tired myself. Did we just have a chick flick moment? I must be more tired than I thought."

Nessie was relieved as hard as chick flick moments were for Dean. She knew this talk helped him and hopefully next time he would open up without the pushes. She gave Dean her best smile.

"Are we done talking because I really want to ravish you now?" Dean grinned and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Nessie laughed. "Ravish away."

After the love making, they were so exhausted that they just fell asleep. They normally got dressed before the kids got back, but this time they were so exhausted that they just went asleep nude. Nessie had even forgotten to tell Alex that it was okay to come back.

An hour later, Sam and Alex came into the room. They were shocked at the sight. Dean was asleep on his back with Nessie lying on top of him so they couldn't see Dean's package, but they definitely had a view of Nessie's ass. Alex looked away embarrassed. Sam averted his eyes and picked up the comforter and placed it over their naked forms.

"Well, Alex, that is something I hope we never see, again." Alex started giggling, she was so embarrassed.

Sam and Alex went to bed. The next morning, Nessie woke up first. She was still sleeping on top of a very nude Dean. She looked around the room and saw that everyone was still asleep. She grinned wickedly and started kissing Dean being careful to not wake him up. She felt him stiffen and grow hard beneath her. She crawled below the covers so that she could kiss him more intimately.

Dean thought he was having the most amazing dream. He felt him himself getting close to a climax. He was dreaming that Nessie was giving him a blow job. Just as he climaxed, he woke fully awake. He looked around the room and didn't see Nessie. Then he felt a mouth on his dick. He pulled the comforter up and looked down. Nessie was naked as was he and she was grinning mischievously She came back up to his face and kissed him deeply. He could taste himself on her mouth. He was so turned on and he became hard again.

"Well, that was an amazing way to be woken up. You do realize that we aren't alone?" Dean whispered.

"Yes, I know we aren't alone, but I woke up with us nude and couldn't help myself. Let's go to the shower. I'm a very dirty girl."

"Well, alright then. Let's get you clean. You dirty girl you."

They grabbed clothes and snuck to the bathroom for a shower. Once the door was shut, Alex and Sam looked at each other and groaned. Apparently, everything was right with Dean again because Nessie and Dean were making up for lost time. Sam and Alex got dressed quickly and left the motel room to get breakfast like they did every morning.

After the talk with Nessie, Dean had slowed down somewhat. He wasn't running them as hard as he had been. They were still moving from job to job, but Dean seemed calmer and he didn't mind taking a night off here and there. They got back to their routine in the mornings with Sam and Alex leaving for breakfast. Dean and Nessie had at least an hour or so for their private time. Everyone was happy that things were back to normal, well as normal as things ever were for them.

Dean refused to discuss his dad with Sam or Nessie. They knew that he was still hurting by his dad's rejection, but he seemed better able to cope with his feelings about his father. Nessie didn't think that he would ever be over it completely. It made her hate John Winchester. He was a selfish bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were stopped at a convenience store on their way to Pennsylvania. Alex and Nessie had gone to the restroom. Sam was looking at the map to try to find a way around all the construction they had been fighting all morning. Dean hated going so slow, which made him cranky so everyone hated going slow.

Dean was on the phone having a serious conversation. He looked worried.

Sam looked over at Dean. "Okay, I think I've found a way we can bypass the construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought."

Dean hung up the phone with a very concerned look on his face. "Yeah, problem is we're not going to Pennsylvania."

Sam looked at him unbelieving. "We… what?"

"I just got a call from uh an old friend. Her father was killed last night and she thinks this might be our kind of thing."

"What?" Sam could not believe this.

"Yeah. Believe me; she never would have called, never, if she didn't need us." Dean headed toward the car. How was he going to explain this to Nessie that he was going to go help an ex-girlfriend? Nessie had told him that what he'd had with Cassie didn't matter, but she might feel differently once she met her. He had to go help and he just hoped that Nessie wouldn't bust his chops too badly.

Sam was still standing by the car when Nessie and Alex came out to get in the car. Nessie took one look at Dean's face and she knew he was feeling guilty about something.

Dean looked back at Nessie and saw him watching him. He yelled at Sam. "Come on, you coming or what?" Before Dean could get in the car, Nessie leapt up on him. She grabbed Dean's face and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Dean pulled back and looked at her with a big grin on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, Dean, baby, it's okay. Of course, we'll help Cassie. I'm not jealous." She was grinning back at him. He kissed her back. He should have known Nessie would know. "You're amazing."

"Show me tonight how amazing I am after the kids go to sleep." With that, she jumped down and got in the back with Alex.

Dean started the car. He hoped Sam would drop the questions, but he had a feeling that Sam would keep up with the questions. Sam shook his head and climbed into the shotgun seat. Dean took off down the highway. He was going to have to drive them hard to get to Missouri.

Sam immediately started with the questions. "By old friend, you mean…"

Dean really didn't want to talk about this in front of Nessie and Alex, even though Nessie had said it was okay. He could feel her eyes boring into his back. "A friend that's not new."

"Yeah, thanks."

From the back seat, Nessie couldn't be silent any longer. "Her name is Cassie."

"Nessie, stop reading my thoughts. We can talk about this later." Dean knew that Nessie was starting to get a little irritated, which meant that she was picking up on his thoughts remembering Cassie. He knew he was so dead.

Sam was not ready to let his brother off the hook yet. "So…her name is Cassie? You've never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?"

"No."

Dean looked at Nessie in the rear window. Why couldn't Sam just shut up? "Yeah, we went out."

"You mean you dated someone for more than one night?"

Dean glared at Sam. "Am I speaking a language you're not getting here? Yeah, Dad and I were working a job in Athens, Ohio, and she was finishing up college and we went out for a couple of weeks."

"And…"

Dean just shook his head and shrugged.

"Look, it's terrible about her dad but, it sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do." Sam turned in his seat to face Dean. "Which by the way, how does she know what we do?"

Dean didn't answer.

Sam was shocked. "You told her! You told her! The secret, our big family rule number one, we do what we do and we shut up about it. For a year and a half, I do nothing but lie to Jessica and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything?"

Dean looks straight ahead. He refuses to answer.

"DEAN!"

"Yeah, looks like." He did not want to talk about this in front of Nessie. She was being quiet and that was never a good thing. At least Alex had gone to sleep. Sam was irritated and he settled in his seat and would not look at Dean.

When they stopped for lunch, Dean had Sam and Alex go in ahead of them so he talk to Nessie. He climbed into the back seat beside her. She watched him with a guarded expression.

"Nessie, I don't want to upset you, but we need to help her. She's terrified; I could hear it in her voice. Are you angry?"

"Angry is not the word for what I'm feeling. I have no problem helping someone in trouble, you know that, but you have feelings for this woman and that makes me a little uneasy."

"I don't love her anymore, Nessie, I love you."

"I know you love me, Dean, but you do have feelings for her and why do you feel so guilty?"

Nessie looked him in the eyes without blinking. Dean swallowed. "Alright, I do care about her, may be more than I should, but it's nothing compared to what I feel for you."

"Well, at least you're honest." She cupped his cheek with her small hand. "It's okay to help her, Dean. As long as, I'm the one you love the most, I have no problem helping her."

"Wow, Mrs. Winchester, you sure are an understanding person." This was the first time that he had called her that. She kind of liked the sound of it. She pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Does this mean that we're okay?"

"We're always okay, Mr. Winchester."

He helped her out of the car and they went into the diner to eat lunch. They had a quick lunch and were back on the road in record time. Dean was definitely in a hurry. Sam was over his irritation. The drive was much less stressful. Sam and Dean took turns driving so that they could get there quicker.

When they got into the town, they went straight to the local newspaper because Cassie was a reporter. They found her in a discussion with two men. They were discussing the recent deaths. The men walked away from Cassie. She looked very upset.

Cassie turned around and her eyes lit up when she saw Dean. Dean smiled at her.

Cassie had a musical sounding voice. "Dean." She walked towards him.

"Hey, Cassie."

Dean and Cassie just looked at each other. Nessie was standing directly behind Dean and she could feel all the emotions coming from Dean. She could feel the attraction that Dean still had for Cassie and the guilt; he had for having that attraction.

Dean broke eye contact and looked at Sam. "This is my brother, Sam." She politely smiled at Sam.

Nessie moved from behind Dean. He looked at her. "This is uh, my wife, Nessie and my daughter, Alex."

Nessie put her hand out for Cassie to shake. Cassie looked at her hand and shook it weakly. She couldn't believe that Dean was married. The young girl had a striking resemblance to Dean and really must be his daughter, but he had never mentioned having a child when they were dating.

Her reporter's eyes took in the sight of his wife. She was tiny, at least a whole head shorter than she was, but her face was the most remarkable. Her eyes were a vibrant green and slightly almond shaped. Her eyebrows were arched more than most people. Her other facial features were slightly angular. She was reminded of a pixie like Tinkerbell. As she gazed at his wife, Cassie felt an instant jealousy that somehow this tiny woman had been able to nab the elusive Dean Winchester when she had lost him.

She looked back up to Dean.

"Sorry about your dad."

She smiled at Dean. "Yeah. Me too."

She told them that she was needed at home and that they should meet her there later. She hoped that the 'wife' would stay in the motel room. She didn't want to have to interact with her. Cassie told them where a nice hotel was that wasn't too expensive.

When they got to the hotel, Nessie told Dean and Sam that she and Alex would stay at the hotel while they went to talk to Cassie about the case. She knew that Cassie didn't like her and knew that minimizing their contact would be better for getting the case done quicker. Anyway laundry needed to be done.

Dean tried to talk to Nessie about what had happened this afternoon with Cassie, but Nessie refused to discuss it. She kissed Dean before he left and told him that she was not upset with him. She just knew that Cassie would be more at ease without her there. Dean still felt like Nessie was upset with him.

Sam and Dean met Cassie at her mother's house. Cassie was glad that Dean had not brought his wife. She noticed how that Dean made sure to keep his distance from her. She told them how bad of shape her mother was in and how that she was staying with her. Her mother has been very nervous and frightened. She told them how scared her dad had been. Her dad had been seeing a black truck, but he didn't see the driver. She told them that the car was not dented before the accident and that there was one set of tracks from her dad's car and not two sets.

The first person murdered was a friend of her father's. The scenario was the same as her dad's accident. Cassie could not tell them why her dad and his friend were murdered.

"And you think this vanishing truck ran him off the road?" Sam asked.

"Say it out loud like that. Listen, I'm a little skeptical about this GHOST Stuff or whatever it is you guys are into."

Dean snorts and looks down. "Skeptic." He looks at Sam and back to Cassie. "Yeah, If I remember right, you said I was nuts." Dean had a hurt look on his face for a moment and placed it with a smirk"

"That was then."

"Hmm."

Sam didn't have to be an empath to know that Dean was hurt by his past with Cassie. He shook his head. He was going to make a point of confronting Dean about what is going on between him and Cassie.

"I just know that I can't explain what happened out there, so I called you."

They heard a door open and looked up as Cassie's Mom came into the house she was shocked that Cassie had company. She was too upset to speak with them. She went to her room. Dean and Sam took that as time for them to leave.

While they had been talking with Cassie, the truck took another life. The editor of the paper where Cassie worked was run off the road and killed like the others.

Dean and Sam got back to the hotel room and found Nessie and Alex asleep. Dean was relieved that he didn't have to explain things to Nessie. He was having so many conflicting emotions. He still felt something for Cassie, but he wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling or what those feelings meant. He did know that without a doubt that he wanted Nessie always and forever. He would not do anything to jeopardize that. He wondered if it was a mistake to have come here. Dean didn't know if he would be able to sleep. He curled up next to Nessie and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Cassie called Dean and told him that another person had died. Dean left Nessie a note to let her know what had happened. Dean and Sam headed over to the crash site.

Dean and Sam went back to the hotel to get ready for the funeral. As always Nessie took care of her men. She had already ironed their dress shirts and suits. She was just finishing Dean's pants, when they walked in. When Dean saw that Nessie had gotten their suits ready, his heart melted. His Nessie was truly a remarkable person. No matter how she felt about a situation, she made sure that Dean and Sam were taken care of.

Dean walked straight to her and put is arms around her as she finished the pants. "I love you, ya know."

"I know." She turned around and smiled up at him. He kissed her deeply. He was with who he was meant to be with. He was beginning to see that Cassie had only been a fling. He would not have ever felt for Cassie what he felt for his little elf. She always put everyone else ahead of herself.

She handed Dean his pants and turned to iron hers and Alex's black dresses.

They all got ready quickly. They didn't want to be late to the funeral. After the funeral, Dean and Sam went to interview some of the locals. Nessie and Alex stayed in the car because Sam and Dean were pretending to be insurance adjusters.

They found out that in the 1960's that there was a black truck that took black men and they were never seen again. Dean was thinking that all the deaths were somehow connected to Cassie and her family.

Before they got to the car, Sam could not stand it anymore. He had to know. He stopped Dean. "Dean, what is going on between you and Cassie?"

Dean decided to come clean."Okay so maybe we were a little more involved than I said. Okay, a lot more, maybe, and I told her the secret." Sam laughed. "about what we do and I shouldn't have."

"Oh man, everybody's got to open up to someone sometime."

"Yeah, I don't. It was stupid to get that close. Man look how it ended."

Sam just looked at Dean and smiled. Dean was getting irritated. "Would you stop? Blink or something."

"You loved her."

"Oh God."

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her."

Dean looked up at Sam with open vulnerability on his face and then he looked at his shoes.

"Oh wow, she dumped you."

"Sam, none of that matters anymore. Doesn't matter what I felt for Cassie because I have Nessie and Alex, now. I love Nessie. Cassie was a mistake. If Nessie had been free, then I never would have given Cassie a second look. I met Cassie one month after Bobby and I found the enclave. I was hurting so bad that I was with Cassie before I even realized what was happening. I needed to feel loved because I was so devastated about Nessie and Alex. Cassie happened to be the first girl that I found."

"Dean, Nessie loves you. I'm sure if you told her she would understand."

"Nessie and I have discussed this. With Nessie being an empath, she knew the first night about Cassie and every one night stand that I've ever had. I can't hide things from her. Sometimes I wish I could but I can't."

Dean looked down. Sam was amazed at how open Dean was being. He had changed a lot since he had been with Nessie. "If anyone can understand, it's Nessie."

"I know, Sam. I just hope I don't mess up. Now that's enough of a chick flick moment. Let's get back to the car before the girls freeze."

They went back to the hotel and changed clothes. They had dinner at the diner next door to the hotel. Dean was quiet. He hadn't felt like saying much after telling Sam everything that he had told him. When they got back to the hotel room, Dean told Nessie that he needed to go see Cassie. He promised her that he would only be gone a short time. Nessie kissed him and told him that she would wait up for him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Cassie was surprised to see Dean at her door. She had seen the way that Dean was with Nessie during the funeral. He was obviously in love with Nessie and not her.

"Dean."

"Hey."

"Come on in." Dean walked past her into the house.

"So, been busy or…" Dean said as he leaned against the wall.

"The paper's doing a tribute to Jimmy. I was just going through his stuff, his awards, trying to find the words."

"It's gotta be tough."

"For years, his family owned the paper. The Dorians had a whites only staff policy after they sold it, Jimmy became the first black reporter. He didn't stop until he became editor. He taught me everything. Where are your brother and family?"

"Not here."

"Alright, so ah, what brings you here?"

"We're trying to find a connection between the three victims. By the way, did you talk to your mom about what Todd said about not being a racist?"

"I did. She didn't want to talk about it."

"So just then why did you ask about where my brother and family were?

"Nothing, not important."

"Could it be because without them here it's just you and me and not you, me, and my family would be easier?" He knew he was pushing her and he wasn't sure why, but he wanted to know the truth.

"It's not easier. Look I…"

He lost his nerve. "No forget it. It's fine. We'll keep it strictly business."

"Huh. I forgot you do that."

"Do what?"

"Oh, whenever we get what's the word close anywhere in the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability, you back off or make some joke or find any way to shut the door on me."

"Oh, that's hilarious. See I'm not the one that took that big final door and slammed it behind me and I'm not the one who took the key and buried it."

"Are we done with this metaphor?"

"All I'm saying is I was totally up front with you back then and you nailed me with it."

"The guy I'm with, the guy I'm hoping might be in my future tells me he professionally pops ghosts."

"Not the words, I used."

"And that he has to leave to go work with his father."

"I did."

"All I could think was, if you want out fine but don't tell me this insane story."

"It was the truth, Cassie. And I noticed that it didn't sound so insane the minute you thought I could help you."

"Back then I thought you just wanted to dump me."

"Whoa! Now let's not forget who dumped who."

"I thought it was what you wanted."

"Well, it wasn't."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Dean realized that he had pushed her too far. She grabbed him and kissed him passionately. As gently as he could he pushed her away. "Don't, you can't do that now."

"Are you worried about your wife? Would it be bad just once for old time's sake? She never has to know."

"I'll know, Cassie. I can't do that to her. She doesn't deserve this."

Cassie looked at Dean and realized that he truly loved the woman. She decided on a different tack.'

"Is the young girl really your daughter?"

"Yes, her name's Alex."

"How? I mean you never mentioned having a kid when we were dating?"

"It's a long story. Short version is doing our work, my dad moved us around all the time. When I was a teenager, I met Nessie in one of the small towns we were staying for awhile. She was not the normal type of girl that I usually went after. She so different, but one look at her and I was hooked. We made love and I got her pregnant, but I didn't know she was pregnant. She went back to her family and we left town like we always did. She was the first girl that I ever regretted leaving. I was usually fine to move on. You know, I love them and leave them. I thought about her for years after that. Nessie didn't have any way to contact me to tell me about my daughter. She never told her family who the father was. Her family was kind of like a cult. She was beaten and raped because she had a child out of wedlock and without permission. They almost killed her, but no matter what they did she never told them about me."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, her life was hell because of me. About seven months ago, she escaped with our daughter. She found us and we've been together since. We got married four months ago."

"Wow. That was quick."

"Maybe but Nessie's amazing. And I said it was a long story. I can't talk specifics, but I do love her."

"Sounds to me like you feel guilty and that maybe that's why you're with her."

"It's not like that. I LOVE HER. I don't expect you to understand. Sam's the only one who understands."

"What about your dad?"

"He thinks I'm nuts."

"Maybe he's right."

"No, he's not."

"If we had been together, would you have left me for her when she escaped?"

Dean looked down. He knew that no matter who he was with, he would have left them to be with Nessie. She was his soul mate and he knew it. "I would have left anyone for her. I might have tried to stay with you for awhile, but I would not have been able to stay away from her. She means everything to me. I would give up anyone and everything for her. She did it for me."

"Can I ask a real personal question?"

"I guess."

"She is so tiny and I remember you were rather large and that even with my height I had trouble taking all of you our first few times we were together. I guess you can't be fully satisfied with her."

"Wow that is personal. Well, just so you know. Nessie can take all of me with ease and she completely satisfies me sexually and every way."

Cassie felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry I asked. I was just curious. She looks so fragile."

"Trust me. She is much stronger than she looks."

"I guess she knows all about your work?"

"Yeah, she knows. Nessie helps us with research and other stuff."

"What about your daughter, Alex. Does she go to school?"

"No, she's home schooled. It may be selfish, but I keep them with Sam and me. We were apart for so long and I can't imagine doing anything without the two of them."

"How does Sam feel about the arrangement? He must feel like a third wheel."

"Sam is cool with it. Nessie is like a sister to him. He's kind of geeky. Nessie is super smart, so Sam and Nessie are always having some kind of geek fest. Alex and I can leave the hotel room without them even noticing when they're in geek mode. Sam has told me that he loves having them with us. Sam and Alex have a special bond and spend a lot of time together. He helps her with her studies."

"Your life is strange, Dean."

"Yeah, but it's all I got. Ok. Well, I should go. Don't worry about the truck. We'll find a way to stop it."

Dean left her house and went back to the hotel. He felt so guilty. He had pushed Cassie until she had kissed him and for a second he had kissed her back. With one touch, Nessie would know. He didn't want to hurt her. He snuck into the room and saw that Sam and Alex were asleep. He thought Nessie was also asleep, so he went to take a shower. Nessie snuck into the shower when she heard the water in the shower start. She climbed in behind Dean.

When she touched his shoulder, he jumped. He did not expect to see a nude Nessie smiling up at him. She kissed him, but before anything else could happen. Dean told her that he kissed Cassie and he was sorry. Nessie, of course, already knew this, but she was glad that he told her. She just pulled him to her and kissed him as passionately as she could. She wanted him to know he was forgiven. Dean was so relieved. His Nessie was truly amazing and seemed to understand him better than he understood himself.

They started kissing passionately. He lifted her up to his waist and she put her legs tightly around him. He thrust into her and they both moaned from the sensation. After his discussion with Cassie, he was amazed that his tiny little elf could take all of him inside her. He thrust into her until they both climaxed. They quickly cleaned up and then went to bed curled up together. Dean was amazed that he actually loved Nessie even more. He was thankful that Cassie had dumped him because it left him free to be with Nessie.

Cassie was lying awake in her bed. She was thinking about Dean and Nessie. There was something about Nessie that she didn't like. The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that Nessie was somehow manipulating Dean. She needed to tell him. She would make sure that he knew he was being manipulated. She remembered how much Dean hated that. Once she decided this, she was able to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the early morning while they slept, the Mayor was murdered by the phantom black truck. He was the first non-black man to be killed. He was not in his car. The truck ran him down and ran him over.

Sam and Alex had gotten up to go to breakfast as usual. Alex was glad that Dad was curled up with her mom. She was worried when they went to sleep and he wasn't back yet. Her mom had told her not to worry that her dad would be back soon. Alex was worried that the Cassie woman had her sights set on her dad. After the discussions in the car between Sam and her dad, she knew that he had a history with this woman. She just hoped that he loved her mom more. Seeing her dad spooning her mom with his arms around her, she wasn't worried anymore.

At the diner, everyone was talking about the mayor. Sam got their food to go. He normally liked to give Nessie and Dean plenty of time in the mornings. He knew that they needed to get back and let Dean know about the mayor. He told Alex to call and let them know that they were coming back. The last thing he wanted to see was Dean and Nessie in the middle of something.

Dean and Nessie were still asleep when they got the call from Alex. They quickly got dressed and waited for Sam and Alex to get back so that they could go investigate the murder.

Sam and Dean left Nessie and Alex in the motel room. They went to the murder site and spoke with the police.

Sam went back to Dean to tell him what the police told him. "Apparently, every bone was crushed. His internal organs were turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, but it's almost like something ran him over."

"Something like a truck?"

"Yep."

Dean and Sam decided to split up to try to get more information. Sam went to the courthouse. Dean went to the paper to try to look up information from the newspaper archives. Cassie was there, of course, and offered to help him. She got them some coffee and then sat down beside him. She was trying to find the right time to tell Dean her suspicions about Nessie. She knew she had to be careful.

Dean thanked her for the coffee. "Look, I'm trying to find some link between those killings back in the sixties and what's going on now. There's not a lot about it in the paper."

"Not surprising. Probably minimal police work too. Back then equal justice under the law wasn't too literal around here. Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Dean was reading the computer screen and only half listening.

"I don't know the best way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Do you know that Nessie is manipulating you?"

Dean looked at her and laughed out loud. Cassie just looked at him seriously. "Wait. You're serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. I guess you can't see it, but I can."

"Cassie, you couldn't be more wrong. She's not manipulating me. She loves me. If you knew her, then you would know how ridiculous that is."

Before more could be said, Sam called Dean to tell him what he found. Dean flipped open his phone. "Yeah."

"_Okay, the courthouse records show that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor bought an abandoned property. The previous owner was the Dorian family for like 150 years."_

Dean looked at Cassie. "Didn't you say the Dorian family used to own this paper?"

"Along with most everything else around here. They were pillars of the town."

Dean flipped through the computer to find a story titled, Dorian Still Missing. "That's interesting. This Cyrus Dorian, he vanished in April of 63. The case was investigated but never solved. That was right around the time when the string of murders was going on back then."

Sam told him that the Mayor tore down the Dorian place after he bought it the previous month, which was right before the killings started.

Dean looked at Cassie for confirmation. "It was a big deal, one of the oldest local houses left. It made the front page."

Dean started looking back through the newspaper archives. He found an article about the mayor bulldozing the Dorian house. "Mayor Todd bulldozed the Dorian family on the third. The first killing was the very next day."

Sam and Dean agreed that the bulldozing of the Dorian house most likely started the killings, but they needed more information. They needed to know why the Dorian house and the killings were tied. They knew that the one person who could tell them was Cassie's mom. Cassie didn't think her mom would talk to them because she was so afraid.

Dean knew that Nessie could get Cassie's mom to talk and she could help her mom relax. "Cassie, I think Nessie could help your mom open up."

Cassie could not hide her distaste at that idea. "How exactly could Nessie help my mom? You better explain it to me because I'm not going to let her near my mom unless you do."

"Why do you dislike her? Are you jealous?"

"I don't dislike her exactly and I am certainly not jealous. I don't trust her. Dean, I still think Nessie is somehow manipulating you."

Dean chuckled. "I've already told you that Nessie's not manipulating me. She can help your mom, though."

"How, How can she help my mom?"

"Well, this is going to sound unbelievable, but I swear it's true. Nessie's an empath. She can help someone if she chooses, but she doesn't usually do it. She only does it when she thinks it will help someone. She can help a person to get past their fear or grief."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "If she can do what you say, then she's definitely manipulating you, Dean. You're being foolish to think otherwise. I don't think I want her around my mom."

"Come on Cassie. Do you trust me?"

Cassie looked Dean in the eye. She could see that he truly wanted to help. "Yeah, I guess I do, but if she does anything to hurt my mom, then I will stop it. What is she psychic?"

"Not exactly. She can sense a person's fears and send calmness to them to lessen their fears. She won't hurt you or your mom. She could help your mom not feel so afraid. Please, Cassie let her try."

"Alright, I will let her talk to my mom. Come by the house this evening."

"Okay, we'll see you in a few hours."

Dean picked up Sam and went back to the motel room. He told Nessie what he needed her to do. Nessie would do it, of course. She rarely denied Dean anything he asked, but she knew that Cassie did not like or trust her. She told Dean of her suspicions about Cassie. Dean told her honestly that Cassie thought she was manipulating him.

"Dean, I did sort of push you once. I guess some people might think that was manipulation." Nessie hung her head. She had thought it was helping Dean, but maybe Cassie was right and she did manipulate Dean.

"What? When did you push me and why the hell are you just telling me now?" Dean was furious.

"After your dad left, you were running us so hard from hunt to hunt that we were all exhausted. I was afraid with everyone so tired someone would make a mistake and be killed. I just talk to you about that. I pushed you a little just so you would talk about your feelings, but I did not make you feel or say anything. I swear. I just helped you talk about your dad. I'm sorry. Dean. I didn't think I was manipulating you. I was only trying to help. Please forgive me. I have not done it any other time I swear."

Nessie was crying. She was so dejected. She never meant to do anything to make Dean feel like he was manipulated. It wasn't what she did to frightened victims.

Dean took a deep breath. "I remember the conversation. I remember not wanting to think about dad, but you seemed so sure that I needed to talk so that I felt like I could. It did help me, Nessie. Have you done this to me at any other time?"

"No, I swear. I won't do it again. Please Dean, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. You were trying to help and I understand that, but next time you think you need to 'help me' again. Don't hide it from me."

"Are we over our fight? Do you still love me?" She was so scared. Dean might turn to Cassie.

"Come here. Yes, our little spat is over. Of course, I still love you that will never change. You don't need to be so afraid of losing me. We are life mates after all." He smirked and then gave a kiss with so much passion that her knees went weak.

Dean smirked. "Maybe my telepathy is getting stronger because I know that you fear I might turn to Cassie. That will never happen. All I ever want is you, Mrs. Winchester."

While they were discussing Cassie, she was being visited by the black truck. The truck was outside her mom's house. The truck revved its motor. Cassie was terrified. The truck acted like it was trying to get in the house. Cassie had never been so scared in all her life. She grabbed her cell phone and called Dean. "DEAN!"

Dean could hear the fear in Cassie's scream of his name. The three of them left the motel as fast as they could. They decided to leave Alex at the motel room. When they arrived at Cassie's mother's house, they could see how upset Cassie was.

Sam made them some tea while Dean and Nessie sat down next Cassie and her mom. Nessie moved to sit in front of Cassie's mom while Dean spoke to Cassie.

Cassie didn't know who was driving the truck. The truck just disappeared. She didn't understand why the truck didn't kill her.

Nessie looked at Cassie. "Whoever is controlling the truck wants you afraid first." Nessie turned back to Cassie's mom. "Mrs. Robinson, can I hold your hand, please."

Mrs. Robinson looked at her and then at her daughter. She was visibly shaking. "Mom, let her hold your hand. It's okay."

She held her hand out and Nessie took it gently in her hands. She smiled at the terrified woman. Nessie began to rub small circles in the back of her hand with her thumb. Nessie closed her eyes and gently pushed calmness to the terrified woman. Cassie started to say something, but Dean put a finger to his lips and shook his head. Her mom closed her eyes. As she slowly pushed calmness to the woman, she appeared to relax. Cassie could even see the worry lines in her mother's face disappear. She thought maybe she was wrong about Dean's wife.

Nessie and Mrs. Robinson opened their eyes and smiled at each other. Nessie nodded at Sam that he could start asking her questions.

Sam asked her questions about her husband and what she saw. Mr. Robinson told them how scared her husband was before he was killed. He was afraid of a big black truck. He thought the truck belonged to Cyrus Dorian.

Dean recognized the name and pulled the printouts from his jacket. He held up the copy of the article of Dorian Still Missing for all to see. "Is this Cyrus?" She nodded.

"Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago."

Dean knew she was hiding something. "How do you know he died? The paper said he went missing. How do you know he died?"

"We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while. I I I was also dating Martin in secret, of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and he found out about Martin, I don't know, but he changed. His hatred, his hatred was frightening. There were rumors, people of color disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and I were going to be ah married in that little church near here, but uh last minute we decided to elope because we didn't want the attention. The day we set for the wedding was the day someone set fire to the church." She started crying. Nessie's eyes jumped for just a second but Cassie saw it. Nessie had to push really hard and she was afraid if she had to push any harder, the woman's nose would start bleeding.

Nessie nodded at her to continue. "There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died."

Sam had to ask. "Did the attacks stop after that?"

"NO! There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin you see, Martin got loose and he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him."

Dean was shocked. "Why didn't anyone call the cops?"

"This was 40 years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton Somes and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus's body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the edge of his land. All three of them kept that secret all these years."

Sam looked down and then back to her face. "And now all three of them are gone."

"Mayor Todd was a good man. He was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus's disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done and he did nothing because he knew what Cyrus had done. I've been trying to protect all these men and now there's nothing and no one left to protect."

At this Nessie broke her silence, "Yes, there is." Nessie made a point to look at Cassie. At this her mom's eyes welled up and tears spilled down her face. She took her daughter's hand. Cassie flinched she felt a power surging through her mom. She looked at Nessie, but didn't say anything.

Sam thought they had enough information. "Thank you, Mrs. Robinson. We'll take care of the truck."

Nessie knew they were done, but she wanted to help the woman. She smiled at her and took both her hands. She did one final push. "None of this that has happened is your fault. Let go of the guilt that you've carried. You are now free of it." The woman looked at Nessie and smiled a true smile. "Now, I want you to get a good night's sleep. You're very tired. If you ever need anything you can call me day or night. I will leave my number with Cassie. You're a good, brave woman and you husband loved you. Just remember the love and not the pain. Now go to bed and sleep."

Cassie's mom yawned. She shook Sam and Dean's hands and hugged Cassie. She then headed up to bed.

Dean was proud of Nessie and he pulled her into a hug. "You did good, baby."

Before he could say anything else, Cassie grabbed Nessie and spun her to face her. "WHO. ARE. YOU?'

Nessie didn't know what to say. "I'm Nessie, Dean's wife."

"Ugh. I mean WHAT. ARE. YOU? I felt something from my mom when I held her hand."

Dean pulled Nessie away from Cassie to stand behind him not to protect Nessie but to keep her from hurting Cassie. "I told you that Nessie's an empath. She did not hurt your mom. Nessie would never do that. Couldn't you tell that your mom felt better? She will probably get some sleep tonight. You told me that she hasn't been sleeping."

"I want to know what exactly she did to my mom."

"I pushed her. I pushed aside her negative emotions, such as her fear and guilt, away from her. I pushed her to relax."

"YOU PUSHED HER. How can you do that?"

"Dean told you. I'm an empath."

"Yeah, he told me, but what does that mean?"

Nessie looked at Dean. She didn't know how much she should say to this woman. "I can't explain it to you. Dean, I'll be waiting in the car."

Nessie turned and walked to the door. As her hand reached for the door knob, Cassie ran after her and spun Nessie and slammed her into the door before Dean or Sam could stop her. Nessie reacted on instinct to the sudden attack. She used her telekinesis to slam Cassie to the wall and held her to the wall. Cassie could not move. She tried to scream but she couldn't.

Nessie did not have the best control of her newer powers. Dean had to calm Nessie down. Dean moved to stand between Nessie and Cassie. "Nessie, I know you're upset. She shouldn't have grabbed you, but you've got to let her go. She's human and you know you can't hurt her. Let her go, baby."

Nessie was angry. This human had hurt her and she hadn't done anything to her. She had tried to help her mother and this is how this person repays her. She looked up at Dean. He cupped her cheek. "Let her go." She knew Dean was right. She couldn't hurt this pathetic human, so she released her.

Cassie dropped to the floor. Sam helped her stand. Cassie eyed Nessie with fear in her eyes. Nessie was glad she was afraid, Cassie should be afraid. She whispered. "Please, just tell me what you are? You're not human, at least not completely."

Nessie looked at Dean. "Dean, can we trust her, if I tell her what I am?"

Dean looked at Cassie. "Cassie, if we tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone, not even your mother?"

"I promise. I won't say anything. I just need to know what she is." Dean believed her. Nessie could read her and she believed Cassie wouldn't tell anyone. Cassie just needed to know for herself.

Nessie smirked. "You might not feel that way, when I tell you. You're right. I'm not human. I'm an elf. Before you ask, no I don't know Santa Claus. We, elves, are more like the Lord of the Ring elves.

Cassie looked irritated. "Well, I thought you were going to tell me the truth, not make up some impossible story." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Dean smirked at her. "This is your line for everyone." Nessie felt pain from Dean. She would ask him about that later. She knew the only way that she could convince her was to show Cassie her face.

"I'll show you my true face, but promise you won't scream. My true countenance can be disturbing to humans, but I won't hurt you."

"I promise. I won't scream." Cassie didn't really believe any of this.

Nessie looked at Dean and he nodded. She took a breath and her face morphed into her elf face. Cassie put her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She had never seen anything so frightening and beautiful at the same time. Nessie looked more fragile but also stronger at the same time. Nessie's ears became long and pointed. Her eyebrows were long slants over her forehead. Her nose and chin were more pointed. Her entire face seemed more angular. Nessie smiled and Cassie could see that her canine teeth had elongated into a set of fangs. Cassie was mesmerized by the transformation. Then Nessie opened her eyes. The pupils of her eyes were narrow slits like the eyes of a cat. As Cassie looked in her eyes, she wasn't afraid any more. Cassie reached out to touch her ears, but she stopped. She didn't know if Nessie liked to be touched.

"It's okay. You can touch me. I won't hurt you." Cassie noticed her voice was different. It was lighter almost airy. Cassie touched her ears and then her eye brows. Cassie ran her hand over her cheek bones and her chin. Nessie opened her mouth so that Cassie could touch her fangs.

"Wow, so elves are real. Is everything real?"

Cassie looked at Dean for confirmation. "Yeah, most things are, such as, fairies, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and demons. Lots of stuff."

"And, and you fight all these things."

"Well, we only fight the evil ones. Nessie and Alex aren't evil."

"Alex is really your daughter? Does that mean she's half elf and half human?'

"Yeah, she is."

Nessie put her human face back. "If we're done with the show and tell, we have a killer truck to get rid of."

"Nessie, I'm sorry."

Nessie turned back to look at her and tilted her head to the left like she did when she was thinking. It reminded Cassie of how a dog would move its head.

"No, more like a cat."

Cassie looked at her. "Wh What?"

"You think I remind you of a dog, but it's mostly cat. I have cat DNA, not dog, well, except for my coyote." Nessie grinned. Maybe she would like this Cassie woman. Cassie laughed and looked at Dean. Maybe she would like this Nessie woman.

"No worries. I don't hold grudges. Come on guys." Nessie left the house followed by Dean and Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They went to the swamp to dredge up the truck. They hotwired a bull dozer to pull the truck out of the swamp. Nessie stripped her clothes off and stood before them completely nude.

Sam averted his eyes. "Nessie, what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, you're human and I'm an elf as we have already discussed this evening. I can swim in ice water longer than you or Dean without getting hyperthermia."

"Okay, why did you take all your clothes off?"

"Sam, are we playing 20 questions? I want to have dry clothes when I'm done." She took the chain and jumped into the swamp to find the truck. She used her senses to find the evil. It did not take her long. She wrapped the chain around the bumper. She swam back to the surface. She quickly put her clothes back on. She wasn't going to tell Dean but she even felt a chill after the dip in the swamp.

Dean started the bull dozer and pulled the truck out of the swamp. They found Cyrus in the cab of the truck. They pulled his body out of the truck and laid it on the ground. Sam and Dean quickly salted the body and poured lighter fluid all over it. Dean threw a lighter on the body. They watched it burn.

Sam looked at Dean. "Think that'll do it?" As soon as Sam said it, the black truck appeared and revved its engine.

"I guess not." Dean said.

"So burning the body had no affect on that thing?"

"Sure it did. Now it's really pissed."

"But his ghost should be gone, right, Dean?"

Nessie shook her head. "Apparently, not the part's that fused with the truck."

Dean ran to the car.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"Going for a little ride."

"What?"

"Going to lead that thing away. That rusted piece of crap, you and Nessie gotta burn it."

"How, the hell, are we supposed to burn a truck, Dean?"

"I don't know. Figure something out."

"Figure something out?" Sam looked at Nessie.

Nessie and Sam hid, while Dean took off to lead the truck away. "Sam, what are we going to do? If we don't do something, it'll kill Dean."

"We won't let that happen."

Sam and Nessie were lost in thought. Suddenly, Nessie knew what to do. "Sam, I could try my fire bending to melt the truck, but I'll need Alex to boost me. Between the two of us, we should be able to get the fire hot enough to melt it.

Sam wasn't so sure but he was at a loss of what to do. Nessie called Alex and had a cab pick her up and bring her to them, while Dean was having more difficulty staying ahead of the truck.

Nessie had Alex stand behind her and Alex put her hands on her mom's shoulders. Nessie held her hands above her head and concentrated. Sam sprinkled salt all over the truck. When he was done, he stood back. A fire ball erupted above both their heads. Nessie pushed the fire ball to the truck. An arch of fire enveloped the truck. The heat was stifling. Sam stepped back from the fire. The tires melted, but the truck did not melt. Nessie and Alex pushed harder. They had never attempted anything like this before. They were doing it to save Dean. Sam watched their faces. The heat was increasing, but it still was not enough to melt the old truck.

Nessie yelled for Sam. "Sam, I need you to stand behind me and help boost me like Alex is doing. Hurry."

Sam stood like Alex and put his hands on her shoulders. He didn't know what to do, but Nessie told him to concentrate on his love for Dean and push that into her through his hands. Nessie could feel it working. The heat was increasing and turning white hot. The truck was starting to melt. Nessie pushed the fire with all her might. Blood poured from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth, but she did not stop. The truck was melting.

Dean called Sam to find out what was being done. He was having a harder time keeping ahead of the truck. Sam kept one hand on Nessie to keep up the boosting. He told Dean what Nessie was doing. He told Dean to just hold on a little longer.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the truck was gone. Nessie collapsed. They saw the blood pouring from Nessie's eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Alex screamed. Sam knelt down beside Nessie and he checked Nessie's vitals. She was breathing, but her pulse was weak.

Dean called Sam to tell him the truck disappeared. He wanted to speak with Nessie, but Sam told him that Nessie was unconscious. Dean drove back to the swamp and ran to Nessie. Alex was trying to wipe the blood from her mother's face. As she wiped her face, more blood poured down her face. Dean tried to get Nessie to wake up.

"Sam, we need to get her back to the motel. I'll call Cassie and let her know that it's over." Cassie wanted to know how they got rid of the truck. Dean just told her that she probably did not want to know. He hung up the phone. He carried Nessie to the car. He got in the back of the impala and held her in his arms. Sam drove to the motel.

Dean laid Nessie on the bed. He told Alex to get a wet wash cloth for her mom. He looked at Sam. "Okay, Sam, what did she do to herself? How did she have that much power to melt a truck?"

"You're not going to like the answer."

Dean rubbed his face. He was feeling so stressed. "Just tell me, Sam."

"She needed a boost. She had Alex and me push into her to boost her power. Man, the heat was unbelievable. This blinding white heat just flowed from her hands to the truck. The truck started to melt and then it just exploded. Alex and I were behind Nessie so we couldn't see her face. Dean, we didn't know that she was bleeding. If I'd known, then I would have made her stop."

"It's not your fault, Sammy. Don't feel responsible. Oh Nessie, what did you do to yourself this time." Dean looked lovingly at her and brushed a stray hair from her forehead.

Alex was worried about her mom, but she was also worried about her dad. He didn't handle it well when her mom was hurt.

"Dad, mom will be okay. She's tough and she already looks better. I think her breathing's better."

Dean checked Nessie and he could tell that Alex was right. Nessie had stopped bleeding. She was breathing deeper and her color was better.

Dean said to no one in particular. "I guess we just have to wait for her to wake up."

Dean stripped down to his boxers and climbed on to the bed with his back to head board. He pulled Nessie to him with her back to his front. He kept whispering into her ear. He knew that if she could hear him, then she might wake up.

Nessie felt like she was floating. In the far distance, she could hear Dean calling to her. The closer she came to him, the more pain she felt. She tried to turn away from the pain, but Dean sounded so desperate. She started to move toward his voice. The pain was blinding.

Dean felt her hand twitch. He grabbed it and started calling her to come back to him. Nessie opened her eyes and screamed because the pain in her head was so intense. Sam and Alex came to the bed. Dean stroked her head.

"Nessie, can you hear me?" Dean turned her head and looked into her open eyes. She could not answer him. The pain was too great. She could not respond except for a weak flinch of her hand. Dean looked at Sam and Alex.

"She's not responding."

Sam knew that Dean was desperate. "Maybe she just needs more time. Maybe we should go to Bobby's."

Dean nodded. "Would you call him, Sam, and make sure it's okay for us to come? I don't want to subject her to dad in her vulnerable state."

Sam left the motel room to make the call. Alex curled up beside her mom and took her other hand. Tinkerbell jumped up on Nessie's feet to give as much support as she could.

Nessie heard distant voices and she knew that they were her clan concerned for her safety. She wanted to answer them, but she had to use all her remaining energy to heal. She knew that she had pushed herself way to far almost to the point of death, but if she had not stopped the truck then there would have been a good chance that they would have lost Dean. That was unacceptable to her. She could not lose him. He had a destiny to perform that he was not even aware of. So she ignored the concerned voices and concentrated on healing her body.

Dean was beside himself with worry. He could tell that her breathing was better, but she had showed no signs of waking up. He was so distraught that he considered taking her to a hospital. He could tell that her left side appeared to be paralyzed. Sam was convinced that she had suffered a massive stroke. They didn't know if a hospital would help her or hurt her. Dean could only think of one thing – take her to Bobby's.

Sam called him and told him what had transpired and Bobby, being Bobby, told the boys to come on and get her here as soon as possible.

"Dean, Bobby told us to come as soon as we can. He said there was no sign of dad. He'll have rooms ready by tomorrow morning. He also said that he has not heard from dad, so maybe we'll get lucky and he won't show up." Sam tried to look hopeful.

Dean just shook his head. "When have we ever had good luck, Sam? I'm sure dad will show up, but I don't care what dad has to say about our living relationships. He's the one that is going to have to get used to this. I will never leave Nessie or Alex."

"You don't have to convince me. I agree with you. I just wish she would wake up."

Dean looked at Alex and Sam. "She'll wake up when she's ready. Why don't you and Alex get some sleep because we have a long drive tomorrow?"

"Dean, you'll probably do most of the driving so why don't you let me watch Nessie while you sleep."

"Thanks Sam but I can't sleep when she's like this. I'll just sit here behind her and maybe I'll get some rest."

Sam and Alex got ready for bed and tried to sleep, but every time Nessie gasped or screamed, they were all awake and by her side to see if she had woken up. By morning, all their nerves were frayed.

The next morning, Dean and Sam checked her vitals. They were guardedly optimistic. Some of her vitals were better with other's remaining unchanged.

They loaded the car in record time. Dean wanted to get to Bobby's as soon as possible. They took blankets and pillows from the motel room. Alex would ride in the back seat with her mom. Dean wanted to ride back there, but he decided that with him driving, they would be at Bobby's in half the time.

As Dean was carrying Nessie out to the car, Cassie showed up. "Oh God, what happened to your wife?"

Dean walked past Cassie and carefully laid Nessie in the back seat with Alex. He remembered the feelings that he had once had for her, but after what Cassie had said about his Nessie, Dean only saw her as a spoiled brat.

"She has a name. It's Nessie. What're you doing here, Cassie? As you can see, we're leaving. The truck is gone; you and your mom are safe."

"Dean, wait a second. I wanted to thank you, all of you for saving us. Did Nessie get hurt saving us?" Dean softened his anger maybe she was genuinely concerned.

"She almost killed herself destroying the truck. She'll be fine. We're taking her to a friend of ours to recuperate."

Cassie looked at Dean. She still loved him and wished that he was single, but he wasn't. She decided that Nessie was a brave and deceit person and she would never again try to come between them. She handed Dean a huge plate of roast beef sandwiches. "I thought you could use them for the road. My mom and I can never thank you enough for what you all have done for us, but thank you. Don't worry, I'll never tell anyone what happened. I don't think anyone would believe it anyway."

Cassie hugged Sam and Alex. She hugged Dean and kissed him on the cheek. They all got in the impala and headed to Bobby's house.

Alex was asleep in the back with her mom, so Sam felt safe to talk to Dean.

"Dean, I think she still liked you a lot, maybe even still loved you."

"Yeah, maybe she did, but it doesn't matter. All that matters to me is getting Nessie healthy again. Once she's healthy, I'll have a long discussion with her to let her know that she is not doing this to herself, again. She could have died, Sam. I I can't let her do that. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"Dean, she did it to save you. In case you haven't noticed, that tiny little red head in the back seat has a mind of her own and she will do whatever she can to keep you safe. She's as stubborn as you are. It's why you're perfect for each other."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, she's the most stubborn woman that I've ever known. Sometimes I just want to punch her."

Sam laughed. "She would probably punch you back."

"Too true. But seriously, Sam, she has got to be more careful. It makes me so mad when she puts everyone's welfare above her own. She just rushes in and doesn't think about herself."

Sam had a huge grin on his face. "Well Dean. That's the same thing you would do. She's the female you."

"Oh, just shut up, bitch."

"Fine, jerk."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They got to Bobby's in the evening. Nessie had appeared to sleep the entire ride. When Dean went around to the back to pick her up to carry her into the house, she opened her eyes and actually looked at him. "Nessie, Nessie, are you awake? It's me, Dean. Come on baby talk to me."

"D'n." Her speech was slurred, but she was awake and she knew who was holding her.

"That's right, baby. It's Dean. Let's get you into Bobby's and to bed." Dean carried her into the house to their room.

Bobby looked at Sam and confirmed what Sam was afraid of. Nessie did appear to have suffered a stroke when she destroyed the truck. They just hoped that her natural healing would fix this. They were hopeful because she was improving although it was slow.

Dean laid her on the bed. She really looked at him this time, but she seemed to be having trouble speaking. She was struggling to speak. Dean could see her distress at trying to find the words. "Baby, just tell me telepathically."

Tears ran down her face. She could not communicate telepathically. She had been trying to for hours but no one heard her thoughts. She was trapped in this unresponsive body. She had really pushed too hard to destroy the truck and now she was paying for it. She heard and saw everything, but she could not get the others to see that she was completely aware of the situation. They were right she had suffered a massive stroke and she was going to need more than time to get well. She needed a potion that would speed her healing process. She had to get them to understand.

"P't'n."

Dean raised his eyebrows. Did she speak? "Nessie, say it again."

"P't'n."

"Did you mean potty? Do you need to go to the restroom?

Actually, she did need to go relieve herself, so she slightly nodded yes even though that was not what she was trying to say. Dean picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down and pulled her sweatpants and panties down. He wiped her when she was done and pulled her clothes back up. He washed her hands. Nessie was completely humiliated that Dean had had to do those things for her. She had to get that potion. She would have to keep trying.

"P'n"

"I don't understand."

"Pon"

"Pon… Do you mean phone? Sweetie, you can't make a call until you can speak more clearly."

Nessie was so frustrated. She could not communicate. Bobby decided to try something different. "Nessie, can you understand me?

Nessie moved her gaze to look at him. She nodded slightly.

"Do you think you can write?"

Nessie shook her head no.

"Okay, you keep saying p. Does the word start with a p?

She nodded.

"Do you mean potion?"

Nessie almost cried with joy. She nodded and tried to smile but she could only smile on one side.

Bobby had to think. "Is there a potion that can cure you or speed up your healing?"

She nodded again.

Nessie was relieved she had gotten her point across. She felt so exhausted that she fell asleep. Dean freaked out until he realized that she was just sleeping.

Bobby looked at Sam and Alex. "Well, we got to go find the potion while Dean stays with Nessie in case she needs anything." They left the room. Dean was still worried. He lay down beside Nessie and put her head on his chest. He knew that was how she liked to sleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby, Sam, and Alex were looking through the archives to find the potion. They found one, but it was a blood spell and Alex did not like to do blood spells because it was dark magic, but this was for her mom. Her mom was not getting better on her own, so Alex decided that there was no other option.

"Well, Uncle Bobby and Uncle Sam, I found the potion, but it will need blood to work."

Bobby was a little shocked. "Alex, blood spells are dark magic. Are you sure that there are no other potions to help her?"

"There's nothing else that I can find. We'll need a whole cup of blood from Dad. Do you think he'll agree?"

"Of course, Dean will do it. He'll do anything for your mom. He'd die for her."

Alex showed the potion to Bobby and Sam. They couldn't read it because it was in elfin, so Alex read it to them. For the potion to work, they would need to be in a clearing in the woods at midnight. Her mom would have to drink the entire potion and elfin words had to be read. Alex would have to read the words because she was the only one who could speak elfin. Bobby and Sam decided to learn the language as soon as this crisis was over.

Sam knew that there was something Alex was not telling them. "Alex, don't hold anything back. What're you not telling us?"

"Well, blood potions can go horribly wrong if I don't do this potion and spell perfectly. Mom could age up to 300 years, but I'm a good alchemist. I swear that I won't mess up. Mom's having trouble healing. She may not be able to heal without this potion. She never would have mentioned this if she was not desperate. I can do this."

"I guess we have no choice. Just tell us what to do Alex and we'll help you, but we need to tell Dean everything. He's going to have to make the final decision because we'll be using his blood."

They went upstairs to tell Dean and Nessie. Dean and Nessie were sleeping. Nessie was curled against his left side with her ear on his heart. Seeing them like this, you would never guess that something so serious was wrong with her mother. Alex almost did not want to wake them because they looked so peaceful.

Sam gently touched Dean's arm. He had to be careful because if Dean was startled he would come up swinging and Sam had had enough black eyes to know to be careful. Dean had been sleeping very lightly in case Nessie needed anything. He opened his eyes and saw them staring at him. He knew they had found something. He eased out from under Nessie and stood. He followed Sam into the hallway and gently closed the door.

Dean looked at them expectedly. "Well, did you find a way to help her?"

"Yes, Dad, but you might not like it. It's a blood potion. It's dark magic. Mom would never let me do this unless it was the only way. We need at least a cup of your blood. Dad, I'm a good alchemist. I know that I can do this but if something goes wrong then, mom could age up to 300. She will still look like she does now, but her ability to heal herself will be greatly compromised. Do you want me to still try this? Dad, you need to decide because you are her mate and we'll need your blood."

Dean did not even hesitate. "Get me a knife and a bowl. Let's get this done. I want my Nessie back. I can't stand seeing her like this."

Sam explained that they had to go to the clearing near Bobby's pond at midnight. They would not need his blood until closer to midnight. The blood must be fresh.

Sam and Bobby went out to the clearing to get the spot ready for the ceremony. They laid a grey army blanket on the perfect spot. Black candles were placed on each corner of the blanket. Flowers were placed to circle the blanket. White paint was used to paint special symbols on the blanket. The paint should be dry by midnight.

While Sam and Bobby were making the clearing ready, Alex was concentrating like she never had before. If she made a mistake, then her mother would not heal quickly and she would age 300 years. Alex pulled all the alchemist power that she had to ensure that all the ingredients were perfect. She cut her hand and added some of her blood. The potion turned blue just like it was supposed to. Once it cooled, then she would need her father's blood.

Dean sat with Nessie. She had woken back up and Dean had explained she was okay. She seemed to understand, but he wasn't sure how much she really understood. Her gaze seemed to drift away from him and then she would get agitated when she did not see him. Dean rubbed her temples so that she would go back to sleep.

Nessie woke without Dean and got very frightened. Before she could scream, he came back into the room and sat with her. She leaned on him. Dean told her that Alex had found the potion and the others were getting everything ready for midnight when she would be given the potion to fix her. She relaxed against Dean. She had full faith in Dean and her clan to help her.

Dean did not fully understand clans but just like life mates were more than being married. Clans were more than just family. Dean was the leader of course everyone understood this. Dean and Sam had been part of John's clan, but because of her, Dean and Sam were shunned from that clan. A tear ran down her face. She could not tell Dean why she was crying. He just wiped the tears away and kept telling her that they would fix her and she would be okay.

Dean was becoming a great clan leader. Actually, he had always been one because their dad was absent so much and Dean had to be in-charge of Sam. Dean's clan now included Sam, Nessie, Alex, and Bobby. Nessie's precognition gift had told her that soon another would be added to the clan. The new addition would be a young man that might be the man for Alex. She would need a man in about nine months. Nessie smiled at the thought.

Dean did not understand what was going on with Nessie. One minute, she was crying and the next minute, she was smiling. He kissed her and tried to kiss him back but her mouth did not work right. She felt so frustrated.

"Sh Sh. Nessie. Don't be upset that you can't kiss. I know you tried and that is all that matters. I love you baby girl. Even if this doesn't work, it won't matter to me because you're here with me. Even though you can't tell me, I know that you love me because I can see it in your eyes. Just rest sweetheart. I'll wake you when it's time to take you to the clearing. As much as I have to carry you around, it's a good thing you're so small."

Nessie chuckled at Dean's joke. Her chuckle meant that his Nessie was still in there. He felt better. Even if the potion went wrong and she aged 300 years, it would be okay because Nessie would still be Nessie. He held her to him as she fell back asleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

It was close to midnight; Alex went upstairs to help her dad get her mom ready. Dean carried Nessie to the bathroom. Nessie was put into the tub. Her hair and body were washed. She was dressed in clean panties and a clean white t-shirt. Alex braided her mom's hair so that it would not be in the way.

Dean took Nessie down stairs and laid her on the couch. He followed Alex into the kitchen. He cut his arm and filled a cup with his blood. Sam carried Dean's blood. Nessie carried the potion and spell. Bobby had torches and a lighter to light the torches and candles.

Dean looked at his family. He picked up Nessie. "Well, let's do this."

Sam and Bobby led the way to the clearing. Bobby sat the torches and lit then so that they could see what they were doing. Dean laid Nessie on the center of the blanket. Bobby lit the candles.

Dean sat on the right of Nessie and Alex sat on the left of her. Sam sat at her head and Bobby sat at Nessie's feet. They all looked expectedly at Alex. Nessie just stared up at the sky. She did not seem aware of what was happening, which worried Dean.

Alex put everything out of her mind except the potion and the spell. She had to do it perfectly. Alex added her Dad's blood to the potion. If it turned purple, then it was perfect. The potion turned a dark lilac color. Alex was feeling good. The color was just what it should be.

"Dad, help mom drink all of this. She can't throw it up and she needs every drop." Alex had brought a straw for her mom because she knew that her mom would be able to drink it easier. Dean lifted Nessie and helped her drink the entire potion. Nessie gagged, but she didn't throw it up. Dean laid her back down.

Alex read the spell. It was in elfin, so none of the men knew what she was saying. As soon as she finished, their eyes were all on Nessie. Nessie started to glow. Alex had told them that if she glowed orange, then she would begin to age, but if she glowed golden yellow then she would be healthy and her age would not change.

Nessie glowed a red, which caused them all to freak out, but then she glowed a golden yellow. She looked so beautiful in that bright light. As the light dissipated, Nessie sat up and smiled. She felt much better, but something was wrong. She felt something wrong in her brain, but she did her best to appear fine.

"Hey, I'm starving."

Dean was so relieved. "Are you sure that you're okay?" He grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately and she was able to kiss him back.

"Yes, I think it worked. Thank you, thank you all for what you did to help me."

Dean looked at her sternly. "I don't want to talk about it tonight, but tomorrow we will discuss what happened. I just want to celebrate your healing and enjoy you."

"I'm sorry that I pushed too hard. I'll try not to do this again. Dean, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, sweetheart, but we can discuss that tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to love you because I was so afraid that I would lose you. Let me just love you."

Nessie allowed Dean to pick her up and carry her to the house. The others cleaned up the clearing. Alex felt wonderful. She had done such a wonderful job. Her mom looked and felt great. She had saved her mother.

Bobby and Sam hugged Alex. Bobby put his hands on her shoulders. "Alex, you are amazing. I knew your mom was powerful, but you are strong in your own right. We're all so proud of you. You got to teach me the elfin language. I want to learn everything that's in the elfin database. I want you to be my teacher."

Alex was so honored. To have someone ask you to be their teacher is such a great honor. "Of course, I will be your teacher. I'll teach you everything I know. Thank you for this honor."

Sam did not want to be left out. "Alex, I want you to teach me too."

Alex hugged Sam. "Of course, Uncle Sam, I will be honored to teach you, as well."

Alex was just beaming. She realized that now that she was nine years old, she was really growing up. She will be full grown in nine months. Within this next year, she will need their help to find her first partner. She was excited and scared at the prospect of being with a man. She was beginning to see why her mom had pursued her father. When she got a chance, she would need to discuss this with her mom. Preparations would need to be made.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean carried Nessie to the kitchen and made her a sandwich. He knew she was hungry. She ate the sandwich quickly and drank a full bottle of water. She looked up at Dean when she was finished. Dean picked her up because she still seemed a little weak. He took her to their room. He held her as close to him as he could. He had never been as afraid as he was when he thought that Nessie was going to die or be trapped in an unresponsive body. He was so thankful the potion worked so well. In fact, he thought that the potion might have made her younger. She seemed closer to the age of when they had first had made love, but he thought he must have been imaging it.

Nessie felt younger. She could not believe how quickly she had gone from trapped in an unresponsive body to feeling young and alive. She was a little concerned because she felt like she was ten again and not the twenty year old that looked 25 years of age.

Dean kissed her passionately. He shoved his tongue into her mouth. Normally, he would lick her lip to ask for admittance, but tonight Dean felt like he wanted to dominate her to let her know that she was his. Nessie could read his mood and was more than willing to let Dean take charge.

She moaned as his mouth ravaged hers. It was rough and desperate and it had her so hot and ready for him. He ripped her shirt off her and her panties. She stood nude before him. He looked at her and ravaged her with his eyes. He took off his clothes.

Dean picked her up and threw her on the bed. Nessie bounced and laughed. Before she could move, Dean was on top of her. He was touching her everywhere. He pushed a finger into her to see how ready she was for him.

He pulled his hand out of her like he had been burned. "Oh my God, Nessie, I I think you're a virgin again. Is this possible?"

Nessie looked at Dean with a shocked look on her face. "I'm a virgin? Are you sure?"

"Well, not to brag, but I have been with a few virgins in my life including you and yeah, I'm sure you're definitely a virgin. Your hymen's intact."

"The potion must have made me younger, but I have never heard of a spell that could make an elf female a virgin, again." She looked up at him trying to read his feelings about this.

"I guess we got to deflower you, again. Actually, it's a huge turn on to get to pop your cherry, again. No man ever gets to do that twice to the same woman. I just want to thrust into you and make you mine again, but we'll slow down. I don't want to hurt you."

"Dean, I want you to take me, now. Don't bother with preparing me. Just take me. I'm more than ready for you."

Dean roughly pulled her legs apart and thrust into her. Nessie gasp from the pain, but she was so excited that she climaxed immediately; the pain had actually pushed her over the edge. Nessie was writhing below him in ecstasy. Dean began to move faster and rolling his hips in that way what drove her crazy. She was screaming. "De De De"

Now Dean knew that she was close. He trusted harder and rougher. She screamed and climaxed again around him and he felt his own release building. He fell over the edge and filled her full. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled over to curl up next to her. He looked down and there was blood on the sheets. She had truly been a virgin again.

Living with an elf was strange on any given day, but Nessie being a virgin again was really weird.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, everyone was up except for Dean and Nessie. Of course, no one was surprised by this. Those two liked to sleep late and have their morning sex, when they were not working a job. No one looked for them until 9 or 10.

Nessie woke up. She felt strange. She saw the blood on the sheets and remembered that she had actually been a virgin last night. She needed to talk to Alex about the potion. She wasn't upset with her daughter, but to make a potion that returned a person's virginity was truly remarkable and she wanted to be sure that Alex wrote down in the archives everything that she had done.

She went to the bathroom. When she washed her hands, she looked in the mirror and gasped. "Oh, shit!" She never swore but this was unbelievable. She ran back to the bedroom and shook Dean awake. She was screaming. "Look at me. Look at me."

He startled awake and came up swinging. He opened his eyes then almost fell off the bed. Okay, this was new. Although looking at her now, he understood how she was a virgin last night. "Fuck. Uh Nessie, we need to go talk to Alex about what she did to you."

"You didn't complain about the virgin thing." They started getting dressed. Nessie's pants were two inches too long and her bra did not fit because she had never had a baby or breast fed it. Dean looked at her. "I guess you must have shrunk too."

"No I didn't shrink. This is how big I was the first time we had sex."

"But you look like a little girl. I don't remember you being a little girl."

Nessie slapped him. "OW!"

"Dean, you were younger back then too and you were not as tall as you are now or as well endowed."

"Let's just go down stairs and let Alex fix this."

"What if she can't fix me? What if this is as old as I am ever going to be? What will you do since you think I'm a little kid?" I am still the same person I was before."

"Oh for heaven sake, I know you're the same person on the inside but on the outside, you're a little girl. I just hope I don't go to prison for being a pedophile."

She punched him in the arm.

"Stop hitting me. I know you're upset."

"Stop saying things to make me mad then."

The three down stairs had heard a commotion upstairs and new that something was up. As Dean and Nessie stomped into the kitchen, the others stared at her with their mouths open. Nessie no longer appeared to be 25. She looked about 14. She looked younger and smaller than Alex.

"Have you all noticed that my wife is about oh I'd guess 14? Oh and the best part was get this, she was a virgin last night. I popped her cherry for a second time, which was awesome by the way." Dean had a huge grin on his face, but then he turned serious. "I want this fixed ASAP."

"Eww, Dad, I don't want to know that."

"Well, then tell me what you did to your mother. She looks like your younger sister, not your mother." He pointed at Nessie. "This makes me feel like a fucking pedophile. She's my mate and I could go to jail for banging her. Fix this, now."

Bobby and Sam laughed at that. They knew this needed to be fixed, but to hear Dean so worried about being a pedophile with his own wife was kind of humorous.

Dean was incensed. "How can you think this is funny? This is serious. Nessie needs to be herself now not herself from 10 years ago."

"Dean, it will be okay. If I really am like I was when I was almost 10, then in a day or two, I will probably go through the transformation again. Although, I don't really look forward to that because it hurt like hell, but I'd rather wait just a few days before we try more potions or spells. Dean, I know this freaks you out because it freaks me out too, but let's wait a few days, please."

"Okay, we'll wait a few days, but if nothing happens then I want to find a different solution. Bobby, can we stay a few more days?"

"Sure, I'm curious to see how this plays out. It should be interesting. Plus this will give Alex time to give me some elf reading lessons."

Alex had been quiet the whole time. She felt like a failure. Nessie saw how sad Alex looked. Nessie went and hugged her daughter. "I'm proud of you, Alex. A potion to return someone's virginity is so rare. I didn't even think it was possible. You have definitely come into the alchemist gift."

"Dad's not happy with me, mom. I feel like I failed you."

"Nonsense sweetie, you didn't fail anyone. You got me back from the stroke. You made me a virgin and younger, but somehow (maybe it's my precognition), but I know that in a day or two the transformation will happen and I'll be back to my older self. It's kind of fun to be young again."

"So you're really not mad?"

"Nope and your dad will get over it. Won't you, Dean?" Nessie gave him the look that told him to let their daughter know that he was okay with her.

Dean pulled Alex into a hug. "Sorry, I yelled. I'm just worried. I'm going to go work on the impala. I love you, darling." He kissed Alex on the head and went out to the impala.

"Now, my dear, I need you to write down everything you did for the potion and spell. I need you to write down what you said to Bobby and Sam. You also need you to write down what you were thinking while you made the potion and when you read the spell. It could have been your thoughts that caused the spell to go slightly off. At least, I'm not 300 years older. Get to work sweetie. I'm going to go keep your dad company. I don't think he needs to dwell on this by himself."

Nessie found Dean leaning on his precious car. Nessie walked up to him and leapt up on him and whispered in his ear. He couldn't believe what she was asking. Once he saw that she was serious, he opened the door to the backseat. They climbed in. Bobby looked out the window and saw the impala bouncing to a certain rhythm. He couldn't really see anything except Dean's head once in awhile. He called Sam and Alex over. "So I guess he isn't too worried about being a pedophile, do ya'll want to call Child Protective Services or should I?"

They all laughed. Dean and Nessie were unreal.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Later that night, Dean's clan sat outside discussing a possible hunt. Sam was going to do some research to see whether this job was worth their time. Dean was against letting Nessie go on a hunt until she was back to normal. Dean was not as freaked out has he had been at first. Nessie seemed to always know what to say to make him calm down. Dean thought Nessie might be pushing him, but she promised that she wasn't.

It was near midnight and everyone would probably be going to their bedrooms soon. Nessie started feeling strange. She immediately knew it was the transformation. She had to get away from everyone. She stood up and staggered away from the others. The pain was starting.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Dean put his arms around her to hold her up. She was hot, but she couldn't be in heat. He didn't know what to do. Nessie struggled against him. She tried to push him away.

"Dean, l l let mmmee go. TTTrranssformaaaationnnn."

Alex knew what was going to happen, so she grabbed her dad and pulled him away from her mom, who fell to the ground.

"Dad, mom's going through the transformation. She's going to be in a lot of pain, but you can't touch her. She'll be okay. Transformations are very hard for females."

"I guess you're dreading your transformation?"

"No, I'm not dreading it. It is extremely painful for a short time and then you're fully mature and I think I'm getting ready for that day."

Nessie's screaming and writhing in agony stopped any more conversations. Alex kept her arms around her dad and he held on to her also. Bobby and Sam stood and watched something that no human had ever seen. Even elves that had been allowed to mate with a human were not allowed to attend a transformation.

Nessie screamed from the hot searing pain that was hitting her. She had trouble breathing. She remembered from last time that she had to breathe through the pain, so she did her best to do that, but all she could really do was scream. The heat intensified to the point that she felt like she was melting. Her clothes were burned off her. She was laying nude on the ground. It took all the will power Dean had to not go to her. She started glowing. Light starting shooting out of her body. Her body lifted off the ground. The light emanating from her was getting brighter. It seemed that her skin was transparent. They could see her internal organs. They could see her heart beating and her lungs breathing. She screamed and screamed.

Dean didn't know how long this was going to continue. Suddenly, Nessie stopped screaming. She looked like she had passed out. Dean was glad. She dropped down to the ground with a thud. The light was gone. Nessie was still unconscious.

"Alex, is it over?"

"Yes, it's over."

Dean went to Nessie. He took off his outer shirt and put it on Nessie. "Nessie, sweetheart, wake up. Come on baby, I know you can."

Nessie slowly opened her eyes. Dean could see the older Nessie was back, but Dean thought she looked closer to 23 than 25, but he could live with that.

"Nessie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just very tired."

Bobby knelt beside Nessie and Dean. "Well, darling, you've have a rough couple of days. I think you need to go to bed and before you think I'm telling you to have sex with Dean. I'm telling you to get some sleep."

Nessie smiled weakly at Bobby. She had a pain in her head that she did not remember having the first time she had gone through her transformation. Dean picked her up and carried her to their room. He sat her on the bed. Sam walked in with a bottle of water.

"I uh thought she might be thirsty after all that screaming." Sam handed the water to Nessie. She drank greedily from her bottle.

Alex came into the room with a green bottle of liquid that she handed to her mom. Dean snatched the bottle away before Nessie could drink from it.

"What the hell is this?"

Alex looked up at her father like a dear in the headlights, but Nessie was the one to answer. "Dean, I'm still in pain. This is an ancient pain remedy that is used for female transformations. Please, I need it."

Dean handed the bottle back to her. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little leery of potions right now. By the way, you and Alex both talk about the pain for the female. Don't males have the same transformation?"

Nessie looked at Dean. "Transformations are very personal experiences and not usually discussed in mixed company. Normally, only women are present at a female's transformation and men are only present for males. So tonight, you all saw something a man is never supposed to see and also humans are never allowed to see it, but since there was no way of knowing exactly when I would transform, we weren't able to make the proper preparations to hide it. For Alex, we will know when it'll happen and I can make sure that you do not see it. It is embarrassing to have the opposite sex see you so vulnerable."

Bobby looked embarrassed. "Nessie, you should have told us we weren't allowed to see it. We could have gone in the house and left you with Alex. We meant no disrespect."

"No, I did not want Alex to be left out there by herself watching me transform. The first time you see it, it can be very frightening. Alex needed you. I'm okay with it. After all, this was my second time and hopefully, my last time."

Sam was still thinking about males. "Nessie, you didn't tell us why male transformations aren't as painful."

"Well, males reach full maturity at a much slower pace. Females are forced to full maturity at the age of 10, but males do not reach full maturity until they are 15. They grow at a rate just a little faster than a human male. By 15, the males will already look to be about 25 years of age compared to humans, so the transformation does not force the growth that the female has to go through. The transformation makes the male able to father children. He will experience his first orgasm and ejaculation during his transformation. So you see, men get it much better." Nessie took another drink from the green bottle and handed it back to Alex.

"I'm really tired. I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight. Elfin Biology 101 is over for tonight."

Bobby, Sam, and Alex bid her good night and left the room. Dean kissed her cheek and then he stood to leave. Nessie grabbed his arm. "No, please stay, Dean. We have to finish the transformation."

"What? I thought it was over."

"Well, a female has to have a male mate with her after the process or it could revert. It is usually best to be the same male that took her virginity by it doesn't have to be."

"Wait, I wasn't there after your transformation and you said Malcolm wouldn't touch you. Who did it for you?"

"What I'm about to tell you will let you see how truly special Alex really is. When you took my virginity, I was not at my full maturity. I should not have been able to get pregnant (heat or no heat) and the transformation should have taken place a few days after that rather than waiting a month, which was when it happened. The transformation should have aborted Alex, but somehow she was protected. My mother thought that because I was a shield I was able to shield her from the transformation, but I don't know how I did it. Maybe I was just so desperate to keep her."

"Wow, Nessie, every time I think I know everything about you, you surprise me again. So you're telling me that Alex should never have happened, but she's here. She's special. Does she understand this about herself?"

"No, I've put off that talk until we're closer to her time, which will be within the year since she is nine. She has a destiny. My father had a vision that he wanted to tell me, but he died before he could tell me. I don't know how much to tell her."

"After your transformation since Malcolm wouldn't touch you, who was the male to mate with you?

"I was such a disgrace that no one wanted to help me. The elders hoped that I would revert and lose the baby. My father paid a servant that had no real powers to perform for me. It was done in secret, so that the elders would not find out that someone mated with me. It was humiliating to be reduced to such a low status, but in the end, I didn't care. No one ever compared to you anyway."

Dean smirked at that statement. Dean thought about what she was saying. Alex was a miracle on so many levels – she should have not been conceived and she should have died during transformation. He was lost in thought when he felt her lips on his. "What?"

"Dean, can we talk about this tomorrow? Right now, I need you to help me. I need you to make love to me so that all this transformation stuff is over, so that the pain will stop."

"Are you still in pain?"

"Yes, but it will go away. Just love me, Dean."

Dean complied. He was gentle and caring rather than rough and desperate like the previous night. Nessie took him anyway he came and always matched her mood to his. It was slow and special, truly a night to remember.

Meanwhile, the three down stairs saw the chandelier begin to sway. Bobby looked at the other two. "Tomorrow, I'm cleaning out the room behind the kitchen. I've been using it for storage. The bedroom also has a bathroom attached to it. We'll be moving your parents there. I'm tired of watching that chandelier swing.

Sam and Alex laughed. Bobby had such a disgusted look on his face. "I'm going to bed. Those two are igits."

The next morning, Bobby got up early to start working on Dean and Nessie's new room. He was surprised that he actually thought of rooms in his house belonging to one of the Winchesters. He hoped that Dean and Nessie would like the new room. He thought Alex could take her parents' old room. They may not be his blood, but they were his family or clan as Nessie liked to call them.

The next morning, Sam was researching the possible hunt in Illinois. Couples that had visited a bed and breakfast were turning up dead. The owners had closed the inn and were trying to sell it. He thought that the killings could be a vengeful spirit. As soon as Dean came down stairs, he would tell him and they would probably leave to go on the hunt.

Alex had gotten up early. She was used to getting up when Sam did. "Hey Sam, what're you working on?"

"I'm just researching the possible vengeful spirit at the bed and breakfast. I think we need to check it out. Four couples have already died. As soon as, Dean and Nessie get up, we'll probably pack to leave for the hunt."

"It's kind of sad to leave Bobby's. This place here with Bobby feels kind of like home to me. I like it so much better than the enclave. Bobby is so sweet."

"I've never heard anyone call Bobby sweet, but he's a great guy. I'm glad that he accepts you and Nessie. I wish my dad could accept you. Dean doesn't talk about it, but I know that it has devastated him. He hides it well."

"Being who we are, Mom and I know how badly John Winchester's rejection has hurt dad. We feel bad about it, but we don't want to leave you and dad. I guess we're selfish, but since we've been with you our life has been wonderful. Yes, we've had the injuries and stuff but I would not trade any of it to go back to the enclave."

"Alex don't feel guilty about my dad. It was his choice. It's not your fault that he's a racist. Dean and I want you and your mom with us. My dad will eventually come around and even if that never happens, I don't want you to feel responsible. My dad can be a real ass sometimes."

Before the conversation could continue, Dean and Nessie came down the stairs. Sam told them about his research on the problem at the bed and breakfast. Dean agreed that they had to leave to check it out. Dean told Bobby that they were leaving to check out the hunt. Dean thanked Bobby for everything he had done for them and they would keep in touch.

They quickly packed because they didn't really have that much. Alex made sure that Bobby had a copy of the elfin database and the translation software so that he could continue learning to read the elfin language. Alex gave Bobby a hug goodbye. She didn't want to leave.

Everything was loaded into the impala. Bobby watched from the porch. Nessie ran up to him and hugged him. "Bobby, we'll be back many times. We'll keep in touch with you because you're part of Dean's clan. We love you."

Bobby was choked up by her words. He had lived a solitary life since his wife died years ago, but having the Winchesters in his home seemed to fill it with life. He would miss them. He looked at the little elf and he knew that to him she was his daughter just like Dean and Sam were his sons. Alex was the adorable granddaughter that any man would want. Yes, he was part of their clan.

"You take care of yourself and no more exploding trucks."

"I won't, Bobby. I think I learned my lesson on that one. Goodbye." She kissed him on the cheek.

She went to the impala and got in the back seat with Alex. She could tell Alex was sad and so were Dean and Sam. They slowly drove out of the salvage yard to head to a new adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Dean drove to Illinois, Nessie and Alex slept in the back. Sam was lost in thought. He hadn't found this hunt in the usual way. He had dreamt about the last deaths. This was like when he had dreamt about the family in their old house. He had seen the couple thrown around until their necks was broken. He didn't see what did the killing. Sam was scared. He knew that his dreams freaked Dean out. They had found out that he had some demon blood in him when Nessie saved him from the werewolf bite. He worried that he was evil or something. Of course, Nessie told him he wasn't evil and that it wasn't his fault what was done to him. It only mattered what he did. Sam hoped that Nessie was right.

Sam had a hard time speaking with Dean about his dreams and fears. Sam could talk to Nessie. She seemed to never judge him. She understood his fears and did her best to put his fears of being evil to rest. Times like these he was so thankful to have Nessie with them.

Apparently, Nessie had also been helping him with his Jessica nightmares. Before Nessie and Alex joined them, Sam had only been able to sleep a few hours at a time. Nessie was so in tuned to the feelings of their little clan that she knew when one of them was having a nightmare. She would push the pain away and let Sam remember the love. Sam was so grateful to Nessie for this. He was able to think about Jessica without so much guilt and self-hatred.

Dean noticed how quiet Sam was. Because Dean had developed some telepathy and empathy from Nessie's blood, Nessie had taught Sam to form better blocks so that he could have his privacy when he wanted it. Dean was not that happy about Nessie teaching Sam to block. He liked knowing what Sam was thinking, but Nessie explained that everyone needed their privacy and Dean reluctantly agreed. However, when they were hunting, Dean required that each person kept their minds open to him so that they could communicate. It had helped keep them safe on many hunts.

Dean looked over at Sam. "Okay, Sam, tell me what is bothering you. You know, I'll keep asking, since you aren't letting me in. Are you worried about the hunt?"

"I'm not exactly worried about the hunt. It's just how I found out about the hunt that has me worried."

"How did you find out about it?"

"It was like at our old house. I dreamed about the last couple that was murdered. I saw it and then I researched it and found that the murders really happened."

"You're worried that I am going to freak out and no I didn't read that from your mind, Sammy. I just know how you think. I'm not going to freak out on you, but next time, tell me sooner. It will save time and you won't get so many worry lines. I know that I freaked out when you first told me about your ability, but I guess with Nessie and Alex I don't feel the same about those kinds of things."

"Thanks, Dean."

"You keep worrying like this and you are going to look older than Bobby."

Sam chuckled, which Dean was glad to hear. "Thanks, Jerk."

"You're welcome, Bitch."

Sam felt lighter. Dean had definitely changed for the better since Nessie entered his life. Dean was not as afraid to show his feelings or to ask one of them about their feelings. Dean did not seem as reluctant to have a chick flick moment, but Sam notices that those moments were only used on his clan members: Sam, Nessie, Alex, and Bobby. According to Nessie, Dean was becoming a clan leader. Nessie was an alpha female and she would only mate with an alpha male. Sam thought that Dean had the alpha male in spades even before the elf blood. If more people joined them, then all would have to swear allegiance to Dean as the clan leader.

"Sam, must you think so loud?"

Sam turned in his seat to see Nessie looking at him. "Sorry, Nessie, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy, I told you to stop worrying."

"I wasn't worrying. I was thinking about this clan leader thing you have going for you."

"Oh, Sammy, are you jealous? Maybe you could be our alpha female."

Before Sam could answer, Nessie did for him. "Well, Dean, my love, if Sam were the alpha female then you would have to mate with him. You could still mate with me but only if he agreed."

Dean and Sam yelled at the same time. "Ew, gross."

Nessie laughed hysterically. She loved messing with them.

"Nessie, that was not funny. Seriously though, if Sam was given elfin blood, would he become an alpha male and would we have to split up."

"Well, no offense to Sam, but no he's not an alpha. Even if we found him an elf, which I think is a wonderful idea by the way, he would always be the beta male, second only to the alpha."

"Is is er would dad be an alpha?"

"John Winchester is an alpha. You and Sam were part of his clan when you were children. Sam, when you went away to school, John expelled you from his clan. And Dean, you were expelled from his clan, when he abandoned you. We all had a chance to be added back to his clan, but he refused to allow Alex and me to be included. So Dean, you assumed the role of alpha male to this new clan. Actually, you were already an alpha male of the small clan of you and Sam. Even when we were kids, I knew that you were an alpha. It was one on of the reasons that I chose you."

"What were the other reasons?"

"Well, another reason was your cute butt. The other reasons, I think I'll have to tell you in private."

Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Nessie. She had a very naughty look on her face. Dean smirked back at her.

Sam just shook his head. Those two seemed to always think about sex. It was a good thing that Nessie had as huge of a libido as Dean or there would be more problems. Sam knew that much of the time Nessie was the instigator. Sam was surprised when Dean told him that Nessie was often the one in charge of the love making, but Sam also knew that Nessie had no problem submitting to anything that Dean wanted.

"Well, I don't know about you two strong strapping men, but I'm starving. Can we stop at the next town?"

Dean chuckled. "Of course, darling, you know me I aim to please." Dean wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Nessie laughed naughtily.

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically and laughed. Yes, those two were perfect for each other. They both were always either horny or hungry. Nessie could eat almost as much as Dean, which surprised Sam because she was so much smaller than Dean.

At the next town, they stopped at a diner for lunch.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

By midnight, they were in the town with the haunted bed and breakfast. Dean found a motel that was not too far from the bed and breakfast and was in their price range, which was cheap as possible. Dean got them a room and then moved the impala to be in front of the room and woke up the others.

Everyone went to bed. Dean was first to fall asleep since he had done most of the driving. Sam was having a hard time sleeping. He got up and sat at the table doing more research on the hunt on his laptop, but instead he looked through his file of Jess's pictures.

A small hand touched Sam's shoulder. He almost jumped out of his skin. He turned and saw Nessie smiling at him. "Sam, dear, you need to go to sleep. We have a lot of work tomorrow. You really need to go to sleep now."

Sam looked at Nessie. "Are you pushing me?"

"No, but do you need a little push to go to sleep like a small sleeping pill."

"I don't know. I'm tired, but I just can't sleep."

Nessie put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into the touch. "Oh Sammy, why didn't you say something?"

"It's no big deal. I just have to learn how to live with it."

"Sam, I can help you. You know that. Jessica's birthday is going to be a hard day for you. You loved her so much. Let me help you. Come get in your bed and get comfortable."

Nessie took Sam's hands and walked with him to his bed. Sam lied down on the bed. Nessie put her hands on his temples and pushed. She pushed away the grief and guilt. Nessie pulled all the love to the front of Sam's mind. He looked at Nessie and smiled. "Thank you." Sam signed and closed his eyes. He instantly fell asleep. Nessie smiled at Sam and kissed his head. She tucked him in. She knew that the Winchester men had not had much nurturing in their lives, so she tried to nurture them any chance she got.

Nessie gently climbed into bed beside Dean and curled up against him. He rolled over and pulled Nessie to him. "I'm sorry that we woke you."

"Not a problem. Thanks for helping Sam. I didn't know it was Jessica's birthday."

"Sam loved her so much and he feels so much guilt for her death."

"It wasn't his fault."

"I know that and you know that, but Sam has a hard time seeing that."

"Sam and I are so lucky we have you. Come with me."

He led her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and proceeded to take her clothes off her. He opened the curtain for her to climb in. He quickly undressed and climbed into the shower. They did not speak because they didn't need to. They both knew what the other one wanted. They were as quiet as they could be. They didn't want to wake the kids. Once they were done and cleaned up, they quickly dressed and went back to bed. Dean pulled her to sleep on his chest and they quickly fell asleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

The next morning, they all got up to get an early start. Sam and Alex were surprised that Dean and Nessie had not insisted on their alone time until Alex realized that they had been together while her and Sam slept. She was kind of grossed out, but she whispered the news to Sam anyway. Sam wasn't surprised.

After breakfast, they drove to the bed and breakfast. The bed and breakfast was closed and locked up. There was a for sale sign in front. Dean drove a block away. They got their weapons and holy water out of the truck. They walked to the back of the bed and breakfast. Dean used his lock picks to open the back door.

As they entered the bed and breakfast, Nessie and Alex could sense the evil. Nessie looks at Sam. "Sam, can you feel it."

"I don't know. I feel something that doesn't feel good."

As they walked further into the bed and breakfast, the air seemed to be getting colder. They all knew that this was a bad sign. The original plan had been to split up with Sam and Nessie going to the 2nd floor and Dean and Alex taking the ground floor. Dean decided that if the temperature was dropping, they should stay together. "I don't think we should split up. Normally, nothing happens during the day but I feel like something dangerous is going…"

Before he could finish, Dean was picked up and thrown across the room. He was impaled by a hook on the wall. Blood ran from Dean's mouth as he lowered his head. Nessie screamed. They ran to him. As Sam was trying to lift Dean off the hook, an angry ghost appeared. Alex was ready and she shot the ghost with her rock salt gun. Sam laid Dean on the floor. His breathing was ragged because the hook had broken a rib and pushed the piece of rib into his lung. Nessie could not fix him until they got the broken pieces out of his lungs.

The ghost appeared again and this time Sam shot it. "Dean, we need to get you out of here. We'll have to come back, but now that I've seen the ghost, I'll do some more research. Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be a simple salt and burn."

Dean agreed. He was in so much pain. He was having trouble breathing. Sam lifted him into a fireman's carry. Dean groaned from the pain and almost passed out. Dean knew he needed to stay conscious. He coughed up blood all over the front of Sam's shirt. Sam did not seem to even notice.

Nessie had Sam set Dean down outside of the bed and breakfast. Sam ran as fast as his long legs could carry him to get back to the impala. He brought the impala to the back of the bed and breakfast. He didn't care if someone saw him. They had to help Dean. Sam ran to the trunk and got the med kit.

"Sam, we need to put him in the back seat, so that we can get the broken rib out. I can't fix him until the pieces of rib are out."

His breathing was getting more and more labored. His lips were turning blue. Sam lifted Dean to sit up in the back seat and leaned him forward on the front seat. Sam pulled his jacket off. Then, he took his knife and cut up the back of Dean's shirt. He could see the bloody wound. Nessie grabbed the med kit and handed Sam a pair of rubber gloves. Sam probed the wound with his hands. He could feel the broken rib. Dean moaned from the pain.

"Nessie are you sure that we have to get the broken pieces out first? He's in a lot of pain."

"Yes, Sam. I can't fix him with that piece in there. If you can't do it, I'll try."

"No, I'll do it. Okay, Dean, I'm going to have to cut the hole to open it more so that I can get to the piece of the rib. It's going to really hurt. Do you want me to go ahead?"

Dean nodded his agreement. Alex opened the door on the other side of the car. She moved in close to her dad. She took her dad's hand and used her limited empathic ability to pull some of the pain from him.

Nessie handed Sam a sterilized knife. Sam took a breath and cut into the wound. Dean screamed and passed out. Sam continued to cut. He pulled the wound open and grabbed the broken rib and pulled it out. Once the broken piece of rib was out, Nessie's grabbed Dean's face. She bit his lip and her lip. She made sure that they both got some of each other's blood. She quickly pulled his collapsed lung into her herself. She began to have a hard time breathing. She pulled the broken rib into herself and that was harder. Bones were difficult to fix. She knew she was about to pass out, so she quickly pulled the hole onto her back. Nessie lost consciousness, but Sam caught her before she fell to the ground.

Dean took a sudden deep breath and sat up. He felt much better, which meant Nessie didn't.

"Sam, is she okay?"

"I think she'll be okay, Dean. I can tell by her breathing that she has already healed the lung. The broken rib's going to take her longer to heal. We need to get her back to the motel."

Dean scooted over and kissed Alex's head. She got into the front seat. She knew her dad wanted to hold her mom. Sam handed Nessie to Dean. He was still sore. He knew from her fixing him before that he might be sore for a day or two because of the broken bone. He pulled Nessie to him.

Sam put the med kit into the trunk. He drove the impala back to the motel.

When they got to the motel, Nessie woke up and moaned. She looked at Dean holding her. "Are you okay? Did I fix you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you."

Dean insisted on carrying her into the motel room. Sam opened the door. Dean laid Nessie on their bed. She rolled on to her left side to get off her back. She was having some trouble with the rib. She was breathing shallow because it hurt too much too take a deep breath. Dean noticed her breathing pattern. "Nessie, are you in pain?"

"Y Yes. The r rib hurts."

"Sam, do we have any pain meds in the med kit? Nessie needs something."

"I'll go check."

Sam got the med kit and came back into the room. He wasn't sure how Nessie would react to their pain meds. "Dean, I don't know if Nessie should take this. I mean she doesn't tolerate alcohol very well."

It was true. Nessie would pass out from one beer. The pain meds could be too strong for her.

"You got a point. Let's give her a beer." Sam handed Dean a beer from the refrigerator.

"Nessie, I know you hate this stuff, but you're in pain and I want you to drink this."

Nessie frowned at the beer bottle, but she hurt so bad that she took it and drank it down. She felt dizzy and silly. She passed out. Dean put a pillow behind her back to keep her on her side. Dean kissed her cheek. Alex came over and hugged her dad. She buried her face in his chest. She had almost lost her dad.

"Hey, Hey, are you okay?"

Alex nodded. "I was so scared for you. I'm just glad that you're okay, dad."

"Oh sweetie, I love you too. I'm proud of you. I saw you shoot the ghost. "

She blushed up at him. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I think I need to take a shower."

He got himself a clean shirt and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Sam got his laptop out. He was going to try find out who the ghost was, so that they could salt and burn the remains. He did not want to back in the bed and breakfast. He had almost lost Dean.

After his shower, Dean decided to do a lunch run because he knew that Nessie would be hungry. She was always hungry after fixing and healing. She used so many calories to close up wounds. Alex and Sam were researching on their laptops. Dean got back. He woke Nessie and gave her a burger and milkshake. She kissed him to show her thanks. The others got their burgers. Dean settled on the bed beside Nessie to eat his burger." Sam and Alex continued to work as they ate.

Nessie slept curled up to Dean, while he watched TV. Sam found the ghost. "Dean, I found the ghost. He is name is Percival Jenkins."

Dean laughed. "With a name like Percival, no wonder he's such an angry spirit."

"Yeah, Dean, that has to be the reason." Sam said sarcastically. "He built the house that was converted into the bed and breakfast five years ago, when the killings started. He built the house in 1910 as a gift to his bride. He had two sons. Seems he was a very religious man. His oldest son married well and gave him several grandchildren. His youngest son was said to be a degenerate and he lived in sin with a woman. His parents were appalled by his behavior. According to the stories, his wife was in poor health and her worry about her youngest son pushed her over the edge. She died. After the funeral, Percival sent word to his younger son to come to dinner with his woman with the idea of mending their relationship. They came to the house. Percival killed them both and then he killed himself. The house went to the oldest son. Apparently, the house stayed in the family until five years ago when it was sold and converted into the bed and breakfast. All the couples that have been murdered were unmarried, so I guess Percival is killing people 'living in sin'."

"But Sam that doesn't make sense. Nessie and I are married. Why would he go after me?"

"Well, Dean, please don't take offense but you and Nessie are elf-mated. You aren't married in the traditional sense. The ghost may see you as 'living in sin' like the other couples."

"Do you know where he's buried?"

"Yeah, he's buried in the family crypt. Apparently, there's a cemetery behind the bed and breakfast."

"Good. We'll go and torch him tonight. I don't want to go back into that house."

If Nessie was still in pain when she woke up, then Dean planned to make Nessie and Alex stay in the motel room. He knew Nessie would argue. She didn't like to be stuck in the motel room.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing and watching TV. Dean got the weapons out of the trunk and cleaned them. It helped to pass the time. Nessie slept most of the afternoon. She needed the rest. Her breathing was normal, so Dean thought she had probably healed the rib.

After dark, Nessie woke up and felt good. She got up and jumped onto Dean's lap. "I guess you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel better, so are we going to get rid of the ghost?"

"Maybe you and Alex should stay in the room?"

"Now, Dean, you know I don't like to be left behind. You need me and you know it." Nessie stood up and put her hands on her hips. Dean smiled at her and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply. She resisted at first and then she melted into the kiss. Dean was the alpha male and if he ordered her to stay she would have to stay. She would not be happy about it, but she would do it.

"Alright, Mrs. Winchester, I'll let you go. I hope it'll be a simple salt and burn. Let's get everything ready and move out."

Nessie changed clothes. They got in the impala. Dean drove back to the bed and breakfast. He followed the road around behind to the cemetery. Thankfully, the cemetery was not very large. They had no problem finding the Jenkins family crypt. Dean picked the lock. In the center of the crypt was Percival's grave. He was encased in a marble above ground burial. Dean and Sam pushed on the lid, but it didn't budge.

"Damn it. I guess I can go back to the car and get our sledge hammer and maybe we can break it."

Nessie held up her hand to stop Dean. "Dean, wait. Let me try."

"Nessie, you're not going to hurt yourself like you did with the truck, are you?"

"No, just let me try. If I can't do it, then you can try to break it."

Nessie took slow deep breaths to center herself. She concentrated on her telekinesis. She pushed with all her strength. The marble lid made a groaning sound and slid two inches. It wasn't much, but hopefully, Dean and Sam could do the rest. She felt kind of dizzy and her head hurt. She had been having headaches since she had destroyed the truck. She knew that she shouldn't be hurting at all after the potion, but she did. She didn't tell Dean because he would get upset and she thought she just needed some more time to completely heal.

Dean and Sam pushed the lid and shoved it off the coffin. The marble lid cracked as it hit the ground. Dean used his crow bar to open the coffin. The remains of what appeared to be Percival Jenkins were inside. Suddenly, the ghost of Percival appeared. Nessie was flung to the far wall. Sam shot the ghost with the rock salt. Percival disappeared. Sam looked at Dean. "Hurry up, Dean."

Dean pored salt and then lighter fluid on the remains. He lit the body and they all watched it burn. Percival appeared and screamed as he disappeared.

Dean saw that Sam and Alex were fine. Nessie slowly stood from the back of the crypt. As she tried to take a step, her right ankle collapsed under her. Oh great, she thought, she broke her ankle.

Dean ran to her. "Did you break it, when he threw you." Nessie had forgotten that during hunts Dean was telepathically linked to each of them, so of course, he had heard her thoughts.

"Yeah, it'll be fine in a few hours. It's not too bad. I'll just need my Prince Charming to carry me around until its healed." She smirked up at him.

She held her arms up like a child that wanted to be picked up. Dean picked her up and turned to the others. "Get the bag, Sam, and let's leave this creepy place."

They got back to the motel. Dean took Nessie to the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth and change for bed. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He took a look at the ankle. It was slightly swollen. Sam handed Dean a bag of ice. "Well, Sammy, you read my mind."

"It's Sam and no I didn't read your mind. I just figured she needed the ice." Sam smiled at Nessie and she returned his smile. The ice did help with the pain.

She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. Alex got ready for bed and curled up on the couch. Dean and Sam stayed up for a while. They sat outside the room and drank a few beers. Dean had sensed that Sam needed some big brother time. They stirred clear of any chick flick moments. It was just nice and companionable. Sometimes, they needed to just be the two of them for awhile. They loved the girls and would never let them leave, but sometimes they needed guy time.

After a few hours, they went back into the room. Dean brushed his teeth and stripped to his boxes. He checked Nessie's ankle before he got into bed. The swelling was gone, so he took the ice away. He climbed into the bed and Nessie instinctually moved to curl up against him. This was the best time of the day for him to be cuddling his little elf.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam and Alex left the motel room quietly so as to not wake up Dean and Nessie. They normally got up first and went to a local diner to eat breakfast and give Nessie and Dean their alone time. They were very cranky if they were not permitted this time. Sam hated riding for 8+ hours in the impala with an irritable and horny Dean and Nessie.

Alex looked up from her breakfast. "We'll have to give them about an extra half hour today."

"Why?"

"Well, mom goes into heat in about one month and they need to start the preparation exercises now because we don't want a repeat of what happened the first time."

Sam almost choked on his food. He remembered all too well what happened. Dean had been a sex crazed maniac (even more than normal} and Nessie had almost died.

"If I'm not being too personal, could you tell me what exactly these preparations in tell?"

Alex blushed. Sam saw her discomfort. "Alex, you don't have to tell me. I don't want to embarrass you. I'm just curious. I can try to ask Dean again. Although last time, he just smirked and made a disgusting noise."

"No, I'm not embarrassed exactly. It's just that I don't really know either. Mom said that I was too young to understand and that she would tell me one month before my tenth birthday. I do know that somehow the male is able to stay in control during the heated mating."

"I guess they just don't want to tell us kids anything. We'll have to learn it on the streets like the other kids."

Alex giggled at Sam's joke. Sam was glad he made her smile.

"Sam, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Well, considering the fact that we have been talking about your parents' sex life, I guess you can ask me anything?"

"Sam, do you ever wish that you had someone like mom? I know that you loved someone and she died, but you ever think about finding someone to love again?"

Sam was silent for a moment. A year ago, that question would have greatly upset him and made him depressed, but so much had happened in the last year. Having Nessie and Alex had done a lot to heal his heart. He looked up at Alex. "Yeah, sometimes, I wish that I had someone to love and love me back the way your mom loves Dean. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I think those two are going to kill each other, but through everything, I can see how much they love each other and I would like to have that some day. I just don't know how to do that with hunting and moving around all the time."

"But Sam, mom and dad hunt. We just need to find someone for you who is already a hunter or who would be open to hunting like Sarah. She was super nice. Her and mom seemed to really hit it off."

"Sarah's great but she has her own life. I wouldn't want to drag her into this."

_Sam found his mind wandering back to think about Sarah. Sarah had been a beautiful dark haired beauty. Sarah's Father had owned an expensive antique warehouse. They had found a painting haunted by a sadistic little girl that had killed her entire family. Whenever the painting was sold, the little girl would use a razor and kill the people who had purchased the painting. Sarah felt responsible since their warehouse had sold the painting and a couple was killed. Sarah wanted to help Dean and Sam to fix the problems so that no one else would be hurt. Dean and Sam had tried to burn the painting, but that didn't stop the haunting. They thought it was the father that was killing everyone. Nessie didn't agree. She could feel a presence whenever she put her hand over the painting of the little girl. They found out the little girl had been adopted and was very disturbed. She killed her first family and her adopted family. The little girl and the adoptive family had been cremated. They had found the family crypt. By each of the urns, was a keepsake for each family member. The keepsake for the little girl was a porcelain doll. Dean thought that doll was creepy. _

_Sam and Sarah were locked inside the house of the latest victim with the painting. The little girl left the painting and intended to kill them. Nessie and Dean drove back to the family crypt. Nessie had the idea that the hair on the doll might belong to the little girl. If it was, then it would count as remains and they needed to burn it. They burned it just in time to stop the girl from killing Sam and Sarah._

_As they were getting ready to leave, Sam ran up to Sarah and started kissing her. Sam definitely liked Sarah, but he didn't want to drag Sarah all over the country. He was afraid that if he got too close, then Sarah could get hurt. Sam had not told anyone, but he still sent her e-mails._

"Sam. SAM."

"Huh?"

"You were completely lost in your head."

"What were we talking about?"

"We've been talking about you having someone in your life."

"We travel so much and never stay in one place long enough to form a relationship. Your parents met in high school when we were stuck in a town for awhile. They had some time to get to know each other. We don't stay in one place for more than a week and then we're gone. What about you? If you were at the enclave, would you be dating?"

She looked down sadly and then she smiled a sad smile at Sam. "No, I would not have been dating at the enclave. Elf matings are arranged by the families and the elders. Elves do not date like human teens. Mom really threw tradition out the window by dating dad and mating with him. Since I'm only half elf, my prospects were grim at best any way. I would most likely have been mated to an elderly elf that had lost his mate and needed a young mate to care for him or a younger elf with no status or I would have been placed in the breeding program like Mom was. Of course, I could have been made a servant. Mom knew what could happen to me and that is why she fought so hard to get me out of there before decisions were made and set in motion."

"Wow, Alex. Every time, I hear more of what you lived through, I'm just amazed at how strong you and your mother are."

"Thanks, Sam. I worry about my aunts and cousins that are still there. Until my mom and me, our line was one of the prized breeding lines. My grandparents could name any price for the dowry and it would be paid for one of them. I don't know if mom told you, but she was set to be mated with the head elder's son. He was kind of like our crowned prince. Mom would have lived her life like a fairytale princess. There would have been balls and parties. She would have had the best clothes, best house, and the most servants. She would have wanted for nothing. She was the best of the breeding line. All of her children (children belong to the mother not the father) would have been sought after for the best matches."

"I had no idea. She gave all that up for Dean."

"She gave it up for love. She loves him desperately. Elves don't normally have that kind of love. Some elves eventually learn to love each other, but starting out they are usually strangers. It amazes me how passionate she is about Dad. When I was little and they hurt her badly, she never complained. She would pull me on to her lap and tell me how amazing my father was. She told me that one night with my father was so full of love that the memory of it would last her a life time. She never regretted it."

"What happened to your line?"

"Because of what my mom did and then being pregnant with a half elf/half human and refusing to abort me, my grandparents were disgraced. Our line was considered tainted. The dowries for her sisters and cousins were given back. Some of the ones all ready mated were unmated. Few parents wanted to set up matings in our line for fear they would have children that were willful like my mother. Females are not supposed to think for themselves. We're supposed to be compliant to our parents and mates. As you know, mom is not compliant. Her willfulness is seen as a psychological disorder. So all matches were forfeit. New arrangements were made based on the number of gifts the females had. Mom said the lucky ones were placed in the breeding program. If a truly exceptional child was produced, then the female was allowed to mate. A few of my weaker aunts and cousins became servants and will probably never be allowed to mate. Mom doesn't talk about it much because she feels so guilty. She had no idea how bad things would be for her sisters and cousins. She thought that she would be punished, but she didn't know that she had ruined everyone else's life. Please don't tell dad but I think if she had known how bad it was going to be, then she would have killed us both to take the disgrace away from the line." Alex could not talk anymore. She said more than she had meant to say. She hung her head and quietly cried. Sam came around the booth and sat down beside her and held her to him.

Sam was shocked. "Maybe she shouldn't have mated with Dean and let Malcolm have her."

"Oh, no, no she would never have given up the night with Dad. She said it was like magic. "

He hated the elves. He would never be able to understand how they could treat their own people like criminals for loving someone. He stroked Alex's hair and told her that it was not her or her mother's fault. They were not to blame. The horrible caste system and the elders were to blame for what happened. Maybe his dad was right about typical elves, but Sam wished that his dad could look beyond his prejudge to really see Nessie and Alex. He would always love her and Nessie. Dean would always love them too. He told her that when she found someone and fell in love that they would all support her.

Alex loved her uncle. She had always wondered what Dean and Sam were really like. She was worried that her mom might have glorified them, but Alex knew that they were just as wonderful and heroic as her mother said they were. She knew that everything they suffered was worth it to be with them now. She felt so loved and cared about.

BACK AT THE HOTEL ROOM

Dean was spooned against Nessie's back. Nessie woke up Dean by reaching behind her and putting her hand in his boxers and stroking him until he responded and hardened to her touch. Dean groaned and rolled on to his back. Nessie removed her hand. She rolled over and kissed him deeply.

"Well, good morning to you too. Hey don't stop. You got me started and now you got to finish it."

"We have work to do."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you know what happens in one month?"

Dean opened his eyes and rolled to his side. He propped himself up on his elbow. "Oh crap, your next heat."

"YAHTZIE."

Dean was not used to her heats. Their first heat together had almost killed Nessie and destroyed his relationship with his father. Of course, he did not blame her for his dad's racist views. He knew he would have to get used to her heats because she would have them twice a year and if they didn't prepare then they could have another child or Nessie could die. Not that having a child would be so bad, he just wasn't quite ready for that, but if it happened, he knew they would adapt.

"Okay, well, I guess we need to get started. Do the kids know that we need a little more time than normal? I don't want them walking in on this."

"Yeah, I told Alex that I would tell her when to come back."

They stood and faced each other and took their clothes off. They sat on the bed facing each other as close as they could get. They synchronized their breathing. They closed their eyes and put their hands out palms out. They did not touch, their hands were 1 inch apart. Dean had developed a rudimentary physic ability that was gradually getting stronger. As they breathed in unison, Dean entered Nessie's mind. As she opened her mind to him completely, she was at her most vulnerable. If Dean wanted to, he could put suggestions into her mind that she would have to follow. He could make her kill if he wanted to, but Nessie trusted him and he would only do what he had to for the heat.

Nessie guided him to the part of her brain where he needed to be. Dean was so amazed the level of trust that Nessie had for him. She had told him that in matings the male had the right to all parts of the female's mind not just to facilitate proper mating. Dean did not feel comfortable going any further into her mind than he absolutely had to go for the mating. Dean would not push in. He waited to be invited. He was not completely comfortable with what he had to do, but Nessie told him he had to or her heat could deteriorate like the first heat and she could die. This was the reason that he was willing to do what he considered an invasion.

Dean did what Nessie had taught him. He pushed his dominance into her mind. He was her master and during heat she must obey him in all things. He would have control. Once this connection was made, Dean left her mind.

They opened their eyes and smiled. Dean did well. He was just relieved that he didn't hurt her. Now, the part they both enjoyed. Dean instigated the blood kiss. They shared blood like they did during the mating ceremony. Sex was always the most amazing after sharing blood. He felt everything she felt and she felt everything he felt. They lost all track of time and what they were doing. They finally fell asleep curled up together.

BACK AT THE DINNER

Sam looked at his watch. "Alex, I think something may be wrong. It's been two hours. They never take this long. Are you sure you haven't heard your mom?"

"No, I've been trying to get through to her. I think maybe Mom and Dad over did it. We probably need to get back, but we better be prepared. I don't know what we are going to see?

"Great. We'll have to keep our eyes averted."

As they walked into the room, they were shocked. They heard Nessie and Dean in the shower. The room was a wreck. The sheets and blankets were thrown all over the room. The mattress was half off the bed. The table was over turned. The microwave oven had been thrown to the floor and was obviously broken.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. They were going to have to pay so much for all the mess.

"Dean, Nessie, we're back. You better not come out of there naked?"

There was no response. Sam pounded on the door. "Dean, answer me. Are you okay in there?"

"Sam, we'll be out in a minute."

Dean and Nessie sheepishly walked out of the bathroom. Thankfully, they were fully dressed.

"Uh sorry guys, we uh we kind of destroyed the room."

"No kidding, Dean. Do you want to eat your breakfast before we have to leave?"

"Yeah, we're starving."

Dean and Nessie wolfed down the food, as Sam and Alex packed up the room. Before they left Dean checked his cash, he didn't have enough to pay for the damage. The motel would have to take it from the fake credit card, which would max it out, so that card was useless. He went to the trunk and dug through the cards there. He had two more that would be good for a while before he had to arrange to get some more.

Sam had found a possible vampire nest, so that was where they were heading. It was in Oklahoma. If Sam and him split the drive, then he hoped they could get there sometime tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dean and Sam took turns driving to get to Oklahoma as soon as possible. Nessie wanted to help drive, but she was too short. She couldn't reach the pedals. They make it to Enos, Oklahoma, by lunch time. They decided to stop at a diner for lunch before they found a hotel room.

The diner seemed to be like any other diner they had stopped in other towns. As they walked in, all eyes turned to look at them. Dean assumed it was because they did not get that many new people in a town this size. The waitress told them to sit where ever they wanted to sit. Dean led them to the booth in the back. Nessie and Alex always sat on the inside with Dean and Sam on the outside. The waitress handed them menus and got their drink orders.

Nessie could feel the fear in the room. Nessie whispered, "Dean, there is fear in this room."

"Nessie, they probably don't get that many new people in this hick town."

"Keep your voice down. They aren't afraid of us. They're afraid FOR us. They want to warn us to leave, but they can't. There are three vampires here in the diner. Don't look around."

Sam stayed sitting forward. "Nessie, how do you know that vampires are here."

"Vampire minds work differently from humans or elves. They only think about their thirst."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, the couple in the middle booth and one at the counter."

The waitress brought their drinks. She was very nervous, which was even obvious to Sam and Dean. "Well, what would you all want to have. We can have your food wrapped up for you so that you can be on your way. I'm sure that you don't want to stay in this small town."

"No, darling, we'll be here a couple of days. We're tired of the road and this looks like a nice place to rest for a day or two."

"Oh, okay. What do you want to eat?"

They gave her their orders. They all got cheese burgers and fries, except Sam ordered the chicken sandwich. As the waitress wrote their orders, her hands were shaking. She took the orders to the cook. The cook looked through the window at the four of them. He shook his head and then went to work on their orders.

She brought their food to them. They made small talk and talked about nothing. They were hoping that the vampires would not figure out that they knew there were vampires in the diner. The food wasn't the best, but they really didn't taste it. Once finished, Dean paid for the food. He pretended to drop a dollar to get a better look at the vampires. They looked just like a normal couple. They weren't even pale. Dean thought maybe Nessie was confused.

Once in the impala, Dean looked back at Nessie. "Sweetheart, I'm not sure those were vamps. They weren't even pale."

"Dad, they were wearing foundation makeup. When we passed them, I could hear their thoughts. They know that mom and I are elves. They've tasted elves before and they loved it. I'm scared."

Dean put his arm around Alex. "Don't worry. We'll keep you safe, but we need to figure out what's going on with this town." They got in the impala. Dean drove through the town. There were few people out, which was strange. "There's a motel let's stop and get a room."

Dean got them a room with two queens and a fold out couch for Alex. The room also had a small kitchen. Nessie always liked ones with kitchens just in case a potion was needed. Also, if they stayed long enough, then she would cook at least one meal. The room was relatively clean, but they had stayed in much better places. They put up protections around the room so that the vampires could not get in. Dean did not want the vampires getting a taste of Nessie or Alex.

Dean and Sam decided to leave Nessie and Alex in the motel room, while they did some research to try to figure out where the nest could be. They stopped at the library to get maps of the area to find remote houses or farms. They told the librarian that they were looking to find a farm to buy. They wanted to settle down in a small town and this seemed like a nice town. The librarian was very nervous like the people at the diner. She helped them find the maps that they had asked for. She had written in the corner of one of the maps. "Please, you have to leave. You're in danger. They will kill you.."

They didn't say anything to the librarian. They left. Once in the impala, Dean looked at Sam. "I think the people know about the vamps. I think the vampires take people who are traveling through town."

"I think you're right. Everyone seems so afraid of something. We have to find this nest. There are some areas not too far from the motel that look promising."

"I'll call Nessie and let her know that we're going to scout around for a while." Dean took his phone out and called Nessie's cell. The phone rang then went to voice mail. Nessie always answered her phone. He tried again with the same response. He called Alex's cell phone and it also rang then went to voice mail. "Sam, something's wrong. We've got to get back to the motel." Sam readily agreed. He had a feeling that the vampires had taken Nessie and Alex.

When they got to the motel room, they could see that the door was slightly ajar. Nessie would never leave the door open. Dean took the gun from his pants. He knew it wouldn't kill a vampire but it would slow it down. He pushed the door open and was shocked by the sight of the room. The room looked like it had been through a hurricane. The chairs were thrown all over the room. The mattresses were pushed off the beds. The couch was over turned.

The smell hit Sam and Dean. The coppery smell of blood, lots of it. There was blood on the walls and floor. There was no sign of Nessie or Alex. They saw three headless bodies.

"Nessie, Alex, are you here? They moved deeper into the room. They heard a slight moan. They went to the noise, which was under one of the mattresses. Dean took one look and threw up everything he had eaten for lunch. His Nessie was lying nude on her side with bite marks all over her. She was covered in blood and other bodily fluids. Sam made it to Nessie quicker because he just barely managed to not throw up. He rolled her over and saw bites everywhere. She was so pale.

"Blood, need blood."

Dean was at her side now. He couldn't understand why her natural healing didn't close the bites. Without hesitation, he pulled her to his chest. "Drink, Nessie drink." He felt her fangs sink into the artery at his neck. She drank hungrily. The more she drank, the bites started closing. Dean was starting to get dizzy. He pulled Nessie away from him and she moaned. "Need some more."

Sam could tell that Dean couldn't give her much more without damage to himself. Sam bared his arm and pull Nessie's head to it. She sank her fangs into him and drank until he was dizzy. He pulled her away.

"Thank you, thank you both. I didn't know how much longer I could have held on. If you had been any later, I think I would have died. They left me for dead. Alex, oh God, Alex. Dean, they took our baby. They said that Alex's blood would be perfect for their breeding stock. They're trying to use humans as live stock." Nessie was sobbing against Dean's chest.

"Sh sh, baby we'll get our daughter back but you have to tell me what happened."

Sam handed her a glass of water. She drank it and looked at them to relate the story. Sam picked up one of Dean's shirts and helped Nessie into it to hide her nudity.

_**1 Hour Before**_

Nessie and Alex had been watching a movie. Nessie had fallen asleep, which is probably why the humans got the drop on them. As the humans broke into the room, they hit Nessie and Alex with tranquilizer darts. The darts knocked them out. The humans wrecked all the protections so that the vampires could come into the room. The vampires began tying up Nessie and Alex. The tranquilizer did not last as long on Nessie. She broke the bonds and started fighting. Nessie saw that there were 8 vampires in the room with the two humans. She couldn't get to a knife so she ripped the heads off of three of the vampires. One of the humans hit Nessie with another dart. She saw them take Alex out of the room. She screamed as loud as she could. This dart didn't knock her completely out, so she was aware what they did to her. The vampires ripped her clothes off. The remaining five vampires proceeded to drink her blood. They took great pleasure in biting and causing as much pain as possible. Nessie's blood was intoxicating. The vampire in charge told three of the vampires to drink her dry because she was too dangerous for their breeding program. Nessie got weaker and was barely conscious when the three male vampires decided to take turns raping and sodomizing her while they drank her dry. Nessie didn't remember anything else that happened. She had finally passed out. If the vampires had not been so highly intoxicated from her blood, then they might have noticed that she still had a heartbeat. It was just incredibly slow. They left the room to join the remainder of their group. They didn't need a car as the farmhouse was only a few miles away.

_**End Flashback**_

"I couldn't save her. I always told her that she would be safe with me. I failed her. I'm a horrible excuse for a mother. You must hate me. I let them take our daughter." Nessie was getting hysterical.

"Nessie, sweetheart, this is NOT your fault. You did more than anyone else could have done. You beheaded three vampires with just your bare hands before they stopped you. You're amazing and a wonderful mother. We'll get her back."

"They're using this town to make a breeding farm for them. The townspeople are in on it. They're only taking people passing through town as long as the townspeople cooperate. Dean, we have to get our daughter back. If I become coyote, then I can track her scent or the vampires' scents. You have enough elf blood that you could keep up with me while I run, but Sam would need to follow in the car. We need to go."

"I know, Nessie, but first, I want you to take a quick shower to clean up?"

Nessie signed. She wanted to stand under a hot shower for a long time but it would have to wait until Alex was safe. "I've been raped before, Dean. I want to find our daughter. We need to hurry. I can feel her fear."

"Nessie, this is not a request. This is an order. We are going to get you cleaned up. You don't want your daughter to see you like this."

Nessie started to cry again. Dean picked her up. "Just give us a few minutes, Sam. Get the weapons ready. We have a lot of vampires to kill and we may have to kill some of the townspeople to get Alex out. I know you don't want to hurt people, but if they are helping vamps, then they aren't people to me anymore.

Dean took Nessie to the shower. He started the water and put her in the shower. She just stood there. She couldn't seem to remember what she needed to do. Dean could tell she was in shock. He stripped down and climbed into the shower behind her. He turned her to wet her hair. She had so much blood matted in her hair. He shampooed her hair for her. Normally, shampooing her hair got them both so hot and horny, but tonight it was just an act of compassion. Once he got all the blood out of her hair. He gently washed the rest of her. He turned off the water and used a towel to gently dry her off.

Dean wrapped a towel around her. He dried himself and dressed quickly. Once she came out of the bathroom, she walked to her duffle bag and picked up a piece of leather and handed it to Dean. "You will need to put this on me so you don't lose me. When I get the scent, I'll be moving very fast."

"You want me to put a leash on you?" Dean was dumbfounded.

"It's a harness with a length of leather to tie around your wrist. I prefer to think of it as a tether, not a leash. I'm not a dog."

Nessie handed him two additional pieces of leather. He looked up at her. "What are these for?"

"These are my elfin fighting clothes. I'm going to war. No one takes my baby without paying a high price."

Dean nodded once and put the leathers in the weapons bag. Sam would keep the weapons' bag with him in the impala so that Dean would not have to carry the weight.

Nessie knelt down and quickly turned into the Coyote. Dean didn't understand the whole transformation, but it seemed that when Nessie became the coyote, it was like there were two entities in one body. Dean put the harness on her and tied the end of the leather to his left wrist. Dean gave Sam the car keys so that he could hopefully follow in the impala.

Once outside the motel room, Nessie/Coyote sniffed everywhere. Sam thought they truly looked like a dog, especially with the leash. Nessie/Coyote looked at Sam and growled. "Sorry. I'll try not to think so much."

Nessie/Coyote caught the scent and barked once then took off in the direction the scent was leading her. Dean had not been prepared for how fast Nessie was going to move. He was almost yanked off his feet. He got his footing and ran after her. Sam started the impala and followed them.

Nessie/Coyote knew they had not tested Dean's running speed, but they thought it would be closer to elf speed, so they increased their speed. Dean matched each increase in speed without realizing how fast he was actually going. Sam was shocked they were running 45 miles per hour. He didn't think that was possible.

As Sam followed in the impala, he swore that he saw them occasionally blur. He wondered if Dean was aware of how fast they were really running. If all elves could move this fast, then they were truly a remarkable sub-species.

Nessie/Coyote was tracking their daughter and the vampires, but Nessie/Coyote still relished the feeling of running with their mate. He was running as fast as any elf. Nessie/Coyote thought he was magnificent. That stray thought almost made them miss a small side road. Nessie/Coyote slid to a stop. Dean tried to stop, he didn't have as much control as Nessie/Coyote yet, so he fell over them. Sam slammed on the brakes and almost slid past them.

"What the hell, Nessie. I can't stop like that."

Nessie/Coyote barked once as an apology and took off down the side road. Sam was going to have to take the impala down this road very slowly. He didn't dare injure the car and this path was barely a road.

They ran another mile before they spotted an old farm house with a large barn. Dean pulled hard on the harness to stop Nessie/Coyote because he knew that they wanted to go into that barn. Nessie/Coyote looked at him and began their change back to their elfin self.

Sam had stopped the impala about a mile back because the path became too narrow. He grabbed the weapons' bag and ran down the path to where Dean and Nessie had gone. . They started running back to find Sam. They found him in record time and succeeded in scaring him half to death.

"Do you guys know how fast you ran?"

"No, how fast were we running? It didn't feel that fast."

"Dude, you were running 45 miles per hour. It was amazing. You even seemed to blur in and out."

"Well, I guess I'm a lot faster now, cool."

Once Sam caught up to them, Dean got Nessie's leathers out of the bag. She looked to be in a leather bikini. He would remember that for later. Oh, he needed to focus. They had to save Alex. Nessie quickly braided her hair and tied it with a thong of leather. She took a jar out of the bag that Dean had not seen her put in the bag. The substance looked like tar. She drew symbols on her face and turned to Dean. "Whoa, I don't need that."

"We are going to war. We all need to have the war paint. It will strengthen us. You will feel strong and not tire. Please let me."

Dean and Sam submitted to the substance. It made them all look frighteningly fierce. "Now, we get my daughter back." She reverted to elf face. Dean did the same. Sam felt kind of inadequate. He was only human.

Nessie tilted her head to the left and looked at Sam. "Sam, you are not inadequate or an ordinary human. We'll discuss this after we have our Alex back. Be brave."

Sam looked at Dean. Dean just shrugged. They knew how strange she could be.

Dean checked the weapons that Sam had selected and was pleased. He gave Sam a machete and took one for himself. He gave Nessie her elbow elfin fighting knives. Sam and Dean each took a hand gun. The gun wouldn't do much to the vampires but if they have humans helping them, then as much as he hated the idea, they may have to take out a few humans as well.

They made their way back to the farm house. Dean had Nessie use her empathic ability and determine how many were in the farm house and what they were. She could only sense two human females in the kitchen. She thought that they might be making dinner for the humans in the barn. Nessie could not get exact numbers in the barn, but she knew there were a lot of vampires and humans, both townspeople and victims. She could tell that Alex was in the barn and she wanted to get in there.

Dean walked around the barn and said that there were two entrances one in front and one in back. Nessie could tell the caged humans were near the back. The Vampires and townspeople were mainly near the front and middle. The vamps seemed to be celebrating and drinking. There were two vampires near the cages.

Dean decided that they should fix the front doors so that none could get out of the barn that way. Then the three of them would move into the back door. He wanted Nessie to go to the cages and work on freeing them, while he and Sam battled the vampires and townspeople.

Sam and Nessie agreed that it was a solid plan. They got the weapons ready. Dean and Sam put chains around the door to keep it closed. Nessie put a little charm on the chain to make it unbreakable. The charm would not last, but it would hold for a couple of hours and she hoped that would be enough time.

They stormed in through the back door. They caught the vampires by surprise and were able to behead several before the rest even realized what was happening. Nessie ran to the cages and beheaded the two vamps that were by the cages. She saw Alex. Alex limped to the door and put her hands through the bars to touch her mom, she wanted to be sure that she wasn't dreaming. The vampires had told her that her mother was killed because she killed three of them. Her mom used her telekinesis to open the locks on the doors to the cages.

The people that could walk helped those that couldn't. A young man almost as tall as Dean with a Mohawk was helping Alex. He was very gentle and careful with her. With one look, Nessie knew this young man would be added to their clan. She could see that there was already a connection between Alex and this young man.

There had been about 12 people in the cages, 8 women and 4 men. Nessie herded them out of the door. She told them to head down the path and that they would follow as soon as all these vermin were dead. The people took off following Alex and her man. Nessie turned back to the fight. Sam and Dean were doing an amazing job. Dean had started blurring without consciously realizing it. It looked almost like he was dancing between vampires. Her man was so hot. Nessie gave herself a mental slap, she had work to do.

Nessie jumped into the carnage. She became to blur like Dean and jump from one beheaded vampire to the next. The townspeople had tried to fight at the beginning, but when they saw the vampires were losing, they huddled in a corner away from the main fighting. Silently, they prayed that these people would kill the vampires and take this plague from them.

When it was over, there had been about 20 vampires. They were covered in blood, most was not their own. Sam and Dean had bruises and cuts on them. Nessie would have had the same if not for her self-healing. Nessie saw an odd box. She picked it up and felt the power in it. She ran to the weapon's bag and dropped it in. Sam picked up the weapons bag and led the surviving townspeople out of the barn. Dean set the barn on fire to burn the bodies.

The townspeople were very appreciative, but terrified of these people. They had been so afraid for so long. Dean led them down the path back to the impala. Before they got to the impala there was a fork in the path that they had not seen in their haste to get to Alex. The townspeople thanked them again. They told Dean that that the Motel owner would be able to tell the victims where their cars and things were being stored. The townspeople took the left path and Dean, Sam and Nessie took the right.

When they got to the impala, Alex grabbed both parents and hugged them to her. Sam hugged everyone with his long arms. Dean was so thankful that everyone was safe. He would survey Alex's injuries when they were back to the motel. Hopefully, they could get another room.

They had to get 15 people back to the motel. Dean and Nessie could run but the others needed to be driven. No one wanted to wait there for the car to come back and get them, so they all piled two or three together into the car. Somehow, they were all able to get in and Sam was still able to drive.

Dean looked at Nessie. "I'll race you."

"Oh, you'll lose Winchester, but you're on. Ready. Set. Go."

Everyone in the car watched them take off. They were moving so fast that they were blurring. Sam took off after them in the impala. He had the car up to 50 miles an hour and they were still ahead of the impala. The people in the cars were betting on who would win. They didn't understand what was going on, but it was a nice distraction to their injuries and pain. Most assumed the man would win because the female was so tiny, but to everyone's surprise except for Alex, Nessie pulled away from Dean. Dean had reached the limit to his speed. They were almost to the motel, but he could tell that Nessie was going to win easily. He should be insulted that a girl was beating him, but he could only be amazed by her.

She was the first at the motel office. Dean was much faster than she had thought he would be. He ran up to Nessie. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He felt so exhilarated they had taken out a huge vampire nest and he ran like he never had. He was oblivious to the dirt and blood all over the both of them.

Sam pulled up in the Impala. The people slowly exited the car. Some would need to be hospitalized. Nessie could not heal them all. There were too many of them and she was not at full strength because of what the vamps had done to her earlier. She stabilized the ones that would have died without the help, but she could do no more and Nessie collapsed. Dean picked up Nessie and went in to get the motel owner. Sam called an ambulance for those in the worst shape. Ambulances arrived to take the victims to the hospital in the next town over. People started appearing at the motel to congratulate the people who had freed their town. For those that did not need the hospital, the motel owner was telling them where their cars and luggage had been stashed. Other people were going to get the cars for the people.

Everyone was so thankful to be free. Most would have emotional scares once the physical wounds had healed. Alex knew that her clan would help her and she had only been trapped a few hours. The ones that had been there for weeks would probably never be same. She had so much sympathy for them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dean got them a new room so that they could all clean up before they left. He had no intention of staying in this town any longer than he had to. He knew they would travel better if they could get cleaned up. Dean and Nessie got the shower first. Dean wanted to check her over to be sure she was okay. He had washed her so quickly last time that he wanted to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He felt so horrible that those vampires had raped and sodomized her, but he was so proud that she had actually beheaded three before she was subdued. He was sure that the physical trauma was probably healed, but Dean was concerned that there might be some emotional wounds from what they did to her. They washed each other. She healed his injuries. She had fixed Sam's, Alex's, and Alex's guy's injuries before she got in the shower.

Dean lifted her so she put her legs around his waist. She knew he needed this as much as she did. She put her legs around his waist and he thrust into her. She let her feelings for Dean over take her and pushed the rape memories away. All she thought of was Dean and what he was doing to her. He was so amazing.

While her parents were busy, Alex was introducing the young man to her uncle. His name was Gunner and he was a hunter. He tried to keep the vamps away her, which had gotten him a bad beating, of course, her mom had already fixed him. Sam was impressed by the young man. Sam thought it was sweet how shy he was around Alex.

After everyone was cleaned up. Alex introduced Gunner to her parents. She told them how he tried to protect her. He was a hunter. Nessie was just beaming at him. She pulled Alex aside. "Alex, do you know that he is your intended?"

"Yeah, mom when I looked into his eyes the first time, it was like I had known him forever. I want him to be my first mom, but how do we convince dad?"

"Leave that to me."

Gunner went out to his truck to make sure that it was okay. He checked his secret compartment that another hunter had helped him with. He wanted to be sure all the weapons were okay. Sam and Dean had followed him outside to see his truck. It reminded them of the truck their dad drove. When Gunner pulled the weapons compartment out, Dean knew it was like their dad's.

"Hey, ah Gunner is it, who helped you with your weapons compartment?"

"Oh, he is the best hunter on the planet. He knows everything about the fuglies in the world."

"Cool, what's his name."

"His name's John Winchester."

Dean looked at Sam. Their dad helped this young man get started hunting. He couldn't be more than 21. They could not believe that their dad would let this young man out there alone to get himself killed.

Gunner noticed the looks between the brothers. "What? Do you know him?"

Dean chuckled. "Do we know him? Yeah, you could say that we know him. He's our father."

"Oh man, oh no way. So you're that Dean and Sam. I can't believe that I'm actually standing here with THE Dean and Sam from the best hunting family in the world."

Gunner shook Dean's hand very excitedly and then Sam's hand. Gunner was almost jumping up and down. He was grinning ear to ear. Dean and Sam found it very humorous. It always amazed them how people in the hunting world knew more about them than they knew about other hunters. Their dad had kept them away from other hunters except for a few like Bobby and Caleb.

"Well, Gunner, it was nice meeting you and thanks for trying to watch out for my daughter, but we have to go. Maybe we'll see you again sometime." Dean shook his hands.

Nessie stood in the doorway. "Dean, please come here. I need to speak with you before we leave."

Alex came out of the room to talk to Sam and Gunner. She wanted to make sure that Gunner did not leave before her mom could work her magic.

"So Nessie, what do you need? It's late, we need to be on our way."

"First, let me say that I'm not pushing you and I don't plan to push you, but I need you to be open minded because this is very important. I've never been more serious." She looked up at Dean.

"Okay, so what is it you want to tell me?"

"Well, as you know Alex's transformation will take place soon. We only have a few months to prepare. As her parents, we have to find someone for her. Fate has dropped the man into our laps so to speak. It's Gunner."

"What? We don't even know him. We don't know what kind of person he is and you're wanting to pimp our daughter out to him. Are you nuts?"

"Stop yelling. Dean, I fixed his injuries. I know exactly who he is. You know I have read a person when I fix them. Also, you know I have some precognitive gifts. I saw the face of the man that mates with our daughter. It was Gunner. He is meant to join the clan."

"So, you're sure that Gunner is the one. I can't believe Alex is going through her transformation so quickly. This is just making me nauseous. He's going to be part of our group. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dean, he's a good man. I can feel it in him. I'll admit that he's kind of socially awkward. He's had a hard life, but I know without a doubt that he would never do anything to hurt our Alex. He will be a good asset to our group. Please, Dean, just give him a chance."

Nessie looked at him hoping he would agree. Dean thought about what she had told him. She was right that Alex needed someone soon. It would be nice that she have a few months to get to know the man that would pop her cherry. Ew, he just did not want to think about Alex no longer being a little girl.

"Alright, we'll let him travel with us and see how it goes. I'll try to keep an open mind."

She leapt up on him. She hugged him and kissed him.

He smirked at her. "Well, we don't have time for round 2. We do need to leave."

All the bags were packed. Dean walked toward Gunner.

"Hey, Gunner, have you got anywhere in particular to go?"

"No, no sir. I guess I'll try to find another hunt or something." Gunner felt nervous talking to Dean because he was so famous among hunters and he was Alex's dad.

"Well, why don't you travel with us for awhile?"

"Really, gosh, gee, sir that would be totally awesome. Thank you." Gunner shook his hand excitedly. Dean had to pull his hand away. He could tell that Gunner was thrilled.

"Daddy." Dean looked at Alex. She was up to something. She rarely called him daddy.

"What do you want, sweetie?"

"Can I ride with Gunner?"

Dean rubbed his hand over his face. It was starting already. He looked over at Nessie, who nodded yes. First chance he got, he was going to have a long talk with this boy.

"Alright, you can ride with him." Alex squealed happily and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Thank you." Alex went to the truck with Tinkerbell's bag. Well, thought Dean at least the cat won't be in the car.

Dean looked directly at Gunner. "No funny business between you two. You might be able to hide it from me, but Alex, you know your mom will know. Stay right behind us."

"Uh, yes sir. No funny business, No. I'll follow close." Gunner thought how frightening Dean could be.

"Not too close. I don't want you hitting my car."

Dean got in the impala and they took off down the road with the truck following close behind. Dean could see that Alex was setting up against the passenger door. Dean wasn't sure about Gunner. He seemed decent but hunters could be deceptive because they all had to lie in their job. He planned to keep a tight eye on him and Alex. As far as Dean was concerned, Alex was still a little girl. He wasn't ready for her to go through the transformation and her being a 25 year old like her mom.

"Dean, stop worrying."

"Nessie, I'm her dad. I missed most of her growing up, but I still feel very protective of her. I'm just not ready for her to be with a man. She seems to be so young."

"Sweetheart, she's the same age as I was when you made love to me that got me pregnant with her. In the next few months, you'll start to see parts of the woman that she will become. I'm not ready for this to happen either, but it will happen and we have to support her. She needs Gunner. He will never hurt her, Dean."

"You just didn't seem as innocent as she does. I mean do you remember what you used to whisper in my ear during class in high school and you were a year younger than she is now. Of course, I thought you were a 16 year old. There were times, I ran from class to the boy's restroom to take care of things from the things you said to me."

"I just had a very healthy libido."

"No, you were horny as hell. We need to stop for the night." Dean's reminiscing about their short time in high school they had together had made him want Nessie so bad.

Sam could not believe these two. "God, Dean, you're so disgusting. You just had Nessie in the shower. Yeah, we all know what you too were doing? You make me wish that I was riding in the truck with Gunner and Alex."

"Sorry, Sammy, just strolling down memory lane. Can't help myself. Reminding me of Gunner and Alex was better than a cold shower though. Thanks, bitch."

"You're welcome, Jerk."

Nessie had a very concentrated look on her face.

"Nessie, what're you thinking about, now?"

"I've just got a feeling about Gunner. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed but he's loyal and caring. He's had a rough life, I think. In fact, if he's not with us, then he will be dead within the year. He needs us as much as Alex needs him."

They road silently after that revelation. Dean had thought that Gunner seemed kind of slow. He could not understand why his dad had set up Gunner's secret compartment and then left him. Dean agreed with Nessie that he did not need to be hunting alone. He would be a strong back, good for digging graves. Dean had to admit that Gunner seemed to already be devoted to Alex. He chuckled. Alex would lead him around like he had a ring in his nose. Alex was so out of his league, but if this boy is what Alex needed and wanted, then he would try to help. Dean realized he had just added another member to his clan. Nessie was beaming at him in the rearview mirror.

"No, Dean."

"What?"

"I don't lead you around. You're the alpha after all."

"Stay out of my head. You know I don't like that."

"I was NOT in your head. You projected that question into my head. Gave me a headache, too."

"Sorry, Nessie. Didn't mean to. Did I hurt you?" Dean smiled apologetically at her.

She shook her head no and blew him a kiss. She lied down on the seat. How could she tell Dean that he had indeed hurt her? Her nose was now bleeding. Ever since she had exploded the truck, she had got these migraine headaches and nose bleeds. She shouldn't be having this pain after the potion and because she was self healing, but she feared that she had broken something inside her brain. She had been able to keep it from the rest of the clan, but it was slowly getting worse and she was worried that eventually Dean would find out. She feared if he knew, then he would leave her at Bobby's and she wouldn't get to hunt with her clan any more. Once she got her nose to stop bleeding, she went to sleep. She was so tired.

Several hours later they stopped at a dinner to get something to eat and then they were going to stop for the night. Dean woke Nessie. She seemed slightly disoriented. Dean just assumed she'd been in a deep sleep. They ate quickly. Everyone was tired and wanted to sleep in a bed. Alex was almost floating from happiness.

Dean decided to splurge on an adjoining room. He knew that they would not be able to do this very often, but he thought it would okay tonight. Sam and Gunner could share one room and Alex would stay in the room with him and Nessie. Since they had all had showers a few hours ago, everyone got changed and went to bed. In a short time, everyone was asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Something was not right with Nessie. She never had nightmares. She was reliving the rape and sodomy from the vampires. She knew she was dreaming, but she could not seem to wake herself up. Nessie had started moving and mumbling in her sleep. She woke Dean up.

"Nessie, sweetie, wake up now. You're dreaming."

Nessie did not respond. She continued to thrash more and more violently. She smacked Dean across his face. He had to grab her wrists to keep her from hitting him again, which made her thrash more violently. He could feel his eye starting to swell. Dean had never seen Nessie like this.

"NESSIE, WAKE UP." Dean yelled at her. Alex woke and sat up with eyes full of fear. Sam and Gunner came running into the room with guns. Dean took note of that. It was good that Gunner could react quickly.

"What the hell, Dean?"

Sam saw Dean struggling with a fighting Nessie.

"She won't wake up."

Alex jumped up and ran to her mom's bag and starting digging through it. Sam went to the bed to help Dean with Nessie. Gunner didn't know what to do, so he just stood there and watched. Nessie's nose started bleeding. Alex found what she needed. She ran over to her mom and blew a black powder into her face. Nessie's eyes flew open. Her telekinesis released and Dean and Sam were thrown into the wall. Nessie sat up in bed and screamed. She screamed and screamed. It was so loud and so long. Nessie stopped her screaming and fell back on the bed.

They heard a loud banging at that the door. Dean was up in a flash with his gun in his hand.

"Dean, open up. It's your father."

Dean cautiously opened the door and saw that it was his father. He opened the door all the way and invited him in. They had put salt lines down before they had gone to sleep. John crossed over the salt without incident.

Dean was irritated when he looked at his watch and saw how late it was.

"What the hell are you people doing?" John Winchester demanded.

Nessie was setting up in the bed with black powder on her face and terrified eyes. Dean had to deal with Nessie first before answering his father. "Dad, come in and close the door. Give me a second. I have to make sure Nessie is okay."

John was clearly irritated but he complied and closed the door.

Dean sat on the bed beside Nessie. "Nessie, baby, are you okay? Alex, get a wet wash cloth to wipe this stuff off her face." He pulled her into his arms. Alex ran to the bathroom to do as her father said. She handed him the cloth and he began to wipe the powder off.

"I'm okay, now." Nessie laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

Dean looked at Alex. "Do you know what happened and why did you hit her with the powder?"

"Dad, mom was not exactly having a normal nightmare. She was reliving the memory of the rapes and what the vampires had done to her. The only way to stop the memory was to hit her with the powder. When we were at the enclave and they had been particularly mean to mom, she would have these memories hit her. It was impossible to wake her without the powder. She told me when it happened to hit her with the powder."

"Alex how young were you when you had to do that?"

"I I was two, I think. It's hard to remember for sure. Mom suffered a lot. She hasn't had any of these memories since we've been with you. I guess the vampire attack reminded her of what the elfin counsel had done to her." Alex sat beside her parents and stroked her mother's back.

"She'll be okay, won't she? She seems so distant." Dean was extremely worried.

"She should be fine in the morning. She just needs calmness right now and sleep." Alex looked at her dad and then at John Winchester. She whispered to her dad. "I don't know if it's a good idea to have mom around John Winchester, now."

"We'll take Nessie to the other room. You and Gunner can watch over her. Sam and I need to talk to our dad."

Dean picked up Nessie and carried her to the other room. Alex and Gunner followed him to the room. Gunner was trying to understand everything that was happening. Gunner thought that Sam and Dean should be more excited to see their dad, but they seemed more irritated than happy about it. He was confused by all this. Maybe Alex could explain it, while they took care of her mother.

As soon as Dean let go of Nessie, her eyes flew open and she jumped up and grabbed Dean. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as tightly as she could. Dean tried to gently pull her off him, but she held on like a vice. Alex came over and spoke calming words to her mother, but Nessie refused to let go of Dean.

"Nessie, you need to stay here. I have to go talk to my dad. Please sweetie let me go."

"NNNNOOOO, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. If you leave, they'll find me and hurt me."

"Sh sh. Nessie, no one is going to hurt you. Alex and Gunner will keep you safe. It's okay."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

Dean could tell that Nessie wasn't quite aware of where she was. He could tell she was truly terrified, which was an emotion he rarely saw from her. She was normally so fearless.

"Alright, I'll take you with me, but if you start getting upset, then I am bringing you back here and you will stay here. Is that understood?" He knew he had to be stern with her.

"Yes, I'll be good." She did not let go, if anything she held on tighter.

Dean came back into the other room and sat on a chair with Nessie on his lap. She buried her face in his chest. Sam was surprised that he brought Nessie back in.

Dean looked at Sam and saw his questioning gaze. "Nessie's a little attached and she won't let go."

Sam hoped that their dad did not upset Nessie worse. She seemed truly fragile at the moment.

Dean looked at his father. "Okay, Dad, why are you here?"

"I was tracking the same vampires that you were. You got there before I did. I arrived just as you were leaving and the barn was on fire. Why did you torch the place?

"Just an easy way to get rid of the evidence of about 20 bodies without their heads."

"When you were there, did you find a gun?"

"No, I was too busy killing vamps to look through their stuff. Did you find anything Sam?"

Sam looked at his dad. He did not like the way his dad was looking at Nessie. "Nope, didn't find a thing. Didn't know we were supposed to be looking for a gun."

"Well, that's just great. I tried to get into the barn before it burnt down but the fire was too hot. I came back after the barn was burnt to the ground to see if the gun had survived the fire. I couldn't find it. Since I saw you leaving the fire, I hoped that one of you had found the gun. "

Sam could not believe his dad. "You were there and you didn't even say anything to us?"

"You were leaving. Besides I needed to find the gun."

Sam was so irritated. His dad cared more about a stupid gun than whether his sons were okay.

Dean just shook his head, why couldn't their dad just tell them things instead of always keeping secrets. "Tell me dad, what's so special about this gun?"

"Back in 1835, when Haley's comet was over head, same night those men died at the Alamo. Samuel Colt made a gun, a special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us only on horseback. The story goes he made 13 bullets. This hunter used the gun a half a dozen times before he disappeared and the gun along with him. Somehow a man named Daniel Elkins got his hands on it. I got to Daniel's too late. The vampires had killed Daniel and took the gun. They say this gun can kill anything."

Dean looked at his dad. "Kill anything like supernatural anything?"

Sam sat up straighter. "Like the demon. The demon that killed mom and Jess?"

John nodded at Sam. "Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing not just send it back to hell. Find the gun; we may have a way to destroy it once and for all."

"Sorry, dad, if we had known about the gun, maybe we would have looked for it."

Nessie whispered to Dean. He didn't quite hear what she said. "Nessie, what did you say?" Dean put his hand under her chin and made her lift her face and look at him.

"I I found it and put it in the weapons bag. I could feel the power from it when I passed it and put it in there. I was going to tell you but we were tired and I didn't know what it was. Don't be mad at me."

Nessie buried her head in Dean's chest again. "Oh sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. I think you're amazing. Sam, could you get the weapons bag out of the trunk?"

Sam went to get the bag. Gunner and Alex had come back into the room and were sitting on Sam's bed. Alex had explained to Gunner how John Winchester hated anything supernatural, which included her mom and her. Gunner didn't really understand. Tinkerbell climbed up on the bed and sat between them. John looked over at the cat. He was shocked again that Dean was so manipulated that he let a cat travel with them. The cat looked up at John and hissed. Alex stroked her cat and told her to calm down. The cat fixed her gaze on John Winchester and refused to look away.

Sam brought the bag into the room and laid it on Dean's bed. He opened the bag and found a box laying inside. He opened the box and saw the gun inside with 6 bullets. "Is this what you wanted, dad?"

John jumped up from the table. He took the gun out of the box and looked it over. It was certainly old enough to be the infamous colt. The writing and carvings on the gun did seem to be some sort of arcane magic. "Yes, I think this is the colt. Now that demon bitch is going down."

Dean had to say something to John about Nessie. "Dad, you hate my mate. You hate that I mated with an elf and that I myself am now a hybrid of sorts. But you have to admit what Sammy, Nessie, and I did tonight by killing 20 vamps was impressive. We have still been hunting and saving people. We're still doing the family business, only now we do it better. Without Nessie, Sam and I would not have been able to kill as many vamps and we would not have found the box. Because Nessie is an elf and she can sense things that we can't, she has saved us so many times and she has kept us alive. She could sense the power in that box and she knew it was important somehow. Without her, you would not have your weapon to kill the demon that killed mom. You should be thanking her."

John just looked at Dean with an elf on his lap. He was disgusted by the fact that Dean was so close to the elf. He just could not get past the fact of what she was and what she had done to Dean. He was grateful that the gun was not burned in the barn fire, but he could not bring himself to thank an IT for finding the gun. She wasn't human and knew that he would never be able to accept her. However, he knew that if he didn't say something, then he might lose Dean forever.

"Dean, I just can't condone your life style with that elf. It's not natural. It's just too ingrained in me after too many years of fighting supernatural creatures. I just can't get my mind around the fact that you think she's good. She's an elf. I have seen elves kill humans. In some respects, they are no better than vampires because they do drink blood. Look I'm grateful that you and Sam are healthy. I am, but I worry about the price you're paying for being with her. Other hunters will find out about her and you, and then you will not be the hunter but the hunted. I don't want to lose you and Sam. You're my children and I love you. Yeah, I guess I'm having a huge chick flick moment. Sorry for that by the way. I am grateful that the colt did not burn up in the fire. This will help me in the battle to come. Well, I better be going. Nice to see you again, Gunner. You should seriously think about leaving this group before you get a target on your back.

With that said, John turned to leave the room with his precious gun. Dean was beyond furious. He shoved Nessie off his lap a little harder than he meant to. She crumbled to the floor. Nessie knew this was all her fault. She should have let the vamps kill her. Alex and Sam went to her to help her. She shoved them away from her. She did not deserved their care. Dean grabbed his father's arm.

"Now you just wait a minute. Who said you could take the gun? Nessie found the gun and it was in our possession. We did not give it to you. As far as, I'm concerned it belongs to me, as alpha." Dean morphed his face into the elf.

Nessie looked up at Dean. She could clearly see the alpha male in him. As part of the clan, Nessie and Alex's faces morphed to match Dean's. He was more than just Dean now. He was truly stepping into the role as the alpha male of their clan. She was so proud of him.

John took a step back when he saw Dean's face. John was taken aback by Dean's insolence. He never would have acted like this before that stupid elf. He regrets not killing her. It was a mistake that someday he would rectify. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late to save Dean. John stood up to his full height and subconsciously puffed out his chest. Dean stood straight and tall, but his dad still had a couple of inches on him, but Dean was younger and definitely stronger partially due to the elfin blood and partly due to the alpha male coming out in him. His alpha was confronting John's alpha.

John looked Dean in the eyes. "This right here is why I don't want you with that elf. You never would have acted like this to me before you took up with her. She has corrupted you. It will get worse until you get rid of her and the younger one. "He could not bear to acknowledge that the young girl was definitely Dean's daughter. Anyone could see the resemblance especially in the eyes, but he could not accept her as Dean's.

"I will never get rid of them and I want the gun."

Sam felt like he should stop this, but he didn't know how. He could not seem to want to confront Dean and make him back off. Sam maneuvered behind John and took the box.

"Hey, Sam, what are you doing? Give that back now. That is an order!"

Sam was torn. John had given him a direct order and he wanted to obey, but one look at Dean and Sam knew he did the right thing. He was after all Dean's Beta to his alpha. Sam moved to stand behind Dean.

Dean refused to give an inch. "Since the gun is ours, you're going to have to work with us to kill the demon. You are going to have to share intel and we will have to work as a team, which means full disclosure."

Sam wanted to try to work with Dean and his dad. "We can use the gun together right? We can go after the demon together."

"I don't want you and Sam involved. I want to keep you safe. You're my children and I won't watch you die."

Dean could not believe a word that his dad was saying. "Dad, all due respect but uh that's a bunch of crap."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what Sammy and I've been hunting with our clan. Hell, you've sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing, Dean."

"So what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight that we have been training for all our lives?"

"Dean, this demon is a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you or your brother alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless."

"Look, I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death, it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't."

"Dad, what if you die? What happens if you die and we could have done something about it? You know I've been thinking, maybe Sammy's right about this one and we should do this together. We're stronger as a family, we just are, and you know it."

"Please just give me the gun and I won't bother you, again."

"It's me, Dean." Nessie stood to her feet and faced John Winchester. "He would take you and Sam, but he won't be near me or Alex. He would let you go with him, if you stash Alex and me somewhere. He would even take Gunner. He can't bear the sight of me."

"Dad, is that why? Is Nessie right?"

John looked down. He did not want to meet Dean's gaze.

"Dad, answer me!"

"Yeah, we could go after the demon together, but I won't let them go with us even if you don't let me have the gun."

Dean sat down. He felt defeated. "Fine. Sam, give Dad the gun back."

"What? No. Dean, we can't let him go alone."

"You can go with him, Sam. I'm not leaving Nessie and Alex." Dean pulled Nessie to him and breathed in her scent. He couldn't live without her. Why couldn't his dad see how important she was?

Sam handed the gun back to his dad. John turned to the door and then turned around. He looked directly at Nessie. "Sam and Dean, I'll stay in a room tonight. If you change your minds, you can leave with me in the morning." John left the room.

Dean told everyone to go back to bed. He would let Sam decide for himself whether he wants to go with their dad, but Dean had no intention of going with him. He would stay with Nessie and Alex. Dean was concerned Nessie had not acted right since the nightmare. Nessie seemed so distant. He hoped that Nessie would be okay in the morning. His dad was an ass. Dean slowly drifted off to sleep with Nessie asleep on his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Suddenly, Dean woke up and instantly knew something was wrong. He looks around and sees that Nessie is not beside him. Alex is not in her bed. He sits up. "Nessie. NESSIE." There is no answer.

He looks over to the night stand and sees a note in Nessie's handwriting.

**My dearest Dean,**

**Please do not be angry. Although, knowing you as I do, you are furious, but I cannot bear what is happening. You deserve the right to avenge your mother. I will not take that from you.**

**I have hotwired a car, learned that from you. We did not take Gunner because we did not want to give you a reason to not like him. We did not tell Sam or Gunner. I have taken Alex and Tinkerbell. We are heading to Bobby's. We will stay there until you come for us after you have destroyed the demon that killed your mother.**

**I hope that you are able to dispatch it quickly. Keep in mind that I will go into heat in a few weeks. **

**Keep Sam and Gunner with you. You will need them both to survive this.**

**I will call you later.**

**Love always,**

**Nessie**

Dean crumbled the paper and threw it. He ran into Sam and Gunner's room. "Wake up, dudes."

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was still dark out so it must be still early. "What's up, Dean?"

"They left. They just left me. I swore never to leave them and they just left me."

"Nessie and Alex?"

"Who else would I be talking about? Sam, if you want to go with dad, you can and I won't be mad; but I'm going after those girls. Same offer to you Gunner." Dean kept rubbing his chest.

Sam thought for minute. Nessie had done so much for them and he knew she was hurting over everything with their father. "I'll come with you, Dean. I want revenge on the demon, but I have a feeling that Nessie needs us. We'll have to let dad take care of himself."

Dean could not say how relieved he was that Sam had chosen him over their dad. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam saw the way Dean kept rubbing his chest. "Dean, what's wrong? You keep rubbing your chest."

"I don't know. My chest just hurts. It's like I've been kicked in the chest."

Sam made him pull up his shirt, but he did not see any bruising. "Do you need something for the pain?"

"No, it's fine. I just have to get her back."

Dean told them to get dressed and packed because he wanted to go after them. They loaded the impala and Gunner took his truck. Dean went to his dad's room and banged on the door. He had thought about just leaving and not telling him. "Dad, open up."

"Dean, this is a little earlier than I had planned, but give me a few minutes and we can leave."

"I'm not leaving with you."

"Then why are you banging on my door?"

"They left me because of you. Nessie left me because she didn't want to stand in my way. She wanted me to be free to go with you."

"Well, maybe you should take her up on this and come with me."

"No, I'm going to go and get her. Sam has decided to come with me. So I guess you're on your own. It seems to be the way you like it, but if you decide that you could stomach my girls, then let me know and I'll help you."

Dean left his dad standing in his door watching him leave. He told Gunner that they were going to be going fast because he hoped that they could catch them. He did not think Nessie would speed since she was in a stolen car. Dean now wondered why he ever taught Nessie how to hotwire a car. Gunner did his best to keep the impala in sight. Dean was flying and the impala could go much faster than Gunner's truck. After two hours, Dean was starting to lose hope of catching them.

As they rounded a curve, they saw a little blue car. Dean felt the instant Nessie saw the impala. She gunned the car, but it would never compare to his impala. He over took the car and pulled to a halt in front of the car. Nessie ran off the road to stop the car. Dean had come for her. She could feel his emotions. He was angry but mostly he was worried about her.

Nessie jumped out of the car at the same time that Dean ran to her. He hugged her to him. Nessie was sobbing. Dean pulled her back to look at her and she saw that he had tears streaking down his face. "Don't, don't ever leave me, again." He whispered to her.

"I won't. I thought I was helping."

"Don't. I can't bear it." He picked her up to better kiss her.

Alex ran to Sam and hugged him. Sam, Gunner, and Alex stood by the side of the road and watched Dean and Nessie. Sam and Alex had tears falling. Alex was relieved that they came for them. She had not wanted to leave them, but her mom felt like she had to do this for her dad because he was too loyal to do what he needed to do. Alex smiled up at Gunner and he smiled shyly back at her. She slipped her hand into his.

Dean and Nessie were oblivious to anything but each other. It was like they had been apart for much longer than a few hours. Nessie would never leave him again even if she thought it was for the best. She did not realize that she had hit his biggest insecurity. People always left him. She would never do this to him again ever. He had moved her to the hood of the car that she had stolen. They were kissing passionately. They were crying, kissing, and whispering to each other. Dean pulled back and put his forehead on hers. He was so relieved to have her back. Nessie reached up and tried to wipe the tears from Dean's face. It was a very tender gesture.

Dean pulled back. His tears had stopped. "I woke up alone. I felt so much pain in my chest."

"I know Dean. I felt pain too. The further away that I got the more it hurt and I almost turned around. I don't think I can ever do something like this again. I guess you're stuck with me.

"Don't joke about this, Nessie." Dean reverted to his elf face and in a growling voice, he said, "Don't ever do this again."

Nessie was shocked because he was using his alpha power to order her. "I I I will never leave you. I swear." She started crying again.

"I love you so much, Nessie. Don't cry any more. We're together again. The pain is leaving." Dean started kissing her again. Dean had to have her now. At least, he had enough presence of mind to not take her on the hood of the car. Dean grabbed her off the car and ran to the impala, which enlisted a squeak from Nessie. He got the back door of the impala open and shoved her in. He climbed in after her and shut the door.

Sam couldn't believe this. Dean was going to have sex with Nessie on the side of the road in broad daylight with Sam, Alex, and Gunner not six feet away. "Hey guys, let's move away from the car or we might see and hear more than we want." They moved about 100 feet away.

They watched as the impala bounced. "Dean is unbelievable. This just takes the cake even for Dean."

Alex knew what was happening. "Sam, this is part of them being life-mates. If two mates are very close, then distance can be physically painful. As mom got further away, the pain in her chest increased. I begged her to turn around. I think they are too close and they can't be this far apart."

"Dean had chest pains too. I think the pain woke him up and that's why you didn't get any further away. But why are they having sex and the way the impala is bouncing, we're going to need new shocks?"

"They have to reconnect and this is how they do it. They've probably shared blood, too."

Gunner could not be quiet any more. "Alex, I know that you and your momma are elves, but I don't understand everything. What do you mean share blood? Do you drink blood like vampires? Is that why John Winchester hates you?"

"Whoa, one question at a time, please. When elves become life-mates, then they share a small amount of blood. It is a way for their bodily functions to become in sync, such as, blood pressure and heart rate. I have never had blood because I'm too young to be mated. We're nothing like vampires. We do not have to have blood to survive. We do not feed off people. I know it's a lot to take in, Gunner, but please believe me. We aren't evil like vampires. We'll never hurt you."

"I know that you and your momma aren't evil. I just never met elves before and the only blood drinkers that I know were vampires."

Sam hoped that Gunner wouldn't reject Alex because of this. "To answer your last question, yes, my dad hates them because they're elves. He shot Nessie the first time that he met her. If she was not able to self-heal, then she would have died. After he shot her, she still healed his broken leg. But he still hates her."

"I thought that John Winchester was a great man. After everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, I don't think he's so great anymore. I guess he's still probably a great hunter, but I don't know how he can treat you and brother the way he does. He was ah nicer to me, the first time we met than he is to you and Dean." Gunner looked at his feet. He felt guilty for idolizing John Winchester.

"My dad can be an ass. Don't get me wrong, I love the man, but he can be difficult to like. I don't think he'll ever accept Nessie and Alex and until he accepts them, Dean can't be around my dad. As for the blood drinking, why didn't you ask about it last night? She had to bite your lip and hers and you shared a blood kiss with her, so that she could heal you."

"I think I was kind of in a state of shock last night. I do remember the kiss. So that's the type of blood drinking that elves do. It wasn't so bad."

The car stilled. The three saw Dean putting on his shirt and then he disappeared again. He opened the door and climbed out of the car. Nessie sat up, but didn't get out of the car. Dean walked toward the other three. When he reached them, Sam thought he seemed kind of embarrassed.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that guys. I couldn't stop myself. I uh had to do it. Thanks for letting us have the time. I think we need to get back on the road and find our next hunt. Gunner, are you going to stay with us? If you want to go your own way, then I'll understand."

Gunner looked at Alex and back at Dean. "I want to stay with you."

"Well, that's good. Let's get their bags and the cat. Come on. We're burning daylight."

Gunner took Alex's bag and the cat bag to put in his truck. Dean had Nessie's bags and put them in the back seat of the impala with Nessie. Sam noticed how quiet she was. He did not like her so quiet.

"Nessie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine. Just tired."

Nessie lay down and went to sleep. Nessie was not anywhere near okay. The pain from leaving Dean had hurt more than her chest. She had a terrible headache again. Dean took off down the highway followed closely by Gunner's truck.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As they drove down the road, Alex fell asleep. Gunner looked over at her and started thinking about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Gunner did not understand everything about elves. Alex had explained many things to him and she was always eager to answer any of his questions. He was confused by everything that had happened to him. He thought the vampires were going to kill him.

Then she was brought to the cage. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She was so small and so delicate that it made him want to protect her. The vampires seemed to be so excited to have her. The head vampire came to the cage and grabbed Alex and drank from her. Gunner hit him and he was beaten because of it, but it did stop the vamp feeding on her.

Alex had told him what she was and why they wanted her so badly. He was surprised; he had never met an elf before. Alex told him that she feared that the vamps had killed her mother. She also told him to not worry because her father and uncle were great hunters and they would find them. He had held her when she cried about her mom.

Then Dean, Sam, and Nessie stormed into the barn. Nessie had run to the cage and somehow opened the locks. Alex was so thrilled to see her. Nessie was a frightening sight in her leather barely there clothes and war paint. Gunner had carried Alex to the impala.

Dean had burned the barn. He was amazed at how they had killed so many vamps. He could not believe how fast Dean and Nessie ran to the motel. They seemed to blur, but he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. When they got to the motel, Nessie checked all the people over. Ambulances were called, but Nessie healed the ones with the worst injuries to keep them alive. He did not understand how she had healed people. It seemed that when the wound disappeared from the person that it appeared on Nessie and then disappeared.

Then Nessie had walked up to him and bit his lip. She had kissed him. He was afraid at first and thought she might be trying to turn him into a vamp, but she pulled away. She healed all the wounds that the vamps had inflicted on him.

Finding out that Dean and Sam were John Winchester's sons was so exciting to him. He was in awe of them. They were rumored to be as good at hunting as their dad was. Dean asking him to tag along was more than he ever could have wished for. He would be with great hunters and he would get to be near Alex. He usually shied away from women. They made him too nervous, but there was something about her that made him want to be with her. He had no idea if he was in love, but he did have butterflies in his stomach whenever she smiled at him.

Staying in the hotel room with them was almost like he was part of a family. It had been so long for him to be with a family. Nessie waking up screaming was terrifying. He thought there was a fugly attacking her, so he grabbed his gun and followed Sam into the other room. Thankfully, it was just a nightmare.

Then John Winchester appeared. He was so excited to see John again. He had helped Gunner and taught him a lot before John left him four months ago. His excitement changed to confusion. Dean and Sam were not happy to see their father. They argued and John left. Gunner did not understand what was happening, but he could feel the tension in the room. They had all gone back to sleep. Then Dean was waking them up and telling them that the girls had gone. Gunner had felt his heart drop to find out that Alex had left. He packed quickly. Dean drove like a mad man to get to his Nessie.

Gunner was truly amazed by Dean and Nessie's reunion. He hoped that some day he would have a love like theirs. Maybe he might have found it with Alex. He looked over at Alex and smiled. He knew that she was out of his league, but she didn't seem to care.

They drove until dinner and stopped at a diner to eat. Nessie did not wake up when the car stopped like she normally did. Dean opened the back door and Nessie sat up. She was disoriented, but she hid it well. Dean helped her out of the car. They all went to a booth in the back. Alex and Gunner sat on one side and Dean and Sam were on the other side with Nessie between them.

Dean was looking in his wallet. He needed to go hustling because they were low on cash. Dean noticed that Nessie wasn't eating like she normally did, but he didn't say anything. He would ask her about it in private. He decided to stop for the night. They needed to find a hunt.

After dinner, they got a room at the nearby motel. They only got one room. There was a couch for Alex and they got a rollaway cot for Gunner. Sam started looking for a hunt with Nessie and Alex. Dean told them he needed to go play some pool or darts. They were getting low on cash. Rather than split up. They all went to a local bar. Sam, Nessie, and Alex took their laptops so that they could research. Gunner and Dean went to play pool. Since Gunner was now part of the group, Dean was going to teach him to hustle. Dean had worked with Sam and he was good, but Sam just really didn't enjoy it.

Nessie was sitting beside Sam. She was not really working. Sam kept looking at her. She was staring into space. Sam knew something was not right with her. Alex kept looking at her mom. She knew her mom was in pain, which was odd. Sam and Alex were discussing various possible hunts. They wanted to find something close.

Nessie was tired. She laid her head on her arms and went to sleep.

Sam touched Nessie's back, but Nessie did not react. "Alex, what is wrong with your mom?"

"I don't know, Sam. I sense that she might be in pain."

"Let's let her sleep awhile."

Dean had done well and was up $500. He and Gunner came over to the table to take a break. Dean saw Nessie sleeping. He was concerned but he didn't say anything. He drank his beer and looked over at Gunner. "So Gunner, tell us your story."

Gunner looked down. "It's kind of boring."

"Come on. If you're traveling with us, we need to know how you got to this point."

"Okay. I'll tell you."

_Gunner's Story_

_Gunner was born Aaron Michael Gilbert. He had a younger brother and parents. He was happy and content with his family. He especially enjoyed being a big brother. When he was eight and his brother was six, his parents decided to go on a camping trip. _

_They spent the day hiking and fishing. For dinner, they cooked the fish that they had caught. His mom taught them how to make smores. The day was perfect for two little boys._

_They had two tents one for his parents and one for him and his brother. Aaron used his flashlight to make shadow puppets for his brother. His brother laughed and clapped his hands. They quickly fell asleep. Aaron woke up and needed to take a leak. He left the tent and carefully zipped the flap. Armed with a flashlight, he moved away from the tent. He took his leak against a tree. On his way back to the tents, he saw a small animal and found himself following it. _

_He heard his mother scream. He started running back to the tents. When he got there, he saw his parent's tent was collapsed. His tent was ripped open. He called for his parents. He pulled up their tent and looked inside. There was blood everywhere, but no parents. He heard a weak moan. He turned to his tent and found his brother. His brother was hurt. He didn't know exactly what to do. He got the first aid kit and tried to stop the bleeding. His brother passed out and never woke up. He held his brother all night. He sang the lullaby his mother used to sing to him. _

_The next morning, he knew he needed to get help. He couldn't leave his brother alone, even though he knew his brother was gone. He could not carry his brother far. Aaron gently placed his brother in one of the sleeping bags and pulled his brother behind him._

_He walked the five miles back to where the car was parked. He was exhausted because it took him all day. He was filthy and he had small cuts and bruises all over him. A ranger ran over to him. He wanted to tell the ranger what happened, but he just collapsed._

_When he woke up much later, he was able to tell the rangers and police that some kind of animal had taken his parents and killed his brother. He told them where they had camped. The police and rangers looked for his parents but they were never found. His brother was buried. _

_He was placed in foster care. He had no family to take him. His first foster home was good. The foster parents had talked about adopting him. They were good people. Aaron really liked them, but he wasn't lucky. His foster parents were in a car wreck and died. He attended their funeral. Then, he was moved to another foster home. _

_He went to two more foster homes until he ended up at the last one. This home was bad. It was abusive. There were several other kids in the home. One was a girl that was a year older than Aaron. Her name was April. She was 16 and he was 15. Aaron had a crush on her. She seemed to know more about the world than he did. She wore all black and told him how a vengeful spirit had killed her parents. Of course, Aaron didn't believe her, but he didn't tell her. She told him that when she turned 18 she was going back to the house where her parents were killed and take care of the ghost._

_She thought that Aaron's parents were probably killed by a wendingo. She had a book she hid from the foster parents that told about monsters and demons. He began to believe. He told her that when she was ready to run away that he would go with her and help her. She promised to take him back to the woods to find the wendingo and help him kill it. _

_What Aaron didn't know was that the foster father was raping April almost daily. Aaron walked in on them one night. He didn't know what to do or say. He didn't think parents did things like that. The foster father beat him for stopping his fun. After the beating, Aaron made his way to her, but she was dead. The foster father had killed her. Aaron took his foster father's gun and shot him. He ran from the house. He wasn't Aaron any more. He was nobody._

_He was homeless for awhile just going from place to place. He begged or stole food. He had few belongs. He had some clothes, her book, and his foster father's gun. Another homeless boy nicknamed him Gunner, because he seemed to be obsessed with guns. The name stuck. He was Gunner now. _

_When he turned 17, he stole his first car. He found himself going back to the place where his parents and brother had been killed. He had gone to a local library and found that deaths happened every nine years. It was time for the killings to start again. He knew what he had to do. He had learned to hustle ways to make money, so he didn't have to steal as much. He got some camping gear and headed out to find the wendingo._

_He found an abandoned mine. The book told him that wendingos liked to be underground. He cautiously went into the mine. After he had gone about a mile, he heard someone crying. He found a woman hanging by her wrists to the ceiling. He knew he had to get her out of there. Her boyfriend was dead. She was alone. Gunner was helping her move toward the way out. He had a flare gun in one hand. The book said that wendingos were killed by fire. _

_When they neared the opening, they heard an unearthly scream. Gunner somehow knew that the wendingo knew she was gone and wasn't happy about it. Gunner pushed her toward the opening and told her to keep going. She didn't want to leave him, but he told her that he could move faster without her and he had to kill it because it killed his parents. _

_He headed back toward the sound. The wendingo found him. It was so much more frightening than what he thought it would be. He shot the wendingo with the flare gun. It screamed and turned to dust. He went into the wendigo's lair to make sure that no one else was left there._

_There was no one else alive. Apparently, the wendingo liked to keep mementos from his kills. Gunner found a wall with watches and necklaces hanging on it. He shined his flashlight over the wall. He saw a locket that reminded him of one that his mother always wore. He pulled it off the wall and opened it with shaking hands. There were two pictures inside one of his parents on their wedding day and one of him and his brother taken a year before they all died. _

_Gunner sank to the ground and cried. He hadn't cried since his first foster parents died. His parents had been taken here. They were probably alive for awhile. They could have been saved if someone would have known about the wendingo and its lair. He didn't want another person to feel the pain that he had. He knew there had to be more of these things out there. He vowed in that moment to find them and kill them all._

_Gunner put the locket around his neck. He got a stronger chain for it. He never took it off except when he showered. He walked into the lair as a boy and left as a man with a purpose in his life. He would hunt then all down._

_He met John Winchester about six months ago. John helped him get a truck and built the weapons locker. John had told him that he could hunt with him. He was with John for two months. He woke up to a note that said John had to be on his own now and to be careful._

_End of Gunner's Tale._

Gunner lifted the locket and opened it to show them the picture of his parents. "I went back to the house that April told me about. She was right. It was a ghost. I dug the man up and salted and burned his remains. I've been alone most of my life. I I c can't tell you how happy I am that you let me be with you all." Gunner looked down. He couldn't bear to look at them in case he was being rejected again.

Dean patted Gunner on the back. "Gunner, we're glad to have you with us. After that story, I'm amazed how well you've survived. I think you can say that you're part of our clan. We don't leave people behind like my dad does. "

Alex took a deep breath and smiled at her dad. He had just made it official. Gunner was part of their clan.

Nessie had not stirred. Dean couldn't stand it anymore. "Alex, what is wrong with your mother?"

"I I don't know, dad."

Dean moved to Nessie's side. He pulled her off her arms. She fell back limply against his chest, but she didn't awaken. Dean looked at Sam. "How long has she been unconscious?"

"We thought she was just sleeping."

"Nessie, come on sweetheart wake up." He patted her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened. She seemed disoriented and then her mind cleared. She sat up and looked around. Dean cupped her chin and made her look at him. "What is wrong and don't tell me you're fine?"

Nessie looked up at him. Sam reached across the table and took her hand for support. Sam was scared for her. Nessie did not want to tell Dean. She had hoped whatever was wrong would correct itself, but she knew that it was getting worse. "Dean, I've been having headaches and sometimes my nose bleeds, but I thought whatever it was would get better." She looked at Dean with tears in her eyes.

Dean rubbed his face and the back of his head. "Nessie, how long?"

"I don't know, maybe since the truck."

"Oh baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it would go away. I'm supposed to be self-healing, but something is wrong. I'm supposed to fix people and not need fixing myself."

"Sweetie, are you having any other problems?"

"No, Dean. I think I need a brain scan, but I know that we can't afford it."

"Nessie, we'll head to Bobby's. I'm sure he will be able to hook us up with a scan."

"I'm scared, Dean. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't want to die." Nessie started sobbing. Dean knew that she must really be hurting.

"Don't worry, Nessie. I swear that we will fix this somehow. Let's go back to the motel and get a good night's sleep. Looks like we are heading to Bobby's in the morning."

They went back to the motel. Dean tucked Nessie into bed. He went outside to talk to Bobby. He told Bobby about finding their dad and the confrontation. He told Bobby that Nessie needed help. Bobby was supportive of them coming to him. He told Dean to try not to worry, but Bobby was worried. The symptoms that Nessie had did not sound good, but they would find a way to help the little elf. He knew a neurologist in town and he would call him in the morning. The doctor knew about the supernatural so he should be open to help her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They got up early the next morning. Nessie had a hard time waking up. Her head hurt. Dean handed her three ibuprofen. "Take these and don't argue with me."

Nessie took them. Dean would not let her help pack. He made her sit in the impala and wait. She felt completely useless, which is why she had not told Dean as soon as she realized something was wrong. Alex came over to check on her mom to be sure that she was okay before Alex got into Gunner's truck. Alex could tell that her mom was in pain even though she tried to convince her that she was fine.

As they took off down the road, Nessie lay down and went to sleep. Dean knew she would go to sleep quickly, but it still worried him because she used to stay awake a while to talk to Dean and Sam.

Sam looked at Nessie sleeping in the back. There was a small drop of blood by her nose. "Dean, do you think Nessie'll be okay?"

"I don't know, but she has to be. We have to find some way to help her. I can't bear to lose her."

Sam nodded. He looked back at Nessie. She was so still. Nessie was usually constant motion even sleeping some part of her was moving whether a hand or foot. Sometimes Sam had been amazed that Dean slept so well against Nessie with her constant moving.

They pulled into Bobby's salvage yard around dinner time. Bobby was standing on the porch. He waved when he saw them. Dean pulled the impala to a halt with Gunner's truck pulled in next to the impala. Bobby walked over to Dean who was opening the back door. "So Dean, how's our little elf feeling?"

"I don't know. She slept the whole way. She sleeps constantly. Thanks for letting us crash here, Bobby. Seems we always bring some crisis to you."

"Don't worry about it. We're family ain't we?"

Dean clapped Bobby on the back. "Yeah Bobby, you're part of my clan."

Bobby could see a change in Dean from the last time he'd seen him. If Bobby had to put his finger on it, he would say that Dean was sounding more like Nessie. He was becoming more elf-like. Don't be wrong, he was still the cocky smirking Dean Winchester, but he was so much more.

Dean leaned into the back seat to get Nessie. He rolled Nessie over on to her back. She didn't look too good. She had dried blood on her face. "Nessie, baby, wake up. Come on open your eyes. That's a girl." Nessie opened her eyes. She was disorientated again, which Dean had expected. He helped her to sit up. "Are you with me, baby?"

"Yes, my head hurts." Nessie was rubbing her head. Dean was worried because she seemed much worse than this she did this morning. Dean helped her out of the car. She wanted to walk into the house herself and Dean knew this. He hovered close to her. Nessie hugged Bobby. "I'm sorry that I'm sick again, but thank you for being willing to help me."

"Oh Nessie, darlin, I'll always help you." He hugged her back. "Dean, I have you and Nessie in a new room. No more swinging chandeliers to watch." Dean and Nessie laughed at Bobby's joke.

As they walked into the house, Nessie tripped on the stair into the house. If not for Dean, she would have landed on her face. Dean picked her up and carried her into the house. "Nessie, does your head hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Alright sweetie. Let's put you to bed. Bobby, where do you want us?"

Bobby took them to the door to the left of the laundry room. The laundry room was between the door and the kitchen. Dean had always thought the door went to a closet. He had no idea there was a room and full sized bathroom. Dean laid Nessie on the bed. "Bobby, wow man, this is amazing. Are you sure you want us here? This place is too good for us."

"Nonsense, nothing's too good for our alphas." Bobby bared his throat.

Dean was surprised and pleased that Bobby knew about the alpha and the way to show submission to the alpha. Dean was compelled to nip Bobby's throat. Nessie must be right that he was becoming an alpha. His dad would be completely freaked that he had bit Bobby. He wished he could talk to Nessie about this. "B Bobby how did you know to do that?"

"I've been reading about elf life in the database Alex gave me."

"Thank you for everything."

Sam brought Nessie's and Dean's bags into their new room. "Wow, Dean, you sure are being treated like a king."

"We got our own bathroom too. Bobby said he didn't want to see the chandelier swing anymore."

Sam chuckled and looked at Nessie and turned serious. "How's Nessie, Dean? She looks exhausted, but she slept all day."

"I know. I'm worried sick. She just wants to sleep and when I wake her up she seems so lost. I feel like she's slipping away from me. I don't think she could have made it here by herself."

"Yeah, I don't want to upset you, Dean; but she seems to have gotten worse in just a few hours. I hope Bobby's doctor can help her."

Dean got a clean t-shirt and sleep shorts for Nessie. He helped her sit up and changed into her sleep clothes. He gave her more ibuprofen and gently laid her back down. "I'm just going to be in the kitchen to talk to Bobby and Sam about the doctor. Yell, if you need me." She nodded and he kissed her. He pulled the covers up onto her and she was asleep before he left the room. He switched off the light, but left the door ajar.

As he walked into the kitchen, Bobby handed him a beer. He took a long drink of the beer. He sat down at the table. Bobby wanted to move to the living room, but Dean did not want to be that far from Nessie in case she needed him, so they sat at the kitchen table to discuss the doctor.

Dean introduced Gunner to Bobby. Bobby was surprised that they had added another hunter to their group. Dean pulled Bobby aside and explained that they found him in the vampire nest that had Alex. He told Bobby that Nessie said Gunner was Alex's intended and they had to make room for him. Bobby put Sam and Gunner in Sam and Dean's old room. He put Alex in her old parent's room. Once all the bags were put up, everyone went back to the kitchen.

Bobby told them that he had been able to set up an appointment with a neurologist. He told them how he had helped the doctor with a nasty poltergeist that almost killed his young daughter. The doctor had started patching up hunters with all sorts of injuries from all manner of supernatural creatures. He had never worked on an actual supernatural creature, but Bobby said he was very excited to meet one that wasn't evil and was a hunter in her own right. The appointment was for tomorrow at 10. Bobby said he could take Dean and Nessie, but Sam and Alex did not want to be left behind. This was too important, so they would all be going.

Bobby had dinner for everyone. Dean took a tray to Nessie. He turned on the bedside light so it wouldn't be too bright. He gently woke Nessie. She was disoriented, which Dean no longer found surprising. Bobby had made a soup for Nessie because he didn't think she would be up to his famous chili that he knew Dean and Sam loved.

Dean helped her sit up and lean on the headboard. She looked around like she had no idea where they were. "Baby, we're at Bobby's, remember?" She just nodded.

Dean fed her the soup. She was just so quiet. She ate as he fed her. Half way through, she turned her head away. She had eaten all she could. Dean wiped her chin and helped her lay back down. He asked her if she needed to use the restroom. She nodded and he picked her up. He took her to the bathroom and helped her with what she needed. He could feel her embarrassment. He told her not to be embarrassed because he knew that she would help him if the roles were reversed.

Rather than go back out and eat, Dean decided to stay with Nessie. He climbed on the bed behind Nessie and pulled her back to his front. He held her close as she fell asleep. After awhile, Sam knocked on the door. He brought Dean a bowl of the chili and a beer.

"Hey Dean, I brought you some dinner. I guessed you wouldn't want to leave Nessie again."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Dean ate the chili with Nessie sleeping on his chest. He was careful to not spill the chili on her.

"How's she doing?"

"I think she's gradually getting worse. I just don't know what I'll do if she dies. I know this has something to do with that stupid truck. I wish we had never gone there. I wish I had never heard of a evil phantom truck."

Nessie had woken up again and was surprisingly lucid. "Dean, we had to go. We had to save, Cassie and her Mom."

Dean looked down at her. "Nessie, how uh how are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired. My headache isn't hurting as bad as earlier. Dean, we can't regret helping people who needed us and would have died without us." Nessie sounded very weak.

"Nessie, you and my clan are more important to me than any random people. I'm just worried about you. I love you so much." Dean kissed her and a few tears ran down his cheeks. "Go back to sleep, baby. We have a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow." Nessie quickly fell back to sleep.

Sam was not used to seeing Dean so vulnerable. He did not know what to tell Dean. "Dean, we'll find some way to help her. We all love Nessie. She's like the glue that keeps us all together and on track."

"Thanks, Sam. I'm really tired too. I think I'm going to turn in."

"Okay, night Dean. Let me know if you need anything." Sam picked up the dishes to take back to the kitchen.

As Sam came into the kitchen, Bobby asked him how Nessie was doing. Sam told him that there didn't seem to be much change. She did eat some of the soup. Sam was very concerned about Dean. He told Bobby that he didn't know what Dean would do if the doctor could not help Nessie. Bobby tried to reassure Sam that this doctor was very good and he should be able to help her.

Everyone decided to turn in early.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dean was up early the next morning and drinking coffee by the time Bobby and Sam came down. He wished that they could go now to see the doctor. Bobby made breakfast. Dean went into check that Nessie was still asleep. He woke her up and asked her if she wanted to take a shower before the doctor visit. Nessie did want to get cleaned up, but she was afraid to take a shower by herself. Dean carried her to the shower.

He helped her wash her hair and get cleaned up for her doctor visit. Nessie was afraid and Dean could tell she was terrified. He did his best to reassure her that everything would be okay. He helped her dress in a loose t-shirt and sweat pants.

Dean took her to the kitchen and sat her at the table. She did not meet anyone's eyes. Sam came into the kitchen and went to Nessie. He didn't have to be empathic to tell that she was nervous. He knelt in front of her. Sam hugged her and kissed her forehead. She smiled sadly at Sam. "I'm scared, Sam, but I don't want Alex to know."

"It's okay to be scared, Nessie. We'll be here for you and for Dean. You're going to be fine."

They ate breakfast. Alex and Gunner cleaned the kitchen while everyone else got ready to go to the doctor's appointment. Nessie was tired and wanted to lie down and sleep, but she was so scared she didn't think she could fall asleep.

As everyone got ready to leave. Nessie was overwhelmed everyone wanted to go with her. She had thought it would just be Bobby and Dean, but she was not going to tell any of them that they could not come.

When they got to the doctor's office, the stress was too much for Nessie. She started shaking. Dean tried to comfort her, but her eyes rolled back into her head. She passed out and her nose started bleeding. Dean picked her up and carried her into the waiting room. Bobby went to the desk and explained the situation. The receptionist called Dr. Baker's nurse. The nurse took no time coming out to the waiting room to see Nessie. She could the see the importance of expediting Nessie's meeting with the doctor. She thought Nessie needed to be in a hospital.

She told Dean to pick up Nessie and to follow her. The rest of the clan got up to follow also. Maria told the others that they could not come. Nessie woke up briefly and begged Maria to let them come. Maria looked at the devotion of the group and Nessie's pleading face. She relented and let them all come. She hoped Dr. Baker would understand.

Marie instructed Dean to sit Nessie on the exam table. She brought in a couple of extra chairs so everyone could sit out of the way along the far wall. She pulled the curtain and gave Nessie and Dean a gown to put on with sock booties. Dean helped Nessie change. Marie took note of how much help Nessie seemed to need to get undressed. Once Nessie was in the gown, she opened the curtain.

Maria quickly took Nessie's vitals. Maria tried to not show her concern because none of the vitals were close to normal. Maria did not know that Nessie was an elf. Nessie was not concerned about her vitals. The only stat that was off was her blood pressure. It was too high even for her. She knew it was stroke level. Maria told them to wait for the doctor.

Shortly, Dr. Baker came in. He was excited to meet an actual elf. He walked in and noticed the room was full. Bobby quickly told him that for elves the clan is very important. They were her clan and Dean was the clan's alpha leader. Everything had to go through him. Dr. Baker said it was fine. He shook hands with everyone and then he walked over to the elf sitting on the examination table. Dean had one arm around Nessie and shook the hand with the doctor with his other hand. The doctor was surprised by her size. She was tiny.

"Well, Vanessa, are these stats normal for you because I don't know?"

"Please call me Nessie. No one calls me Vanessa any more. The stats are okay, except the blood pressure is high even for me. My blood pressure should be 140/100. I guess most of my stats are above normal for a human."

Dr. Baker wanted to know what was happening with her. She tried to tell him, but she tired too quickly and Dean continued the information. Dean told him how she tired easily and slept constantly. She is clumsy and dizzy. Dean told him about the phantom truck and how she had Sam and Alex boost her powers to explode the truck. The doctor was in awe.

"Nessie, could I see what you mean by fire starter?"

Nessie looked at Dean and he nodded for her to go ahead. She concentrated and opened her hand. There was a small flame in the middle of her hand. The pain in Nessie's head increased a hundred fold. She extinguished the fire and grabbed her head. She cried out and passed out. If not for Dean, she would have fallen off the table. Dean laid her down and she went into convulsions. This was new. The doctor left the room and returned with a syringe of anti-convulsive drug. He gave it to Nessie and the convulsions stopped. Dean tried to get her to wake up, but she stayed unconscious. The doctor was apologetic for asking her to make the fire. He pulled her eyes open and flashed a light. The pupils on her left side did not react to the light.

The doctor ordered an immediate MRI on her brain. He would not let Dean go with her. They took her on a gurney. The others had to wait in the waiting room. Dean was pacing. He had never seen her go into convulsions and he'd always been able to wake her up. Sam knew Dean was anxious, they all were, but he knew this was worse for Alex and Dean.

A doctor came into the waiting room and told Dean and Alex they needed a normal elf brain for comparison. Alex was only half elf, but she was the closest one they had. The doctor took Alex through the doors. Alex was run through the MRI machine. The doctor was seeing that elf brains were slightly different, but he knew what the problem was that needed to be fixed.

Nessie was taken to a room to rest. Alex was allowed to dress and join the others. They waited another 30 minutes. Dean was about to pace a whole in the floor when the doctor finally came. The doctor could tell that they were all worried. He put his hand up to silence all the questions.

"Everyone come with me and I will answer all your questions and then I'll take you to Nessie. She's resting quietly."

They followed the doctor to small room. The doctor put a picture of a brain on the lighted board. "This is Alex's brain. As you can see it looks very human except for what appear to be white nodules here and here. I believe these nodules are what give Alex her elfin abilities. He placed another picture beside Alex's. As you can see, the nodules in Nessie's brain are larger and more numerous, which is probably because Nessie is full elf and her abilities seem to be much stronger than Alex's. What I want you to look at is this dark region near this nodule. I believe this is scar tissue. Nessie told me when she exploded the truck; she felt a pop in her head. I surmise the pop may have been the nodule which controls her elemental abilities. When she gets headaches, it appears the scar tissue grows incrementally that is why she seems to be getting worse. From what you have told me about the self-healing. The scar tissue is like an impediment to her self-healing. We have to get the scar tissue out. I would like to schedule her for surgery tomorrow morning."

Dean looked up at the doctor. "That That's quick."

"Dean, I don't think we can wait any longer. If we wait any longer, she could have another major bleed, which will make everything more difficult. I don't know if it will kill her because I don't know what will kill her, but she will get more ill. She's in significant pain."

"Okay, let's do the surgery. Can I see her?"

The doctor took them to Nessie. Dean was shocked by how small Nessie looked laying in the hospital bed. Dean ran to her and pulled her to him. Then he noticed Nessie was crying. She told Dean the doctor wanted to do surgery. Nessie had told the doctor special things would need to be done so her self-healing would not automatically seal the incisions. The cut into the skull would not heal immediately because it was bone. The brain should heal immediately after the scar tissue was taken out.

Everyone stayed with Nessie until they were told to leave because visiting hours were over. The doctor had given Dean special permission to stay with Nessie because she seemed to be calmer when Dean was near her.

Dean climbed on the bed beside Nessie. It was a little crowded but they didn't mind. Dean took off his shirt and laid Nessie's head on his bare chest to hear his heartbeat. He knew she slept best this way. The nurse came in to take her vitals and gave Dean a sour look for laying there with no shirt, but she didn't say anything because the doctor had told them as long as Nessie was calm, then the nurses were to leave them alone.

Nessie had been given something to help her sleep. Dean was not so lucky. He was awake most of the night thinking about his life with Nessie. She had made him so happy. He didn't want to be without her. As he thought about Nessie and Alex, he finally fell asleep.

Next morning, the surgery nurse, who would be assisting the doctor, came into the room. She thought the two sleeping people were adorable. When she came toward the bed, Dean woke up. He had not been sleeping very deep. "Good morning, Mr. Marcus. I'll be assisting the doctor this morning. You can call me Jenn." She shook his hand.

"Morning, Jenn. Call me Dean." Dean gave her one of his signature smiles.

She was good at reading people and could tell he was apprehensive. "Dean don't worry. I know she's an elf. The doctor has completely briefed me on what we need to do this morning. I will be assisting him and working the anesthesia. Normally, we have another person to do that, but with her being non-human, he thought it was best to keep people to a minimum. Now, let's try to wake Nessie up. The doctor told me she is usually disoriented when she wakes."

Dean gently rubbed her arms and spoke softly to her. He rubbed her cheeks. Nessie slowly opened her eyes. She was disorientated and confused. Dean calmly told her where she was and what was going to happen. Nessie slowly understood. She looked at Dean with terrified eyes. Dean did his best to reassure her everything was going to be fine. Jenn was amazed by the devotion between the two. She stayed back until Dean motioned her forward. "Nessie, baby, this is Jenn. She is going to help you get ready for the surgery."

Jenn shook Nessie's hand. She saw Nessie had such long gorgeous red hair. She hated she would have to shave some of it off. "Nessie, I'm sorry but I will have to shave off some of your hair. I will shave the smallest amount I have to."

Nessie loved her hair. "I'm going to look horrible." Nessie put her arms around her head.

Dean pulled her arms away from her head. "Baby, you could never look horrible. You would look gorgeous even if you were completely bald. I would rather have you bald than to not have you at all."

Jenn very carefully cut the hair over where she would have to shave her head. Silent tears fell from Nessie's eyes as her head was prepped. When Jenn was done, she pulled the remainder of Nessie's hair into a tight braid on the other side of her head. Jenn gave her some medicine to help her relax. Jenn told her they would be back for her in about 30 minutes.

Bobby, Sam, Alex, and Gunner came into Nessie's room with flowers and balloons. Her clan was the best. Alex ran over to her mom and kissed her. Alex saw the shaved place on her mom's head. "Mom, your head doesn't look that bad. We can hide it with a ribbon or scarf until the hair grows back. Your hair grows so fast it won't take long."

Sam walked over to Nessie and hugged her. "How're you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm nervous."

"Well, little darling, of course, you're nervous. How long before they take ya?" Bobby was such a dear man almost like having a father again.

Nessie looked to Dean for the answer. "I think they will come for her in about 20 minutes now."

Nessie took a deep breath. Alex went back to hug her mom. Nessie clung to her. Dean saw a silent communication pass between mother and daughter. Alex rubbed circles on her mother's back.

Dean sat on the other side of Nessie. "Baby, did the enclave do something to you that has you terrified now?"

Nessie looked over at Dean with wide eyes. She couldn't say it. Alex looked at her mom. Nessie nodded to her. "Dad, as you already know the enclave wasn't nice to mom. She was not considered an elf any more. She was a thing. One of the elfin doctors was obsessed with her self-healing ability and wanted to know how strong the ability was. If mom had had her elfin status, then they would never consider doing what they did to her."

"What did they do to her?"

"They performed operations on her organs to see if she could self-heal. If she died, they did not consider it a loss. That horrible doctor did not use any anesthetic. Mom was powerful and she survived every operation, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt her."

Dean pulled Nessie away from Alex and placed her on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her because she was trembling so badly. "Nessie, this is not the same thing. It is an operation, but this is to help you not experiment on you. They're going to use anesthesia. You won't feel a thing until it's over and you wake up. It will be alright."

"Then why are you worried?"

Dean chuckled. "Because the surgery is in your brain and brain surgery on anyone in our clan would make me worried, but I do not think they're going to purposely cause you any extra pain."

Nessie nodded into his chest and her trembling lessened. She hoped this surgery would fix the headaches. She rubbed her head.

"Nessie, are you having a headache?" Dean was sick of these headaches.

"Yeah, makes me tired." As the headache intensified, Nessie found herself losing consciousness.

'Nessie, Nessie, don't go to sleep." Dean tried to wake her. She started convulsing again.

Before they could call for a nurse, Jenn walked in pushing a gurney. "Well, are we ready to go?" Jenn saw her convulsing and left the room. She ran back in and gave Nessie a shot stopping the convulsions, but she didn't wake up.

Jenn came over to Nessie and Dean. She had Dean lay her on the gurney and stretched her out. Jenn took her vitals. Blood pressure was elevated and heart rate was fast. "What happened, Dean?"

"She's had surgeries before that were very painful and she was afraid this one would be the same. She said her head hurt, passed out, and started convulsing."

"Oh, well, we'll make sure she doesn't feel any pain during the surgery, but I'm concerned she may be having another bleed. Dean, help me get her to the operating room. Then you all can wait in the surgery waiting room."

Jenn and Dean pushed Nessie to the elevator. Once inside, she called the doctor on her cell phone to let him know Nessie had another seizure and was non-responsive.

Dr. Baker was not happy about Nessie's status. He agreed with Jenn there must be another bleed. They got her ready for surgery and started the operation.

Meanwhile, Dean was going insane in the waiting room. Bobby and Sam had tried to calm him down but he had pushed them away from him. Everyone sat down and watched Dean pacing like a caged animal.

Dr. Baker got into her skull and cut a piece out. He could see the scar tissue. There was bleeding around the edges of the scar tissue. He gently cut the scar tissue from her brain. As the scar tissue was lifted out, the brain seemed to bounce back and the brain tissue appeared to be without blemish. Before he closed up, he wanted to be sure all the scar tissue had been removed. Jenn pushed a portable CAT scan machine over to Nessie. The scan showed all the scar tissue was gone and the brain tissue looked healthy. The nodule near where the scar tissue had been was perfectly round and looked like the other nodules in her brain. The doctor replaced the piece of scalp. He normally would have put screws into the bone, but Dean had explained no foreign items could be left in her body. He unclamped the skin and watched transfixed as the skin instantly healed with no scar. The skin looked like it had never been cut and the hair was already started to grow. The doctor and Jenn looked at each other completely shocked and amazed. The operation was a success.

Jenn went with Nessie to recovery. Dr. Baker went to the waiting room. Dean ran to the doctor. "Nessie's in recovery. The operation went well. We got all of the scar tissue. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Once the scar tissue was gone, the brain just healed. Her vitals leveled out closer to Alex's vitals. I think the operation was a success."

"Can I see her?"

"As soon as she's out of recovery, Jenn will come and get you."

Dean shook his hand. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome."

The doctor left. In an hour, Jenn came and took everyone to Nessie. She was back in her room. She was awake and smiling. She was going to have to stay overnight at the hospital, but if nothing else happened, and then she would get to go home. Nessie felt better than she had in weeks. There were no more headaches. Dean had tears in his eyes. He held her too him.

"Baby, how do you feel?"

"I'm sore, but I feel better than I have in weeks. I'm so sorry for putting everyone through this."

"Don't be sorry. Things happen. We're just relieved that you're going to be okay now."

Nessie was released the next morning. They went back to Bobby's home. They would stay there until after Nessie's next heat, which would hit in a week or two. Dean helped Bobby with some cars that needed fixing. Gunner spent time with Bobby and Dean learning about cars. Nessie, Alex, and Sam spent time researching for a hunt. They were truly a family, a clan. Dr. Baker and Jenn came over several times to have dinner and learn more about elves. This time at Bobby's was like a vacation for everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nessie was glad to be out of the hospital. It was wonderful to be pain free. Dean was more relaxed, but he still was hovering over her. Nessie tried to not get too frustrated with the hovering, but it was getting on her nerves.

The hovering did not last too long because Nessie went into heat right on schedule. She went to their bedroom to wait for Dean. She knew that her scent would reach him and he would come running.

Dean was helping Gunner give his truck a tune-up. All the sudden, Dean lifted his face and inhaled deeply. He could smell Nessie. He knew it was time. He didn't say a word to Bobby or Gunner. He ran to the house to his room.

Nessie was laying nude waiting for him. She had a slick sheen of sweat. Her temperature was definitely increasing. Dean stripped in record time. He climbed on the bed and breathed in her scent. He could feel the heat coursing through him, but unlike last time, he did not lose control like of himself. He knew what he was doing. He could make decisions. He could tell that Nessie was not in control. The heat had completely over taken her. She was in full elf face and jumped up and bit his neck to drink deeply.

Dean seemed to know instinctively that he could not let her take control of the heat or they would both be swept away by the heat and the blood like before. He pulled her off him. "NO. You must be still. You will obey me." He looked her straight in the eye as she had taught him.

Nessie sat back and bowed her head. She knew at this time, he owned her body and soul and she would do whatever he wanted. She just wanted him so bad. She could barely stand it. The pain in her abdomen started. She needed Dean now. "D D Dean, the the pppaaiinn."

"Oh, baby, are you in pain already?"

She could only nod and curled into a ball against the pain. Dean wasn't prepared for this. She had told him before that the pain usually took 3 hours or so to start. The pain was hitting her much quicker. He had to get the ritual started quickly. He pulled her to him. She groaned from the pain and not pleasure. He bit his lip. She was supposed to bite her own, but she was too consumed by the pain. He bit her lip for her and pulled her into a deep blood kiss. Nessie started responding to the kiss. The blood mixing was helping the stomach cramps. They kissed deeply to transfer the blood to signify that the he was in charge and the mating could begin. They shared blood from each of the seven sacred places. The cramps slowly eased. She was ready for him now. She was pleading with him to take her. Dean put on two condoms. He knew he needed to hurry before her cramps started again. He knew she did not need any preparations. She needed him inside her now.

He thrust into her. As they climaxed, the feeling was so intense that they both uttered a primal scream that shook the windows in the room.

The others setting at the kitchen table eating lunch were startled. Gunner fell over backwards and landed on his back on the floor. Bobby dropped his platter of sandwiches he was bringing to the table. "Those damn idgits. I should have sound proofed the room." Alex helped Bobby pick up the mess.

Sam chuckled. "Well, at least the chandelier isn't swinging."

Bobby made a sour face at Sam. "We'll we got three days of listening to those two scream at the top of their lungs.

As if on cue, Nessie screamed long and loud. Alex was blushing. She never wanted to hear or see her parents in heat.

Sam looked at them. "Hey, let's go to town for lunch. I don't think I can eat here."

They quickly left and climbed into Gunner's full size pickup to get some lunch and space.

Dean had to use all his mental strength to hang on and not be consumed by the heat. The feelings were so intense, even more intense than their first heat. They fell asleep for a little cat nap

Later that night, Dean came out to get them some water while Nessie slept. Sam told him they heard their screams and were worried about the neighbors. Dean looked down. "Tell everyone I'm sorry, Sam. I'll try to see if we can be quieter, but it won't be easy."

"Are things easier this time around for both of you?

"Things are great for me. I'm in control. The heat hasn't consumed me like last time, but I'm a little concerned about Nessie. She seems to get these stomach cramps every few hours if I don't let her drink. I uh I'm worried about her over doing it. She told me the cramps would start but would end once we did the ritual. I don't know maybe I did it wrong. She was too out of it to tell me if I did something wrong. Did she have a lot of pain last time? I don't really remember."

"Yeah, Dean, she was in excruciating pain. You were too. We had to keep you knocked out to get you both through it. Are you in any pain?

"No, no, I feel great, energized. I haven't felt any pain."

"DEAN! DEAN!" Nessie ran nude from the room. She looked absolutely terrified and then she doubled over. "Dean, pain, help!"

"Sorry, Sam, I gotta get back." Dean scooped her up in his arms and started walking to their room. Nessie wanted to drink but knew that she couldn't unless he allowed it. He knew this, too. "Drink, baby girl, drink." Nessie bit into his neck and drank deeply. With Nessie firmly attached to Dean's neck, Dean turned back to Sam. "Sam could you research the pain she's in? I'll be out in a few hours."

"I'll see what I can find, Dean. Don't worry." Dean nodded and went into the room with Nessie in his arms. Soon Sam could hear Nessie making all kinds of happy noises. Sam was slightly disturbed at seeing Nessie drinking from Dean, but he understood this was who they were now. He could understand why it seemed to freak Gunner out so much.

Sam did his research. He found that young elfin females may experience pain for the first few years. Sam surmised that since Nessie had recently been a virgin and went through the transformation. This was her body's first real heat and according to the archives, the heat would be painful. The young female would need extra blood to keep the cramps at bay.

When Dean came out a few hours later, Sam told him everything he had uncovered. "Thanks, Sammy."

For the most part, everyone just worked on other projects to wait for Dean and Nessie to complete their heat. Bobby continued working in his salvage yard as far from the house with Gunner tagging along. Even across the salvage yard, Bobby and Gunner sometimes heard their screams. Bobby was starting to worry about what the neighbors might be thinking.

Sam and Alex were mainly researching. Alex was also studying to take her GED. She wanted to have that completed before her transformation. Once she was fully mature, she wanted to start taking college courses on line. She wanted a degree in comparative religions and a minor in demonology. Sam was very excited for her. He had actually followed her lead and started taking some college courses as well.

Sam could tell that Gunner was having difficulty with the concept of Nessie being in heat. For the most part Nessie and Dean were being quieter or at least trying to be quieter, but sometimes they could hear a scream or loud groan. Whenever they heard Nessie and Dean, Gunner would look towards the door of their bedroom. Sam could not read Gunner's look, but he felt that Gunner was not okay with Nessie being in heat.

They probably only had another six to eight hours before the heat would be completed. Gunner came into the house and went to Sam. He wanted to understand this heat. The only things that he knew of that went into heat were animals. He did not know what to think about Nessie. Gunner couldn't get his head around that. He thought girls had monthly periods. He had learned that from April while he had been in foster care. "Can you explain more to me about this heat thing?"

Alex was too embarrassed to tell him. "Sam, can you tell Gunner? I I need to go up stairs."

Sam nodded at Alex. He knew that she was embarrassed. "Gunner, this is something that happens to elfin females when they reach the age of maturity. They don't go through puberty or have periods like human girls. Once they're mature, then they go into heat every six months. That's the only time that they can get pregnant."

"Does Dean want to get her pregnant?"

"No, it's complicated. Since Dean and Nessie are life-mates and have shared life's blood, then when Nessie goes into heat, it affects Dean as well. If they don't mate and share life blood, then Nessie could die. She'll be in heat for about three days. We only have a few more hours and then it will be done for the next six months."

"Uh, what about Alex? She is only half elf. Will she do this too?"

"Nessie has known half elves and they do follow the same pattern. Apparently, the elf portion is more dominant than the human side. Does it bother you that Alex will be in heat some day?"

"I don't know. I just seem to keep finding out new stuff about Alex and her mom. They're not want they seem on the surface. It's hard to keep up with all this information."

"Gunner, I keep finding out things new about them, too. They're very complex, but I know one thing. I know that they are the kindest, most loving people that I've ever met. Nessie and Alex are selfless and always put other people ahead of them."

"I know that Alex is a good person, but it's so hard to deal with her not being human sometimes. The blood drinking was hard to deal with and now finding out that they go into heat like animals. It just seems so unreal to me. I'm sure you think that I'm a jerk, but I don't know if I can handle it. What if I'm like your daddy? What if I can't get past this?"

Sam was saddened by Gunner's statement. Alex needed him and Sam knew that Alex really liked him. "Alex really likes you. Are you saying that you can't accept her for who she is and love her?"

"I don't know, Sam. I just don't know. She is amazing and the more time I spend with her, I forget she isn't fully human."

"You need to accept her and her half elf self. You have to accept that she has powers that aren't human. She will go into heat twice a year like her mother. When she goes into heat, she will need a mate and that will include the blood sharing. I hate to say this, but you really need to think hard about this because if you can't accept her for who she is, then you need to leave. It will crush her, but it will be easier if you leave sooner rather than later. I don't want you hurting her."

"I I don't want to hurt her either. I really care for her, but you're right, I need to think about this, hard. I'm going outside for awhile. I need to think to clear my head."

"I can tell you that if you choose Alex and truly commit to her like Dean has to Nessie, I don't think you'll ever regret it. If you leave, I know that a part of you will always regret leaving her. I wish I had someone like Nessie or Alex."

Gunner took a walk around the property. He didn't know what to do. He cared about Alex. She was sweet and funny and so loving. The few kisses that they shared had been sweet and full of promise. Staying with her would mean that he would be part of a real family. Everything should be perfect, BUT Alex wasn't completely human. She was part elf like her mother. But was that a bad thing to be part elf? Were elves evil? He knew without a doubt that Nessie and Alex were not evil. They helped anyone that they could.

John Winchester just confused him even more. He had shown Gunner so much in such a short time. He doubted that he would still be alive if John had not shown him so much. Of course, without Dean, Sam, and Nessie, the vampires would have probably killed him, as well.

John Winchester seemed convinced that the elves were evil and that the elves were forcing Sam and Dean to do things. He just could not believe that. Gunner could not believe that John Winchester had disowned his sons for associating with the elves. John was convinced they were no better than vampires for the blood drinking. Truth to tell, the blood drinking scared him. He didn't really understand it. Dean, Sam, and even Bobby seemed to be okay with it, but John Winchester was supposed to be the number one hunter in the world. How could he be wrong?

Alex had told him how the elves had treated her mom for having sex with a human and having a half human child. Her mom was tortured and beaten. Alex had told him that it wasn't all the elves. It was the elfin counsel and their soldiers. She had told him how they escaped and their lives with Dean and Sam. Alex told him how Nessie put her life in danger to save Sam from a werewolf bite.

Gunner knew he wasn't that smart, so he made a list of good and a list of bad. He would go with the biggest list. The more that he thought about the situation and Alex. He knew he only had one course of action. He couldn't leave Alex. She was good and deceit and so was her mother. Her mom reminded him of his mother because of the way she always had to make sure everyone was okay before she took care of herself. He cared too much for Alex to leave her now. He knew there would be more to learn, but he would do whatever it took to stay with her. He knew at that moment he loved her. He wanted to marry her like a human marriage. He did not think he was ready for a life mating ceremony with the blood. Maybe Alex would be willing to take that part slowly and let him get used to it. He would tell Sam his decision.

Gunner ran back to where Sam was researching. He was shocked how much research one person could do, but Sam was the smartest person that he had ever met. "Sam, Sam."

"Gunner, stop yelling. What's the matter now?"

Alex was coming down the stairs as Gunner ran into Bobby's Library. She started to go in, but she stopped. She didn't want to ease drop but she couldn't seem to help herself.

"Sam, I thought long and hard about Alex. It's not going to be easy with her being half elf."

Alex held her breath as a tear slid down her face. Gunner didn't want her.

"Uh Sam, I know it will be hard, but I want to try with everything that I am to be with her. She is sweet and kind. She makes me feel like I'm not just a stupid redneck. She makes me feel strong and brave. I want to love her and take care of her. I don't know if I can do all the blood stuff, but I I'll try. I I would like to marry her before I have to be with her. Do you think Alex would even want me? I know that I'm not in her league."

Sam was thrilled. Gunner would learn to deal with the blood. He just needed time.

"Yeah, Gunner, I know that she really likes you, but maybe you should go find her and tell her how you feel."

"Yeah, I'll go find her, but Sam do you think that Dean will let us get married like a human wedding before, you know. I'm not ready for the life-mate ceremony yet, but I want to be her husband."

"I think Dean and Nessie would be thrilled to have a human wedding before you take her birthday. The life-mate ceremony would not have to be done until right before Alex's first heat. That will give you time. I think you might want to ask Alex and then you both can ask Dean and Nessie."

"Thanks, Sam. Thank you for everything. I better go find Alex before I burst."

Alex quickly moved to the kitchen to act like she was getting a snack. Gunner came into the kitchen. Alex smiled up at him. "Do you want me to make you a sandwich?"

"Uh, no, I need to talk to you."

At that moment, there was a loud scream from Dean and Nessie's bedroom. Gunner was startled every time she screamed. At first he was afraid that Dean was hurting her, but Sam and Bobby assured him that Nessie was fine.

"Uh, can we go outside to talk? It's hard to think when your mom screams like that. Why doesn't it bother you?"

"I know that my mom and dad are happy and enjoying each other. I had to hear her scream in pain and fear when we were in the enclave. It was hard to hear that, but this is different and I know that mom is not being hurt so I don't mind it so much. If you want to, we can go take a walk."

Gunner took Alex's hand and they walked to the meadow with the stream on Bobby's land behind the salvage yard. It was a nice quiet place for a talk. They sat down beside the creek. Alex didn't say anything. She waited for him to speak.

Gunner looked at her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He took a deep breath. "Alex, I've been having a hard time with the blood drinking and now your mom being in heat. It kind of scares me a little. I've been talking to Sam about it. He seems to understand it."

"Yeah, Sam is the smartest person that I know."

"I have to be honest. I was thinking about leaving. I didn't think that I could deal with it especially after how John Winchester felt. It made me confused. I thought he was such a great man and if he could not accept you and your mom, then maybe I shouldn't try to accept it either and leave. But I talked to Sam about it and he made me see things differently. Alex, I think that I might be falling in love with you. I don't really know because I haven't loved anyone before."

"Gunner, I know that I do love you. I knew the moment I saw you in the barn with the vampires."

"Wow, really, that's wonderful." Gunner pulled her toward him. He kissed her. Most of their kisses had been very chaste, but this kiss was different. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. They only separated when they needed to breath.

"Does this mean that you're going to stay with us, Gunner, and be a part of our clan?'

"Yeah, I could never leave you. I don't know why I was so confused before. I do have a question to ask you."

"Yes, Gunner, go on."

"Uh, I uh know that soon, we will be together for the first time. It'll be the first time for both of us. I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm old fashioned."

"Just say it, Gunner."

"Will you marry me like a human wedding before we have to be together?"

"You mean like with a white wedding dress and tuxes and a minister and vows?"

"I guess it sounds dumb to you. We don't have to."

"The answer is YES. Absolutely, yes, I will marry you and be your wife."

"You will. That is wonderful. I love you so much, Alex." They started kissing. They were both so happy.

Alex looked at him. "I just hope Dad agrees." Gunner gulped at that.

By dinner time, Nessie's heat was over. She collapsed on top of Dean. She was exhausted. Dean rolled her on her side. She didn't wake up. He knew she would sleep for awhile, but he was starving and he could smell Bobby's cooking. He took a quick shower and dressed. He went to the kitchen and everyone turned to look at him.

He smirked. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

Bobby shook his head. Dean was always starving, but considering that he hadn't eaten in about three days, he must really be hungry. "We're having spaghetti. Where's Nessie?"

"She exhausted. She'll probably be awake in a couple of hours. Could we save her a plate? You know she loves your spaghetti."

"Yeah, Dean, I'll save plenty for her. I know she can eat almost as much as you can."

Sam and Gunner chuckled at that. Dean gave them a dirty look. Dinner talk was fun and light hearted. They picked on Dean and he picked right back. Gunner looked around the table and realized that this is what he wanted and needed. This was a family. He was part of the clan. Gunner held Alex's hand under the table. They kept looking at each other. Dean noticed but he didn't say anything. He would ask them what they had been doing after dinner because those two were definitely up to something.

While everyone was still at the table, Nessie came out of the room. She had showered and put on fresh clothes. She jumped onto Dean's lap like she hadn't seen him in days. Dean laughed and kissed her. "I thought you would sleep longer. Are you hungry, baby?"

"Starving."

Bobby got up and put her plate in the microwave. Nessie took the empty seat next to Dean and leaned into him. To Alex, it seemed her parents were closer after this heat. She wondered if they would get closer after each heat. She couldn't wait for her time with Gunner. She really hoped that he would find a way to deal with it like her dad. Of course, she knew that her dad adapted to the heat so well because he always wanted her mom and having her for three days was a gift to him and not a burden. Gunner was not as sex crazed as her dad at least she didn't think he was. She knew it would be harder for him, but she hoped that her dad would be able to help Gunner with what had to be done.

While she was thinking, she had not been blocking her thoughts. As one, her mom and dad both looked at her and nodded. She was embarrassed that they heard her thoughts. They both smiled. Yeah, her parents were definitely in sync.

They enjoyed the rest of the meal as a family. When the dinner was over, Alex nudged Gunner. Gunner suddenly felt ill, how could he ask Dean for his daughter's hand. Dean thought he knew what was going on. "Gunner, whatever you have to ask go ahead before you pop a gasket."

Gunner stood and held Alex's hand. "Dean and Nessie, I want you to know that I love Alex very much and I am very proud to be her first. I promise to never hurt her. I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage like a human wedding before we have to be together." Gunner had blurted it out and now took a deep breath. He just hoped Dean did not hit him.

You could have heard a pin drop in the kitchen. No one dared speak. Alex looked expectedly at her parents. She pleaded with her eyes for them to say yes. Dean looked at Nessie and a communication passed through them, but their faces did not betray their thoughts. Dean slowly stood. Gunner and Alex were starting to feel afraid that her dad was going to refuse. "Let me get this right. You want to marry Alex before you have sex with her. You want to be husband and wife first. Am I right?"

"Uh yes, sir. I want to be her husband before we do what we have to do. I love her."

"Well, hell yeah. You can marry Alex, if she wants to." Alex nodded yes at her father. She stood up and hugged her dad and her mom. Then everyone stood up and were congratulating them. Bobby brought out some champagne to celebrate. Dean had no idea Bobby even had it. Dean looked over at Nessie. "Well, I guess we have a transformation to prepare for and a wedding. Wow, but it's good right?'

"Yeah, Dean, it's the best. Our little girl is growing up. Gunner will be a good husband and someday a good father."

"Whoa, hold on. I am not ready to a grandpa yet. Let's just get through the wedding and the transformation." Nessie nodded and hugged him close. She loved her family and that included Gunner. They would make plans for the wedding on the road.

Sam and Alex had researched a hunt. They planned to leave the next morning. They hated leaving Bobby, but someone in their group would make sure to call him at least once a day. He would be gruff, but he was secretly pleased by their new found devotion for him. While they were gone, he planned to sound proof Dean and Nessie's room. Those two idgits were giving him more gray hairs, but he couldn't help but smile at his clan eating and joking around his table.

The End for Now.


End file.
